The Dragon Warrior
by derpmaster9000
Summary: (AU) Following the tournament of power in which universe seven was defeated by the mighty warrior Jiren, Universe seven is about to be erased for failing to win. However, Zen'o and Future Zen'o cannot bring themselves to erase Goku full on as he is their friend. So, instead of erasing him with his universe, the Zen'os decide to have Goku be reincarnated in another universe instead.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Warrior:**

 **Chapter 1: The re-incarnation of Son Goku.**

 _In the world of void… Age 780…_

This was it. The end. The time to see which universe would be lucky enough to win the tournament of power and be granted exclusion from absolute erasure, courtesy of the two child-like Gods of everything, Zen'o and future Zen'o.

The tournament was about to reach the climax and only two universes were still competing, the other six having already been annihilated for each of their entire roster of warriors being eliminated. These two universes that were still competing were universe seven and universe eleven.

To be more exact, there was only two warriors, one from each universe remaining. The Saiyan warrior of universe seven, Son Goku and the pride trooper from universe eleven, Jiren.

The warrior known as Son Goku, a man with jet black hair that jutted out in numerous direction like a palm tree, dressed in his ripped up orange martial arts gi, blue undershirt and orange gi pants with black boots. His body riddled with many cuts and bruises from the constant battles he had undertaken throughout the tournament of power, was currently giving his only adversary a steely gaze through his once coal black eyes now turned sharp silver. A silver-blue wavy aura encompassing his battered, but still battle ready form, a sign that he had entered into the legendary state of being known as Ultra Instinct, or well, the incomplete version anyway.

His opponent who stood across from him, the pride trooper of universe eleven and that universe's strongest warrior Jiren. An alien who's appearance was that of a grey, musclebound alien being with black orbs for eyes, a snout in place of a nose and cylinder shaped ears on the sides of his head. He was garbed in the outfit of the pride troopers which was a body suit coloured in red and black with white gloves and boots. A ferocious and intimidating lava like aura encompassing his from, giving him a menacing presence. He too, was giving his own steely gaze back at his final opponent, the last obstacle that stood between him and victory.

Within the stands could be seen the fallen teammates of the final warriors involved in the tournament for universal survival, along with the remaining gods of destruction that had been exempt from this tournament, their own gods of destruction and the angels who had all been exempt from erasure as well.

The friends and family of Son Goku that had competed with him in the tournament, now watched on from the side-lines with bated breath as neither of the two warriors made a single move on each other just yet. Son Gohan and Vegeta, Goku's son and rival, both stared with hardened gazes at the stadium floor, holding out hope that their father, in Gohan's case and rival in Vegeta's case, would be able to pull through for them and win this. The green-skinned namekian Piccolo, former assassin, now honourable martial artist Tien, Roshi, Goku's first martial arts master and Krillen, Goku's best friend, also holding on to hope that Goku could do this, not without worry though as they knew that Jiren was unquestionably the most powerful foe they had ever faced. The only two faces that showed a differing opinion from the rest was that of Frieza, Goku's most fearsome enemy who just merely looked down on Goku and Jiren both with disdain, uncaring of who one at this point since he knew it wouldn't be him. The other face being that of the ever stunningly beautiful and sexy blond haired woman known as android 18, who's face was distraught with tears being shed down her face in mourning for her brother android 17, who had sacrificed himself to keep his universe in the tournament still.

On the side opposite them however, sat Jiren's teammates, the pride troopers, who looked on with confident looks on their faces as they knew in their minds and hearts they had won already. In their minds, there was no way that Jiren would lose to Goku. This same line of thinking was shared by that universe's god of destruction, Belmod, who looked like a clown from the circus with his red ball for a nose and a face reminiscent of the type of face expected of that of a clown. His gaze, as well as his kaioshin, turning over to universe seven's god duo in Beerus, who had the appearance of a hairless, anorexic, anthropomorphic purple cat and shin, who's spiky white hair styled like a mohawk being the only thing that differentiated him from universe eleven's kai who had a full head of white hair that went down to his shoulders.

" **Well Beerus, this is it. I hope you're ready, because in just a few moments, Son Goku will be eliminated by Jiren and we will be victorious and safe from erasure, while you are destroyed."** Said Belmod with a cocky attitude, knowing that this would annoy his soon to be erased fellow god of destruction.

" **Shut the fuck up, Belmod. It's not over yet. Our last warrior, Son Goku has entered into Ultra Instinct and is dead set on winning this."** Responded Beerus in an aggravated tone as Belmod chuckled at him.

" **You mean that incomplete version down there that Jiren has already dealt with once before? Oh yes, I definitely see that giving him the win alright."** Remarked Belmod sarcastically as he turned his attention back to the fighting stage.

Beerus's angel attendant, Whis, chose this moment to voice his own thoughts to Beerus on the matter. **"He has a point my lord. That being said, this is our final chance to claim victory here, if this incomplete form of Ultra Instinct isn't enough to defeat Jiren, then you and I both know what that means."**

Beerus merely grumbled at Whis's statement, knowing exactly what he meant by that. He just didn't want to think about what would happen if Goku lost, as the thought of being annihilated didn't sit well with him-no, it TERRIFIED HIM!

These weren't the only spectators though. Hovering above the bleachers that the rest were sitting on, was a floating throne area where the two supreme rulers of the multiverse, sat and watched the action with excitement. These were the two Zen'os, and right now they looked down with anticipation at the final battle that was about to occur, their attendant, the grand priest, floating just above them with a smile on his face as he too watched the oncoming fight with intrigue.

The remaining warriors wasted little time after this, as the moment the spectators ceased speaking, they charged at one another. They both met somewhere in the middle as Jiren was the first to go on the attack, attempting to land punch after punch on Goku. Attempting, being the key word as Goku dodged each and every one of them easily, his body reacting on it's own and just letting Jiren's powerful punches sail right passed him harmlessly.

This got Jiren a little frustrated at not being able to hit his opponent. So, he picked up the pace and increased the speed of his flurry of strikes, his fists becoming nothing more than a near invisible blur to the remaining gods of destruction. Inspite of this however, he was still failing to land on Goku a single time as the Saiyan fighter continued to bob and weave around Jiren's attacks.

Deciding to go a bit on the offensive, Goku threw his first blow at Jiren, too quick for him to notice while being preoccupied himself with trying to hit the Saiyan and ended up being struck in the gut with a hard punch. Jiren felt the air being uplifted from his lungs as spittle flew out his opened mouth from Goku's single punch. He took a step back in surprise as he held his side in pain with his hands.

Goku just stared at Jiren as the hulking alien quickly recovered from the unexpected blow, now sporting a much more serious and vaguely angry expression on his face. They stared at each other once more before charging at each other again, their fists meeting each other as they went blow for blow, blitzing around the remains of the fighting stage, the spectators, excluding the angels obviously,only being able to catch a glimpse of their after-images as they moved around, only seeing them in full form when they fought in a single place for more than a fraction of a second.

Goku however, seemed to get the best of Jiren in this conflict once more as Jiren ended up being sent down to one of the floating chunks left of the stage near the bottom, where falling off would guarantee elimination. He landed on his feet though, with only minor scrapes and scratches dotting his form, whilst Goku landed on another floating chunk suspended well above Jiren's as he began charging up his trademark move, the Kamehameha wave.

Goku began making his way down towards Jiren, all the while charging up his Kamehameha to make it more powerful. Powerful enough to get rid of Jiren.

In response to this, Jiren rose up his right arm and opened up his palm, a bright orange ki blast quickly forming as he shot it at goku before repeating as he shot it at goku before repeating that process again and again, sending blast after blast at Goku.

Goku, while still moving towards Jiren, jumped from one floating piece of debris to another left and right, evading each and every ki blast sent at him as his Kamehameha became fully charged.

Beerus up in the stands, gained a confident look as he saw this, becoming almost certain that Goku was about to blast Jiren out of the ring and win this! He could almost taste it, they were so close!

" **That's it Goku! You've got him cornered, he has nowhere to run. Finish this!"** Yelled out Beerus with renewed vigor as he saw Goku near Jiren, almost being just in front of him and ready to blast him out in identical fashion to how he had down with the fused Saiyan warrior of universe six, Kefla earlier on.

Instead of being worried, like one would have thought Belmod would be, he just gave off smug grin instead as he slumped his head down and closed his eyes in an all too confident manner.

" **Cornered huh? My word, he has no idea what Jiren is actually doing, does he?"** Said Belmod in a pitying tone, his kaioshin and Jiren's fellow pride trooper Toppo just nodding their heads at this, having also figured out what was about to happen.

Right as Goku was hovering just above Jiren, he unleashed every ounce of pulsating energy he had stored up for his attack and unleashed it right at Jiren, at almost point blank range. Blue streaks of energy appearing around the remains of the stage from the released attack as the force of it caused numerous debris hovering around them still to blasted out of existence, the radiating light of the attack momentarily blinding the onlookers.

" **I-is that it, did he get him?"** Question Beerus as he shielded his eyes from the light being emitted from Goku's blast.

Belmod, having recovered from the sudden burst of light quicker than Beerus, looked down at the location of Jiren and Goku and found his already confident smile stretch from ear to ear as he responded to Beerus's question.

" **Oh, that's it alright. The only thing you got wrong Beerus, is who got who."**

Beerus, having fully recovered hid ability to see what was going, found his vision meeting what Belmod was referring to. Everyone else following suit shortly there, after. To the surprise of everyone in the bleachers, other than universe eleven, Goku's attack had failed. Not only had it failed, but the energy of the Kamehameha had been flattened out like a disk as Jiren had a full power ki blast of his own pressing against it, halting it in place completely.

Toppo chose this moment to speak up, his arms crossed over his chest as he stated in a factual tone what was happening. **"From battling against this form before, and witnessing for himself how it fought when facing off against Kefla from before, Jiren has already seen through it!"**

At that moment, it happened. Jiren released the full brunt of his ki attack right in Goku's face, with the Saiyan, even under the effects of the incomplete Ultra Instinct, being unable to dodge as it slammed into him, sending him high into the 'sky' of the world of void, disappearing from sight as Jiren's attack fizzled out.

A silence quickly encompassed the bleachers as Beerus began to shake, his whole body almost quivering as he turned his head to the side, a single empty seat next to him that didn't remain empty any longer as the familiar form of a now unconscious Goku appeared before him, having been knocked out of his Ultra Instinct state.

" **G-Goku..no, it can't be…"** Said Beerus as he broke into a cold sweat, realization donning on him that Goku had lost… which meant only one thing.

" **All ten warriors of universe seven have been eliminated. Therefore, universe seven shall now be erased!"** Stated the grand priest in an authoritative tone.

Universe eleven began to celebrate as they would not be erased while those of universe seven hung their heads in despair, as they knew that imminent erasure was pending for them.

If one were to look up at the floating pedestal that held the two omni-kings, one would see a distraught look on both of their faces. While neither of them personally cared about universe seven at all, they did care about Goku, as he was their friend after all. The thought of them erasing universe seven meant nothing to them, whilst the thought of Goku being erased on the other hand, made them feel sad. They didn't want Goku to be erased, but at the same time, they had to erase all of universe seven, that included Goku unfortunately. Or, did they?

Both Zen'os turned to each other, both having obviously come up with the same plan of action as they nodded at each other. Instead of erasing Goku, they would spare him, but do it in a way that no one would find out. To do that, they would have to send him away to a different universe. Not one of their own, but another one that was outside their current jurisdiction, away from prying eyes. In order to do that though, they would need to do it in a way that wouldn't upset the balance of whatever universe they were going to send him to, which means instead of just teleporting him there, they would have to re-incarnate him into that universe where he would have to play by its rules rather than theirs. He would be reborn there, in a new body, without his memories and powers, free to start anew.

The two Zen'os, understanding what they were going to do, raised their hands in the air, as a bright white light emitted from their palms, while the same glow came over the forms of team universe seven as well as everything in their home universe, including the universe itself.

The two Zen'os snuck one final look at their friends fallen form as both had the same thought run through their heads. **"Where ever you go Goku, we hope you live a good life there. Goodbye, friend."**

The two Zen'os then clamped their hands down on the light in their palms in a squishing motion. On que, the warriors of universe seven, along with their universe and gods, were erased from existence, never to be seen again. Goku, on the other hand…

 _In the Ikkitousen universe… near 17 years before the beginning of the series… somewhere in Japan…_

" **HHRAAAAGH!"** came the pained scream of a woman in labour. She was currently laid out flat on a hospital bed, her legs having been spread open so as to give the oncoming new-born space to come out.

Said woman in labour currently, was a beautiful woman with long, cascading black hair that reached her lower back, her eyes a charcoal black. Her skin being as smooth and silky as a baby's bottom, her figure having been an hour glass figure before becoming pregnant. She was currently garbed in the typical white patients cloth that they gave to women giving birth.

" **That's it, my student! You're almost there, just a few more pushes and it shall be done."** Came the voice of a middle aged old man that stood at her side.

The middle-aged had greying black hair, brown eyes that held a wisdom in them that could only be obtained through decades of combat. He wore a simple green vest over his somewhat muscular physique, also choosing to don a black cloak over himself to conceal his own body, a pair of brown pants with sandals on to finish his ensemble. Certainly an odd look in this day and age for sure, not that the man, whose was a martial arts master cared all that much about what young people thought of him though.

" **haaaaaaaaaagh!"** The woman screamed once more as she gave another final push before going silent. The room itself became silent for a few seconds, until the tell-tale sign of a certain cry was heard.

" **Waaaaaaaaagh!"** Came the cry of the newly born baby as it was brought into this world, the baby being in the arms of the doctor that was helping the woman give birth, the baby being wrapped inside a warm blanket, courtesy of the doctor.

" **Congratulations, Mrs. Son, you've given birth to a healthy baby boy!"** Exclaimed the doctor as he handed the wrapped up bundle of life over to the now smiling mother, who was beginning to look on the pale side…

" **Thank you doctor, I appreciate it."** Said Mrs. Son, as she gently took her new-born child out of the doctor's hands and held the baby in her embrace, in a way that only a mother could.

" **Hey there little guy, how are you feeling?"** In response to his mother's question, the baby simply cried out as it tried to reach for it's mother despite being held within the blanket. To everyone in the room, his attempts at doing this just looked adorable.

" **Heh, would ya look at that, he hasn't been out of the womb for anything more than a minute and he already wants to hug his mom, how sweet."** Said the middle-aged martial arts master as he looked down at this display with a gentle smile.

The mother turned her head to the man, a kind smile adorning her face. **"Indeed it is."**

The man's face then changes drastically from before, going from a happy grin to a depressed frown as his eyes gazed down sadly at the new-born. **"It's such a shame that he'll have no choice but to be involved in what destiny has to unfold in the future from the past…"**

Mrs. Son, understanding what her former master was talking about, simply gave a small nod to this, her smile becoming melancholic as she did so.

" **Yes… yes it is…"** Said the woman as she stretched her arms out toward her former master, baby being held on her hands. **"But… I have faith that he can avoid such a fate, as I also know that you will make a good caretaker for him."**

The master picked up the bundle of life out of the mother's weakening grasp as tears began to prick in his eyes. He could tell from the way her chi was disappearing rapidly that she was approaching death's door.

" **I will. Now tell me, what is his name?"** Asked the man as he glanced back and forth between the still crying child and the dying mother.

The mother smiled back at him and the baby with a radiant smile that one wouldn't expect from someone about to die, her final breath being used to say her baby boy's name. **"Goku… His name is Son Goku."**

With that, the mother peacefully passed away on the bed, her master looking on at her with a determined look on his face as tears shed down his cheeks freely. **"I promise you, Gine, I'll raise your son to the best of my abilities. I'll make sure he's strong enough to take on whatever challenge he faces in this world. Hopefully, whatever fate he has been handed by the sacred stones he can overcome… Hopefully."**

With his promise made, the man with now named baby Goku in his arms, walked out of the hospital room as the doctors came by to see the now deceased woman on the bed. Only one goal in mind for the man as he looked down one last time at the crying baby in his arms. Rare this boy to become the warrior who would hopefully shatter the chains of fate that many his age would be forced to abide by as the history and battles of the three great kingdoms from long ago would come to the fore-front once more…


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start this chapter, I'll just respond to a review I got in regards to Goku still having his Saiyan powers or not. All I'll say is that some of his traits from his old life, like his talent for fighting and love for food have crossed over to a degree etc. Believe me though, this Goku despite the talent and passion he'll have for fighting is still 100% human now, and not Saiyan, in case anyone was confused.**

 **Now, on with chapter 2!**

 **The Dragon Warrior:**

 **Chapter 2: A destined childhood meeting**

 _Six years later…_

As the rays of the mighty sun rising up in the sky blared down on the land below, shining it's magnificence through the many trees within the forest, creating what looked like pillars of light as they broke through the cover of the trees down to the ground and rivers, where it reflected off them and lit up even the smallest particles of water flowing within the river, giving the scene a look of picturesque beauty one could only expect to see in nature alone.

However, it wasn't just the forest and rivers that had felt the suns beautiful, elegant rays of light, as they also blared down on a certain dojo that was located at the centre of the forest where the trees cut off.

The dojo itself was nothing special. It was quite small, the inside of it only having four rooms in total with very small hallways that connected them. The first being a simple kitchen, with wooden walls being what made up the rooms instead of bricks or cement. The kitchen only had a few drawers off to the side that held a few forks, knives, spoons and chopsticks. A small white fridge stood near it, stocked up with enough food and drink for at least today and what looked like a few pots and pans haphazardly strewn about on the only table in the room, which was at the centre of the kitchen.

The second room, which was the living room, consisted merely of a single small four legged table in the middle of the room with two cushions on either side to sit down on, no chairs in sight. There was a single picture hanging on the wall on the other side of the room from the door, one which had the image of a younger, familiar looking master with perfectly black hair and dressed in his usual attire, standing in the middle of two young looking teens, one female and the other male roughly around the age of fifteen with a smile of pride on his face as he laid both his hands on their shoulders.

The first teen, who was the girl, was basically a younger, but still pretty looking Gine, while the other was the boy, who held a serious look on his face as his coal black eyes stared at the camera, face unwavering as his palm tree styled hair stood proud on his head.

Once the beams of sunlight broke through the curtains of the third room, which was a bedroom with a single sized bed and a simple brown drawer next to it. From within the white linen sheets, a small body began to stir as the suns rays that peered through the gaps in the curtains fell on the eyes of the young six year old underneath. The boy tossed and turned to try and get the sunlight away from him but to no avail as his eyes had no choice but to peel open groggily, vision momentarily blurred.

The boy let out a yawn, his vision becoming clear shortly after as he pulled the sheets away from his form and dropped down on to the wooden floor feet first and began his slow, tired trek to the kitchen, stomach beginning to grumble as it awaited some sustenance.

As he made his way through the hall and into the kitchen, a singular window revealed the boys appearance. Dressed in simple blue pj's, was none other than the young boy Son Goku, whose dreary coal black eyes gazed at the fridge as he opened the door, spiky black hair waving a bit as it jutted out in multiple directions, unknown to him the exact same way it had in a previous life.

As the young Goku searched for something to eat, he didn't notice his master walk into the room as he perused the inside of the fridge and stop behind him with his arms crossed.

Just as Goku found something he'd like to eat, he heard someone cough behind him and froze on the spot as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead as he turned his head around slowly, the form of his master coming into view as he did so.

" **And just what do you think you're doing there, Goku?"** Asked the master in a neutral tone, his brow raised as he gazed down expectantly at the young child before him.

" **Uhh, getting something to eat, master?"** Responded Goku, his voice sounding unsure of his own words, despite them being the truth.

" **Mm, I see that, but it appears that we have forgotten something now haven't we?"** Said the master as he motioned his head to the window, where outside there could be seen a patch of land that was used for training, with a few training dummies made out of wood along with a few other bits of training equipment outside.

Goku just sighed as a small smile came over his face. **"Train first, then eat?"**

" **Bingo."** replied the master as he began walking towards the door outside, Goku quickly closing the fridge as he ran back into his room and got changed into his own training gi that his master had for him, which was a simple orange top and pants with small black training shoes on as he followed him out into the open.

" **We've been through this same song and dance routine of you trying to raid the fridge early for almost a year Goku… I'm honestly surprised that you're still trying this, then again.. you are still a child after all, for all I know maybe you think that this might work if you try it enough times? Heh, that'll be the day…"** Thought the master with a sweat drop as he kept walking.

As soon as they reached their usual training spot, the master signalled for Goku to begin practising, first by hitting the wooden dummy with punches and kicks from his small body, before doing a quick jog around the forest to cool down before coming back and doing a quick few spars with the master, where he would show the young boy some of his moves. Moves which he himself would later practise, learn and master to become a better martial artist.

It was currently seven in the morning, and this practise of theirs would continue until about nine or so, which Goku didn't mind all that much, just the fact he had to wait to eat whenever they did this aggravated the young boy.

If Goku was being honest with himself right now, he really did actually enjoy the training he did with his master, it gave him a rush that his six year old body loved to feel as he found everything to do with martial arts to be fun. According to the master, he was really good at it, even going as far as to call him a prodigy at one point, not that Goku knew what that was but it sounded cool.

As the young boy levelled the training dummy in front of him with numerous controlled punches and kicks for a good thirty minutes, his master grabbed an apple from out of his cloak, taking a quick bite out of it as he called out to his student.

" **That's enough of that for now Goku, go on your jog next."**

Goku stopped his attacks on the dummy as he looked at his master before nodding his head to him and running into the forest. Neither of them had to worry about anything happening since the route he ran on had pretty much no wild life whatsoever, so he'd be fine.

As the boy disappeared into the forest, the master let out a grin as he took another bite of his apple. **"I have to say Gine, your son is certainly gifted that's for sure…"** Thought the middle aged man as his eyes landed on the dummy Goku had been going at for the last half hour, the thing being cracked in multiple places in it's body, many chips of wood threatening to snap off it as it barely stayed up right.

Must might not find this that impressive on the surface, but given the age of the boy, along with the fact that he had reinforced the wood a little with his chi to make it more durable, and suddenly what that six year old had managed to do it seemed much more impressive.

" **At the rate this little bastards going, he'll have surpassed me in no time. Heh, I wonder how proud you'd be of him if you could see him now, Gine."** Thought the man somberly as he waited for the boy's return so they could get to their spar, and then perhaps-no, he would bring him somewhere else other then around where they lived. Maybe to a playground or something as a treat. Yeah, that sounded good.

Once the young boy made it back after about another half an hour, he smiled up at his master as he awaited his instructions. It didn't take the man any longer then a few seconds to smile down at the kid as he prepared to begin their spar…

 _About an hour later…_

" **Ok, that's enough for now, time for breakfast."** Said the master as he turned his back to his student, who was laying back first on the ground in exhaustion after his spar with his master, which was always the case after they finished since he didn't go easy on him despite his age.

With a bit of extra effort, young Goku was able to move his tired muscles in his arms and legs to get up off the ground and back unto his feet, as he followed his master inside so he could finally have something to eat.

As they made it back to the fridge, the master wasted no time in bringing out a tonne of stuff from the fridge, including about six different eggs, sausages, rashers, bacon slices and toast slices for the two of them to eat and began cooking them.

A normal person would only require less then a quarter of what he had out there to be satisfied, and that held true for the master as well, but not for young Goku. For some reason, this could seemed to have a ferocious appetite, one that was definitely a lot higher then any kid his age and even an adult for that manner. The master had gotten used to it however, having dealt with the boy's almost black hole like stomach for years at this point. Unknown to either of them, this appetite was tame compared to what it was before Goku's reincarnation, but then again, neither of them would ever actually become privy to that little tid-bit of information.

Once the food had been cooked, the master quickly laid out his and Goku's portions on the table, Goku's of course being about two thirds of the whole thing, and they quickly ate through it with gusto.

When they had finished, both having just fully satisfied themselves for now, the master decided to tell the boy about the change of plans today.

" **Hey Goku?"** Started the master, grabbing his students attention immediately.

" **Yes master?"** Replied Goku, gazing at his master as he wondered what he was going to say.

" **Normally after this, I'd give you some time off for awhile until we come back for some more training in the afternoon, but I've decided to do something else."** Said the master with a smirk.

" **Ooh, what is it?"** Asked Goku with child-like curiosity, beginning to sound a little more excited.

" **Simple my boy, I'm bringing you to a playground outside of the forest, so you can play around with kids your own age."**

" **Really?"** said Goku, his voice carrying an excitement to it that the master hadn't heard before outside of telling him he could have seconds at dinner.

" **Really, we'll be leaving here in a few hours so be ready Goku."**

 _A few hours later…_

Those few hours flew by like clockwork, and by around twelve at noon, the master and Goku set off out of the dojo, and eventually out of the forest and unto the streets of a quaint little town that harboured near the forest. The walk through the pathways of the forest and through the walkways of the town took another hour to get past on foot since both were walking there before the master caught sight of the playground in the distance a short ways in front of them.

The master turned his head down to his pupil as he spoke to him, pointing in the playgrounds direction as he did so. **"It's just over there, I hope you have fun Goku."**

" **You're not coming with me?"** Asked the child as he turned to look at his master.

" **Me? Oh no, I'm too old for that sort of thing Goku, but I'll meet you outside the playground at six after you've finished, okay?"** Said the master as he waved his hand dismissively.

Goku just nodded his head at this, only one question coming to mind before he went off. **"So then, what are you going to be doing master?"**

" **Don't you worry about me kid, I got grown up things to do."** Was all the master said as he branched off from the boy and took a left down a street. **"Time to find me a brothel or something, I haven't been able to get off in quite some time."** Thought the master lecherously as he walked off into the distance.

Goku meanwhile, took this as his que to walk off towards the children's playground. Once he got in though, the first thing he spotted was three boys about his age, maybe a little younger. The first two boys had their backs turned to Goku, whilst the third boy, who had dark blue hair and wore a white t-shirt, blue shorts and white shoes, was currently kneeling on the ground in front of the other two boys with tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Goku may not be the brightest boy, but he could tell that whatever those other two boys were doing, it was upsetting the other one. Goku didn't take long to make up his mind as he walked forward over to the three boys, fully intent on helping the crying kid out.

" **Hey! Whatever you two are doing, stop it!"** Said Goku out loud, getting straight to the point as he caught the attention of the three boys, all of which turned to look at him as he approached.

" **Huh? Who're you?"** Said the boy on the left, who had brown hair and wore a simple white vest, blue shorts and white sneakers.

The other boy on the right, who also had brown hair and wore a black shirt, with brown shorts and brown shoes, parroted what his friend said as they both zoned in on the new kid.

" **My name is Goku, and you'd better listen to what I said."** Said Goku, a somewhat serious look now on his face.

" **Tch, whatever. Hey man, let's get out of here."** Said the boy on the left to his friend who just nodded his head as they both made to leave, both of them sticking their tongues out at Goku childishly as they walked past him and out of the entrance. Any interest in picking on that other kid having all but left them due to the new kid on the block.

With those two gone, Goku walked up closer to the kneeling dark blue haired boy, who was still shedding tears, his sobs being quite audible now that Goku was this close to him.

" **Hey uh, those two are gone now. There's no reason to cry anymore. Here-"** Goku outstretched his hand towards the crying boy who was looking at him with some surprise that he had just helped him even though he didn't know him at all. **"-take my hand."**

The boy's sobs began to calm down as he stared at the outstretched appendage for a few seconds before grabbing unto it with his own hand as Goku helped him back to his feet.

" **you okay?"** Asked Goku with a hint of concern.

" **Y-yeah, I guess"** stuttered the boy, his tears beginning to dry up as he focused on the new kid who had helped him.

" **That's good, by the way, the name's Goku! What's yours?"** Said Goku, much more enthusiasm leaking out of his tone now.

" **U-uh, my name is Koukin. Koukin shuuyu."** Replied the now named Koukin, his voice still stuttering a little, more out of shyness than anything else.

" **Koukin huh? That's a pretty cool name."** remarked Goku, a laid back grin finding its way on to his face.

Koukin smiled back at him a little as he heard the compliment. This kid was definitely much friendlier than those other two boys. **"You think so?"**

Goku nodded his head affirmatively at this. **"Absolutely."**

Before anything else could be said between the two however, another child made their presence known.

" **Hey you, you big Meanie! Get away from Koukin!"**

" **Huh?"** was all Goku could get out as he looked up in confusion at the voice. His eyes caught sight of a young girl, probably a little younger then himself, standing on top of a platform to something he had never seen before.

The girl had beautiful strawberry blond hair that reached just down past her shoulders, two strands of which stuck out from the top of her head. Her emerald green eyes stared down at him with misplaced anger as she was garbed in a yellow summer girls dress and brown shoes.

This was all the detail that Goku's eyes managed to capture as the girl jumped off the platform down towards him. **"Hiyah!"** She yelled out as she planted her foot into Goku's face, sending him back-first to the ground. The red imprint of a shoe now on his face, his body twitching on the ground rather comically from the sudden kick to the face.

The strawberry blonde girl had landed on her feet after her out of nowhere drop kick, a triumphant smile on her cute little face as she looked at the currently downed Goku. **"Take that!"**

" **H-Hakufu, what did you do that for!?"** remarked Koukin in shock at what she had just done. His voice having gone from shy to indignant, but still containing a stutter.

" **Saving you from a bully Koukin!"** Exclaimed Hakufu, still having not taken her eyes off of Goku, who had just sat up from her blow.

" **Saving me? That person you just kicked was helping me, not bullying me!"** Said Koukin, his voice cracking a little from raising his voice to gain Hakufu's attention.

Hakufu quickly whipped her head in Koukin's direction as she heard this, a humorous look of shock on her face as her eyes widened. **"He was!?"**

" **Yes, he was."** Koukin stated, his voice now having a lower volume to it as he had calmed down.

The young girl known as Hakufu then whipped her head back in Goku's direction so fast that it begged the question how she didn't gain whiplash from it as a look of regret washed over her childish features.

" **Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!"** Said Hakufu apologetically as she approached the sitting form of Goku and helped him get up.

" **Ugh, its fine."** Mumbled Goku as he rubbed his head in pain, still reeling from the effects of the kick to an extent. A kick which he could've dodged had he seen it coming and kept his guard up. A mistake he would certainly try not to replicate in the future if he could.

" **Are you gonna be alright? I did hit you pretty hard…"** Said Hakufu in a concerned tone.

" **Yeah, I'll be fine."** Replied Goku, the effects of the blow wearing off rather quick as he refocused his attention on the new kid in front of him. **"Why did you think I was bullying him though?"**

Hakufu gained an abashed look on her face as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. **"Uh you see, I kinda took a nap up on the slide since I felt a little sleepy, and while I was napping, all I could hear was Koukin crying. So, when I woke up and the only one I saw other than my cousin was you…"**

" **You thought I was the one who made him cry."** Goku finished for her as she trailed off. A small sweat drop rolling down the back of his and Koukin's heads as they heard her reasoning, Koukin taking it a step further as he face palmed at his cousin's antics while muttering the word 'stupid' under his breath.

" **Heeey, I'm not stupid!"** Remarked Hakufu, a tinge of anger in her tone as she turned to her cousin with a look of annoyance, having somehow heard his muttering.

Koukin practically jolted back as he realized Hakufu had heard him. **"S-sorry Hakufu, I didn't mean it."** Said Koukin rather lamely in an attempt to calm his cousin down as she really hated being called stupid.

" **Hmph! You'd better be. I hate being called stupid."** Hakufu turned her attention back to Goku as her annoyed expression turned into a friendly smile. **"By the way, my name's Hakufu Sonsaku, what's yours?"** Questioned Hakufu rather politely after giving her full name, something her mother had told her to do to be more respectful.

Goku rubbed the back of his head in a laid back manner as he answered. **"Son Goku, but you can call me Goku."**

" **Goku huh…"** Hakufu closed her eyes briefly as she gave him a toothy smile. **"I like that name."**

" **Uh, thanks. I guess I like your name too."** Replied Goku, trying to be as polte back to her as he could be, while simultaneously feeling weird after she complimented his name for some reason.

Hakufu giggled at this as she grabbed one of his hands into her own. **"Come on, let's go and play together and have some fun!"** She exclaimed excitedly as she began pulling Goku behind her, who didn't resist as he just allowed her to bring him where she wanted to go, having an odd feeling in his gut that he would have a lot more enjoyment so long as he was with her. He didn't know why this was the case, and given the fact he was only six years old, he didn't care to question it either as Koukin silently followed behind them with a smile of his own at possibly having a friend outside his cousin.

The following number of hours that flew by would see the three kids playing around on the swings, slides, monkey bars and even playing a couple games of hide and seek along with tag, all the while each of them wore beaming smiles and let out constant laughter at all the fun they were having as a quick bond began to form, one that would only continue to grow in the near future as they would all come face to face with a millennial old destiny…

 _A while later…_

It was about six hours following the initial meeting, and subsequent quick friendship that had been formed between Goku, Hakufu and Koukin as playtime had finished and Goku bid goodbye to his new friends as they walked off in two different directions. Each hoping that at some point they would get to see the other again, as they had all enjoyed the time they spent playing together.

As Goku walked out of the entrance to the playground he had come in initially, he spotted his master walking over to him from down the street he had went. As the master came up close to Goku, the boy noticed how he had a serene look on his face, as if he had just had a weight lifted off his shoulders.

" **I hope you had fun Goku. It's time for us to head back now."** Stated the master in a more jovial way then Goku had ever heard him speak in before as they began walking back to the dojo.

" **You seem really happy master, did something good happen to you wherever you went?"** Questioned Goku as he smiled up at his master, having never seen him looking this relaxed before.

" **Well Goku, all I can say is that for the first time in years, I got to clean out my pipe. You'll understand what I mean when you get older."** Was all Goku's master said as he trekked on forward, Goku nodding his head as he followed his master back home, having faith that what his master said was true and just leaving it at that.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon Warrior:**

 **Chapter 3: Rescuing a blue-haired vixen**

 _Nine years later…_

As the fresh breeze of the cool morning air wafted about the forest trees, their leaves billowing softly at the gentle touch of the wind, birds chirping happily as they glided through the branches of the trees, the sounds of shattering wood and Bruce lee-esque battle cries could be heard coming from the small dojo that still stood proudly in the middle of said forest.

Just outside the dojo on a small patch of land, the person responsible for those sounds was none other than Goku, now fifteen years old. The young boy had certainly grown quite a bit over the years, as he now stood at a respectable five foot eight inches, his face a lot less chubby and far more angular as well as defined, wearing a Gi identical to the one he had worn as a small child, only difference was this one was made to fit his current stature. The Gi doing great job of clinging to him and showing off the fruits of his training with his master, his sleeveless attire showing off his impressive biceps as he threw another straight punch at one of the many training dummies his master had set up for him. His fist impacted with the face of the dummy and instantly caving it in from the pressure alone, before the force of it expanded outward and made the head practically combust into tiny wooden pieces.

Those wooden pieces fell to the ground, joining the remains of the last thirty dummy heads he had eviscerated earlier as he moved on throwing jabs left and right at the dummies that followed it before he switched it up a little as he came up the fortieth dummy he was going to smash through. Twisting his hips a little, he grounded his left foot to the ground as he brought his right foot up in an arc and decapitated it with a savage round house before using the momentum he gained from that move to launch himself towards another group of about ten dummies that were grouped around each other like bowling pins.

Guess that made him the bowling ball… Either way, he made short work of them right as he barrelled into them, his fists and feet were like a blur as he rained out dozens of hard strikes at every dummy before him, pulverising them all into nothing but small pieces of timber in under about three seconds flat.

He paused after this, having laid waste to all of his training dummies for the morning as he gave a slight inhale and exhale whilst the sound of a slow clap could be heard not too far away.

Goku took that moment to glance over with a smile as his eyes locked on to the figure of his master, who despite being about sixty, still looked the same as he had almost a decade ago, an amused smile adorning his face.

He wasn't the only spectator however. Stood next to his master with an even more amused, yet also friendly smile, was the one and only Koukin Shuuyu.

Now about fourteen years old, standing a few inches shorter than Goku at five foot four and with a physique that looked exactly like that of your average young teenage boy. Not that that mattered any since he was much stronger than he looked, thanks in no small part to the man who stood beside him.

A lot had happened in the last nine or so years since he had met Koukin and Hakufu at the playground. For starters, following that his trips over to that playground had become much more frequent for the first few years, as he had convinced his master to allow him over there almost everyday following training. Well, he said convinced… but it was more like the man had heard his request and agreed to immediately, mumbling under his breath how it gave him a chance get off more frequently. Get off of what exactly? He had no clue to this day… But hey! It meant he got to go back to that playground to meet up with his first friends, who thankfully ended up being the there the next day he had come down as well, and they had made a promise to themselves to show up everyday at that time, if they could, and have fun with each other.

Sadly, Hakufu had had to leave town to some place else about six years ago, though not without her and Koukin visiting him at his and his masters dojo just before she left. They had followed him up there on a day in which he had thought they were unable to come to the playground, and had tracked back up the mountain to wait for his masters return. His master having told him that if he ever got bored or his little friends weren't able to show up, which he had assumed Goku had made but never met them until that point in person, that he return to their dojo and wait for them as if Goku wasn't at the playground when he came back, he'd just assume he had trekked back to the dojo.

According to Koukin, it was all Hakufu's idea. She had apparently wanted to see where her best friend, and only friend other than her cousin Koukin lived. So that, when she returned at some point, and she had sworn she would, she would know where to find him. Though she, as well as Koukin by that point, had wanted to come and play at his dojo for a change. Why they hadn't just asked him? Well, Koukin told him again that Hakufu had thought it would be cooler if they did it that way, and he hadn't been in a mood to argue with her, since at the time when she had decided on something, trying to talk her out of it would've been the equivalent of trying to a brick wall and get a word out of it.

He hadn't tried to stop her either. Far from it, he had indulged her instantly and before long he had given them a quick tour of the dojo before they starting playing games like tag and hide and go seek for quite a few hours, laughing about themselves as the three of them always had done before.

He could still remember the amused look his master had given them when he strode back into the dojo earlier than expected and saw the three of them running around like headless chickens as Koukin tried, and failed epically to tag either him or Hakufu.

Following that, he had introduced them to his master. Before Hakufu left that day, she had asked his master as politely as she could to show her some moves, with Koukin looking on too with some interest. His master had agreed, and what he had shown them that day had Hakufu with stars in her eyes proclaiming that he was soo cool. And Koukin? Well, it didn't take a genius to figure out how awed he had been by his master's prowess. Since, you know, he was wearing the same Gi that he was wearing right now presently.

He smiled inwardly at those memories as the two of them walked over to him. It was Koukin who spoke first.

" **Nice going Goku! You certainly showed those dummies who's boss."** He said enthusiastically.

" **Indeed. You've certainly come a long ways in your training Goku. Those dummies weren't made with anything brittle. I made dame sure that they were fashioned with the toughest and sturdiest wood I could get my hands on, and yet you pulverized it like it was nothing."** Said the master with clear pride in his voice as he took a quick look around at the devastation that Goku had wrought before them with his destructive power and his technique before turning his head back over to his disciple. **"I can say with the utmost confidence that in at most half a decade, you'll have surpassed this old bastard here."** He said humorously while jutting his thumb out of his right hand at his own chest.

At their praise, Goku simply slouched a little as he rubbed the back of his head, his left hands fingers running through his black hair, his face looking somewhat bashful as he gave a friendly chuckle.

" **You think so?"** Goku questioned with a lop sided grin.

" **Absolutely."** Replied Koukin as his smile broadened, bring up a clenched fist before Goku for a friendly fist bump, which Goku gladly took with a small laugh.

The master looked between the two of them with a small smile before he changed the topic of discussion all together.

" **Now then Goku, with your morning training finished, I think it's about time you get ready for your first day at school."**

" **Ok."** Was Goku's simple reply with a nod of his head as he moved past the two of them, into the dojo towards his room to fetch the uniform he had to wear.

After a couple of minutes, Goku returned from inside the dojo. He was now dressed in a buttoned up white shirt worn under a light brown vest complete with black pants and shoes.

The master whistled, **"Not bad boy, you'll definitely catch the eye of a number of girls like that."**

Goku rose a brow at his master's words, which hadn't been the first time he'd done so. **"I don't understand how I'll 'catch the eye' of them master. But, I'll take your word for it."**

The master just sighed and shook his head at his pupil's response. The boy was fifteen and he still didn't understand what he was talking about when it came to the opposite sex. Such a shame, he had hoped Goku would be a little more curious by now… Even Koukin knew what he had meant by that if the sweat drop that came over his face as he looked at Goku was any indication.

Hopefully that would be rectified in the next few years as he met some beautiful sexy women that Got his hormones working right.

Regardless of that though, it was time he was sent on his way.

" **Goku-"** Said the master grabbing Goku's attention as he fished something out of his cloak and tossed it to his student who caught it with ease, **"-You'll be needing that. It's to prove your status as a fighter among the schools."**

Goku hummed in agreement as he looked down at the oddly shaped, almost see through stone in his hand, his master having told him years ago a stream lined version of the war between the three kingdoms and how it was history trying to repeat itself in the modern day with those who inherited the souls of the warriors from that time period. It didn't really make any sense to him, and he couldn't really wrap his head around it.

Not that that mattered though, since there was one thing he did know… He really loved fighting, and this meant he would run into plenty of strong and skilled opponents that could test him to his limits, which excited him more then he was willing to admit.

" **You remember the school you're going to, right?"** Questioned his master

Goku once again nodded his in the affirmative, **"I do. It's called Nanyo. If I remember correctly, it should be about an hour long walk from here to there and is on the right side of town."**

" **That's about right.-"** The master started before checking a random watch that he pulled out of his cloak. **"It's about six-thirty in the morning right now. The 'school hours' start at about eight, so I suggest you get going so you can make it on time, and make a good impression on your fellow fighters at the school."**

Goku gained a curious look as he heard this, which also seeped out of his tone as he spoke. **"Make a good impression? How do you suppose I do that?"**

The response his master gave almost made Koukin fall over comically in shock as he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, **"Heh, that's easy. Just take down about fifty of them in a fight as soon as you get in there. Believe me, there's no way they'll forget something like that."**

Goku just chuckled at that, filing it away in his head to do that once he got there as he said his goodbye to the two of them and began to make his trek towards his new school. All the while, his master got back to training with Koukin as he started to give him a spar.

 _Almost an hour later…_

Goku hummed a bit to himself as he walked down the street, now no more than ten minutes away from Nanyo high school. His hands were in his pants pockets as he moved forward with a relaxed and easy going posture.

As he was about to continue straight however, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small group of about four people midway into one of the narrow alleyways that connected to this street.

The first three had their backs turned to them, and from what he could see were wearing a different uniform to his own, which consisted of a red blazer over a white shirt, black pants and shoes. The first guy in-between the other two had spiky brown hair, whilst the one on the right had messy black hair, and the one on the left had a clean shaven head. All of them were also sporting their own oddly shaped coloured stones being hung from their ears.

They seemed to be surrounding the last member of the group, who was wearing the female version of Nanyo's uniform which was basically the same with the exception of a short light brown skirt that went down just below her inner thighs rather than black pants. She had short dark blue hair, emerald green eyes and a heart shaped face. She too, was also wearing one of the stones on her ear.

From what he could see, she seemed to be glowering at the three guys surrounding her. Instead of stepping in immediately, Goku decided to hug the wall for a second and watch on to see what happens before doing anything.

With Goku watching as a spectator, the guy in the middle smirked as he took a step forward, a look of lust in his eyes as he looked down at the girl glowering at him, specifically at her breasts held within her uniform which were fairly big and round. His eyes then quickly trailed down to her legs and thighs, which he whistled at for how sexy they looked to him before his eyes trailed back up to meet her cute face.

" **Well well, look what we've got here. A fine ass looking vixen like yourself shouldn't be walking down shady alleyways like this. You never know what could happen."** The guy said, his two buddies nodding along at what he said as their eyes roamed over her body, with clear sexual intent in their eyes.

The girl scowled at the three of them, having gotten the gist already that the three of them wanted to fuck her, and clearly had no intention of allowing that to happen if she could help it.

" **You gonna say something babe? Or, are ya planning to use that mouth of yours for something else…"** Said the guy on the left with a perverted grin as he motioned towards his crotch. **"It would make things easier if you did, so what are you waiting for? Either get on your knees and open wide, or bend over near that wall for us and spread your cheeks."**

" **Do you assholes really think I'm gonna do what you say?"** Asked the blue haired girl through grit teeth. A small bead of sweat running down her brow as her glower intensified. **"If you really believe I'll go along with that, you've got to be utter idiots. Now, get out of my way. I have somewhere to be."**

The guy on the right just shook his head at her as he 'tsked' before a perverted grin of his came over his face as the three looked at her with hunger in their eyes. **"Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way guys."**

" **Indeed we will. Whether you like it or not girl, you'll be giving us what we want."** Said the guy in the middle with an edge to his tone as the three of them prepared to jump her.

The blue-haired girl let out a 'tch' in annoyance and uneasiness as she prepped herself for the attack. **"Damn it this is bad… it's three on one, and what's worse is that they aren't going to be easy to take down. They might be fucking pigs, but I can't underestimate them, especially since they all have the same coloured magatama stone as me, which means they are all c-rank fighters like me…"** She thought to herself as she eyed the three of them with a sharp gaze. **"I can't take them lightly, I'll have to go all out if I want any chance of beating them. Otherwise, I'll end up getting gang-banged here and now."** She finished in her thoughts with an involuntary shutter at the things these three shit heads would do to her.

Unfortunately for her, the three of them had noticed her shutter and the leader of the three decided to goad her. **"Aww what's the matter? Already thinking of the ways we're gonna ravage that body of yours? Don't worry, we'll have you screaming our names in ecstasy before long."**

At this point, the blue-haired vixen as the middle guy had called her, had had enough. She clamped down hard on her teeth with silent anger as she charged towards the one in the middle with a huff.

The one in the middle just about ducked his head in time as a round house kick that would've more than likely left him concussed sailed over his head as the girls skirt rose up from the action, giving everyone present a clear look at her white panties. even as her foot came back to the ground as she made a quick turn, it allowed them all a brief view of her panty clad ass before she swung around with what appeared to be a punch aimed at the middle guy once more.

He dodged her attack once again, only to notice that the punch had been a feint as she quickly torqued her hips as she spun at 180 degrees for a kick to his solar plexus.

The breath came out of the guy along with a bit of spittle as it hit him dead on, a brief, if somewhat sadistic smile of satisfaction coming over the girl briefly as she dished out some much needed pain to the one who aggravated her the most out of the three.

Unfortunately, the smile was washed away almost instantly and replaced with a surprised yelp as she felt her other leg get kicked out from under her. In her glee from having struck the leader of the three man band, she had, for a second forgotten it was a three on one affair, which left her vulnerable to an attack from the side by either of the other two.

This led to her falling on her back with a 'thud'. Her rather large rack giving a good bounce from the sudden impact with the ground along with her skirt flying up from the sudden fall giving the three guys yet another up skirt shot at her panties and crotch.

The guy who had been kicked by her managed to remain standing and not fall to a knee, his eyes met hers with a snarl as he gazed at her downed state with anger in his eyes.

" **You bitch! Just for that, I'll make sure to be extra rough with you when I bend you over, AND FUCK YOU LIKE THE SLUT YOU ARE!"** He all but yelled passionately at the end, his intent to make her his and his friend's bitch more clear than ever.

" **I think it'd be best if you backed off actually."** Remarked Goku as he stepped out into the open and made his presence known, having seen more than enough to not like where this was going.

The three guy's and the bluenette froze for a moment, the girls eyes drifting past her three would be possible rapists, towards the other side of the alleyway she had been heading before being cut off. The heads of the men turned towards the origin of the voice as well, the attention of all four now firmly on Goku, who was frowning at the three of them.

The eyes of the leader of the three narrowed as he locked eyes with Goku, his two pals on either side of him watching him closely.

The leader scoffed at his presence a few seconds later as he held his gaze. **"Oh please, give me a break. Kid, if you know what's good for ya, you won't try and play captain save-a-ho with this broad of ours over here."** He said while jutting his thumb in her direction. **"So, if you wouldn't mind, piss off so we can get back to business."**

The 'broad' in question grit her teeth as she heard this, the two friends of his nodding at his words as they started to turn their attention back to her.

Goku, upon hearing the casual dismissal scowled at the man, choosing instead to start walking forward, showing the guy he wasn't backing down.

The man gave an annoyed sigh as he saw Goku advance. It looks like he'd have to learn the hard way not to get involved in their business.

" **Guys?"** He said as he caught his friends attention back to him. **"It looks like mister tough guy here isn't backing down. Go and teach him a lesson he won't forget."**

The other two goons just nodded their heads at his command, wanting nothing more than to get rid of him quick so they could get back to the girl.

Said Girl let a look of worry pass over her face, a part of her wanting to scream at this idiot to get out of here and that she could handle this herself. Even if she knew damn well now that she couldn't.

Instead she remained silent as the two cronies charged at the newcomer, intent to maim him as they clenched their fists and went in swinging for a punch at the same time.

To her shock however, the boy seemed unfazed by the number advantage, and, with practical ease, caught the punches of the two of them in the palms of his hands.

This surprised the two men that he stopped them so easily, but Goku wasn't done. Using some of his strength, he pulled in the guy on the right, all while pulling his own hand away, and then shooting forward square into his face with a simple palm strike. A harsh crunch sound was heard from it as the man was skidding back the way he came, past even the girl before coming to a stop flat on his back. His eyes rolled into the back of his head showing he had been knocked out with that blow alone, his nose bent inwards at an unsightly angle as blood flowed out of the nostrils.

The other one was no wiser than his friend it would seem, as he went to kick Goku in the head while his fist was caught in his palm. Seeing it coming from a mile away, Goku ducked it easily before using his leg in the air as a chance to pull his arm under his crotch before moving up behind and hooking an arm over his neck and took him off his feet and slammed him to the ground on the back of his neck. The back of his head made a sick 'thud' with the ground as he went limp, now out cold along with his buddy.

With the two of them dealt with, Goku focused his gaze back on the leader of the trio, who now had a stunned stupid look etched to his face from Goku dispatching his companions like fodder.

The girl behind him, who was still on the floor also had a look of shock on her face from the guy clapping both of the c-ranked fighters with ease. Her shock quickly dissolved though, as she realised he had given her opportunity she needed as the other jackasses were no longer in the equation.

Her eyes stilled as she got to her feet without jackass number 1 noticing, likely due to him still being in a stupor over his getting demolished. Oh well, that just made things easier.

With a small grunt, she moved forward with purpose. Her arms wrapped around the guy's waist, her legs and knees bending forward as, in an impressive show of strength you wouldn't expect from the way she looked, lifted him off the ground.

The bastard barely had enough time to let out a surprised yelp as she arched her back almost a hundred and eighty degrees, bringing him along with her as she delivered a vicious german suplex. The back of his skull and neck impacted HARD with the pavement, sending him into the same land of dreams his cohorts were in as the girls arched over position gave her unexpected helper an eyeful of her panties with her skirt flipped upwards due to the angle she was at as he watched on. His movement halted after noticing her get up.

After a few more seconds spent in that arched pose, she removed her arms from his waist, using the little momentum she could get from the release to recline back to a standing position. Her short skirt fluttering down to just about cover her panty-clad area once more.

With the three of them dealt with, she turned her attention over to the guy who had been a great help to her just now.

" **You okay?"** He asked with concern, a friendly and comforting smile on his, admittedly handsome face as he gazed back at her.

A small tint of red dusted her cheeks, unknown to her as she responded back, **"I suppose I am, thanks to you."**

" **That's good. I'm glad you're ok miss. There's no telling what they would've put you through if they got their way."** He replied, his voice even softer than before.

She grimaced a bit at the reminder. Oh, she knew full well what they would do, and as much as she'd like to have thought she could take them on her own, without him showing up when he did, those three assholes would've beaten her, then fucked her like a prostitute afterwards. Not a single leaving her until they were fully satisfied, with her no doubt drenched and filled to the gills with their cum as it poured out her orifices. Ugh, the mere thought alone of what could've been almost making her gag in disgust.

She quickly shook her head of those thoughts however, a small smile coming on to her face as she regarded him with a sense of respect for his willingness to jump to her aid despite not knowing who she was. It spoke well of the kind of person he was. She only had two friends in her life that she trusted right now. Perhaps she could give him a shot, and considering he was wearing the Nanyo uniform, they were going to be seeing a lot more of each other in the future.

Might as well be on friendly terms right?

" **What's your name anyway? I think I'd like to know."** She asked, her tone sounding eager to find out.

" **Heh, the name's Goku. Son Goku. What's yours?"** He replied with enthusiasm.

" **Ryomo.."** the now named Ryomo replied, her lips curling up just a little further. **"Ryomo Shimei."**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back! And yeah, I meant to have this updated almost two weeks ago but hey, what can you do. A lot of shit ended up coming up and I had to delay this, unfortunately. I apologize to any of you who are a little annoyed. I mean it, if I had had more time all those days ago it would've been updated then. Either way though, it's here now and I hope you enjoy this one, though I do think I could've done the fight scenes better, but then again I'm still getting used to writing fights so hopefully I improve over time.**

 **Anyways, let's get on with this thing!**

 **The Dragon Warrior:**

 **Chapter 4: The first day at Nanyo, part 1: All V.S One**

As the cool morning air cascaded around the streets of Kanto, lightly breezing past the figures of Goku and Ryomo as they walked along the sidewalk, side by side, towards Nanyo high school which was just up ahead from them.

" **So that's it huh?** **Nanyo** **academy…"** Commented Goku inquisitively to himself and Ryomo as they approached the gates to the school.

" **That's it alright."** Replied Ryomo stoically, though there was a small, almost unnoticeable smile present as she saw the look on Goku's face. The two of them coming to a stop as they reached the open gates, eyes catching dozens of male students milling about the court yard.

A challenging smirk came upon Goku's face as he eyed the amount of people in front of him, all wearing the sacred stone on one of their ears, identifying all present as fighters.

" **Well, I guess it's time to make a good impression."** Said Goku with confidence as he smacked his left fist into his open right palm in front of his chest and started cracking his knuckles.

" **What do you mean by that Goku?"** Asked Ryomo curiously with a raised brow as she saw him cracking his knuckles.

Hearing her question, Goku turned to her with a boyish smile, his eyes looking like they had a fire lit under them in anticipation.

" **Oh yeah, I guess I should've told you. My master wants me to make a good, strong impression on everyone here."** Replied Goku, his answer only getting Ryomo to raise her brow higher in curiosity.

" **Your master huh? I guess that's understandable. A master would want his student to be given recognition after all. So, what are you going to do?"** She questioned after giving a small nod of understanding to his words.

Goku's reply was almost instantaneous as his smile directed towards her broadened. **"Oh, nothing too ridiculous. Just taking down about fifty of the school's fighters. Shouldn't be too difficult."**

Ryomo's eyes widened at his words, her mouth almost falling open in shock at what he'd said.

" **Is he serious? He's actually planning to take on fifty fighters all by himself? I know he's** **good** **, given what he showed when helping me, but that was only two guys he fought before. He'd have to be an incredibly** **high level** **fighter to take on that many on his own."** Thought Ryomo with some doubt as she threw a slightly worried glance in Goku's direction… Only to find that he had already walked through gates and was swiftly approaching several guys who had also noticed him.

" **Tch! I don't like where this is going, but I guess I don't have a choice but to watch and see what happens. Hopefully, he doesn't get himself hurt…"** was Ryomo's last thought as she narrowed her eyes, her gaze catching the beginning of the carnage that was about to happen as she walked through the gates herself.

 _Inside the_ _Nanyo_ _academy building… on the second floor…_

" **I wonder where she is? She should be here by now…"** Commented a young man who was about Goku's age as he checked the time on his watch with a concerned expression.

This young man was of average height and build, standing about five foot six inches. He was clad in the same uniform as Goku and Ryomo, indicating him as a student at Nanyo as well. His most distinctive feature being his violet coloured hair that reached down to his shoulder at the back with multiple bangs covering his forehead, his eyes a dark brown.

" **You shouldn't worry so much. She'll be here."** Responded another young man the same age as the concerned youth, a nonchalant smirk painted unto his face.

This young man had brown hair that reached his forehead and the back of his neck all the way down to his shoulders. His eyes were almost charcoal black, and his skin had a nice brownish tint to it, showing that he a tan. Like the violet haired boy, he was also wearing the Nanyo uniform.

The violet haired boy turned his attention towards him with narrowed eyes. **"Saji, she said she would be here by seven-thirty. In case you haven't realized, it's seven-forty now."**

The now named Saji just rolled his eyes at the boy's response. **"Your point being? It's only ten minutes** **Teifu** **. I'm sure she'll be here soon, so stop worrying."** Remarked Saji with a laid back demeanour.

Teifu just let out an annoyed grunt as he settled a scowl unto his face. **"You and I both know that she's never late for anything. Once she sets a time, she'll be there at that time."** Teifu's features then morphed into a more worried look. **"Unless something bad happened."**

Saji just sighed at that last statement. **"Dude seriously, you're being paranoid. Besides, if anything bad did happen** **Ryomo** **should be able to handle herself. She's a tough girl after all."**

" **I know that she's tough Saji, but I can't help but feel worried. She's our friend after all. Friends are supposed to look out for one another."** Replied Teifu with a serious tone.

Saji's smirk only broadened on his face as he heard that. **"Well you're not wrong, but still, I'm telling you she's fine. Hell, I'd be willing to bet she's arrived by now and is looking for us."**

" **You think so?"** questioned Teifu with a bit of optimism.

" **Oh yeah man, absolutely. In fact, why don't we look out the windows and down into the court yard. We should be able to spot here easily from up here."** Said Saji as he took a few steps towards the window and looked outside, Teifu doing the same.

AS soon as they looked out, they both saw a commotion going on down in the court yard, which involved dozens of students who at this point were glaring at a fairly muscular kid with crazy looking black hair that jutted out in multiple directions.

" **Huh? What the hell is that guy doing?"** Remarked Teifu in confusion.

" **It looks like he's starting a fight, and with quite a lot of people too. That guy must have some balls to do that."** Said Saji with a raised brow and an intrigued look on his face.

" **No kidding…"** Replied Teifu with a nod of agreement before his gaze shifted over the rest of the courtyard, his eyes widening as he spotted a familiar face near the gates looking on at the black haired kid with a worried look on her face. **"What's she doing down there!?"** Blurted out Teifu in shock.

Saji took quick notice of his friends shock and let his gaze travel in the same direction as his. It took him barely two seconds to realize why his friend just had an outburst.

" **Ryomo** **?"**

 _Back in the courtyard…_

Goku smirked as he looked upon the annoyed and angered visages of the students he had challenged to a fight. The reason for the anger currently going around was due to Goku saying that he would take them all on and kick their asses, and that he would do it in less than ten minutes, just to make it a tad bit more challenging. Since he had said that, you could literally feel the tension rising quick, it almost being thick enough to cut it with a knife.

" **Well? What are you guys waiting for? I came up to you looking for a good warm up, so what are just standing around for? Come at me!"** Yelled out Goku passionately as he got into his fighting stance with both legs bent forward, his right leg almost a full stride ahead of his left as his left arm was by his side, his hand clenched into a fist while his right arm was up with it being bent up wards at an angle. His right hand was just about at face level as he made a 'come at me' gesture with it.

None of them moved for a few seconds, being a bit stunned from the sheer gall of this guy to challenge all of them at once. The collective thought from all of them was that there was no way this guy was sane, especially if he thought he could take them all on and win!

After a few seconds had passed, one of the guy's shook his head of his stupor before charging forwards right at Goku, a snarl on his face.

As the boy came in close, he went for what looked like a jab with his right hand. He was quickly countered moved his head to side, letting the jab sail by him harmlessly before responding with a left hand right to the jaw, knocking the boy off his feet and sending flat unto the ground on his side. The boy didn't get up.

" **Heh, one down, about** **forty nine more** **to go!"** Thought Goku ecstatically as several more students, probably friends of the guy he just clapped, ran out of the sea of students at him with furious looks on their faces.

Like with their friend, as soon as they were within striking distance, the three of them wasted no time throwing their attacks at him. The one on the left throwing a kick that was clearly aimed for his ribs while the other two in the middle and on the right cocked their fists back and threw them forward, both intending to hit his face.

Goku easily ducked both punches, all the while catching the other guy's leg under his arm before delivering a solid punch to the guy's ribs, completely knocking the wind out of him before picking him up and throwing at the other two who had missed him and just turned around to attack again, only to be met with their pal's body as it flew into them almost point blank. One of the thrown boy's elbows smacking hard against one of the boys faces while the other had a less than pleasant meeting with a knee as the body toppled them over and knocked them to the ground, the near motionless body of their friend on top of them.

Like the first guy from before, none of them got up.

It was at this point, that the looks on the faces of the remaining students was that of shock and disbelief at how casually this guy had taken out four people already.

None of them moved forward after that, a part of them knowing that if they did, they would most likely meet the same fate.

Unfortunately for them, the choice of whether or not they were going to fight too was taken out of their hands as Goku turned his gaze over to them.

" **None of you coming forward huh? That's no fun at all. I guess if you won't, then I will."** Said Goku confidently as he charged forward himself this time, stunning the already dumbfounded boys he had antagonized with his speed as he was upon them in less than a second.

The first boy Goku was about to hit didn't even get enough to yelp in surprise as Goku's fist came barrelling towards him and whacked him right in the face, shattering his nose and knocking him out instantly as his body was launched back from the force of the blow. His limp body colliding with four other guys behind him and knocking them back as well. Their bodies skidding on the ground once they hit it and stopping in a crumpled heap almost fifty yards away.

The guys who were left barely had any time to respond to the stunning show of power from Goku as he wasted no time in going after the rest of the group. To say that it was an utter massacre would be an understatement. The 'fight'… if you could call it that between Goku and them only lasted a few short minutes as he blazed right through each every one of them. Some of them tried to fight, while others just stood there stock still in awe and shock at was happening. There were all taken out by Goku all the same.

By the time the massacre was over, Goku stood tall over the crumpled and defeated bodies of about forty seven students that lay around him. Some being motionless, while others were groaning in agony, barely conscious after being easily dispatched of.

" **Was that it, seriously?"** Commented Goku with a look of disappointment. **"I thought they would last longer than that. They barely even put up a fight! Man, this was a real bummer."** Remarked Goku as he looked around for anymore fighters, having been counting the amount of people he put down in his head, and knowing that he still had three more to go. Hopefully, someone would step up that could get him to TRY… atleast a little. Otherwise, he was going to be a little depressed.

Meanwhile, Ryomo just stared at him, her face being one of disbelief at what her eyes had just seen. **"Unbelievable… he just took them all out without breaking a sweat… I knew you were strong Goku, but I didn't think you were THIS STRONG…"** Thought Ryomo incredulously, almost too stunned for words at what Goku had just demonstrated.

She wasn't the only one surprised either, as up on the second floor of the building, Teifu almost mirrored her expression whilst Saji just whistled at what occurred. He was genuinely impressed with what he'd just seen.

" **Holy shit, that kid has got some mad skills. He made those guys look like a bunch of toddlers out there with how he moved."** Said Teifu, his tone carrying some respect with it for the guy who just decimated dozens of fighters in barely five minutes.

" **You're not wrong** **Teifu** **. I have to admit, I'm pretty impressed.** **Sure** **those guys were all a pretty low rank, but they still had plenty of numbers on their side. Yet, he still took them out in no time at all."** Said Saji, knowing that with his or Teifu's strength they likely could've replicated what he just did too. Albeit, it would've taken the both of them significantly longer to pull off.

Teifu nodded his head in agreement with Saji as they both continued to spectate from where they were as they saw two more guys approach the guy from different directions.

Back in the courtyard once again, Goku let his gaze travel to both his left and his right as two more fighters come towards him from either side of the courtyard.

The guy approaching from the left had his hands in his pockets as he stocked forward, his hair being short and brown, with his eyes being the same colour as his hair. Unlike everyone else however, he wore an orange hoody over the top of his uniform. His build also looked pretty average just like everyone else.

The other guy approaching from Goku's right looked anything but ordinary. The guy was very big, probably about seven feet tall and looked to be atleast twenty years of age with a very masculine looking face, His body, even under the uniform being covered with muscles that threatened to rip apart his uniform from their size alone. He had spiky black hair on top of his head along with dark brown eyes. Even Goku couldn't help but blink in surprise at this guy's appearance. He was built like Goliath!

The guy with the hoody on was the first one to speak as he came just a few steps away from Goku. **"Huh,** **ain't** **you something? You don't even have the common courtesy to give us your name before you start beating the shit out of people? Damn man, that's cold."**

Hearing this, Goku got a little sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. **"Oh! Sorry about that** **hehe** **. I guess I forgot my manners. The names Goku, what's yours?"**

The guy in the hoody almost burst out laughing at Goku's response. **"Heh, you're something else man. Greeting me like that as if we just met in a classroom or something instead of you having just beaten up almost fifty people… Fuck me…"**

Out of nowhere, the guy seemed to pull out two night sticks into his hands as he got into a fighting stance of his own. **"Tell you what though, I can dig it. The names** **Kannei** **by the way, and this guy-"** He said motioning one of his nightsticks towards the behemoth of a man that stood across from them with a stone faced expression. **"I have no clue who he is, but I can tell he wants a crack it you, just like I do."** Finished Kannei with a smirk as he looked at Goku.

" **Gakushuu** **."** The almost literal tank of a man that stood on Goku's other side said in a gruff tone as he narrowed his eyes down on Goku, who barely reached up to his chest.

Goku nodded his head in acknowledgement of the giant's name as he looked between the both of them with a small smirk. **"So then, which of you guys is taking me on first?"**

Kannei was the one to answer that, though not with his words, but his actions as he pushed himself forward towards Goku. Right as he was almost face to face with him, he began swiping at him with his left one first.

Without losing a beat, Goku dodged his first swing of his nightstick easily by pulling his upper body back just enough for to swipe thin air barely an inch from his face.

Kannei didn't allow Goku any reprieve though as he quickly swung around in an arc and went low with his next attack. Clearly intending to strike Goku in his knee with his other nightstick.

To Kannei's surprise Goku was able to right himself faster than he could throw his other attack and jump over the low swipe of his weapon.

Using the momentum he got from the jump, Goku torqued his body in mid-air and threw an impressive looking jumping spin kick right at Kannei's face. Unlike the other people Goku had fought up to this point, Kannei was actually able to react to his counter as he moved up the arm he used for his first failed strike up to protect his face and block the kick.

Sadly, Kannei underestimated the power of the kick and grunted in pain as Goku's foot planted itself against his arm, an audible popping sound being heard as he forced back by the kicks power. His feet skidded to a stop a good distance away from Goku, who had gained a small bit of genuine enthusiasm from before as he could see that unlike everyone else, Kannei HAD NOT been taken out in a single move. Now that was some progress!

" **Fuck me! This guy has some ludicrous power behind his strikes! It's not hard to see now why he took out those morons so easily. I can't even feel my arm now!"** Thought Kannei with a grimace as his arm he used to defend himself now hung limply by his side. It was at least dislocated in several places, if not worse as he held unto it with his other arm.

Kannei looked back over at his opponent, who had already landed back on his feet and not pressed forward on him yet with a sharp look as his thoughts continued. **"This guy is something else… I don't know where his magatama stone is so I can confirm his rank, but he has to be an A rank fighter or higher. There is no way he would be able to do what he's done here if he was anything less."**

Kannei then quickly weighed out his options. He could either A: attack him with a different tactic, or B: cut his losses right now and surrender. Yeah, they had only just started, but that was kind of the point. It had only just begun and with a single blow this guy had disarmed him, literally.

" **You know what? Fuck it."** Thought Kannei with annoyance as he pushed himself toward Goku a second time. **"I have too much pride to back down after one fucking attack hits me."** He approached him quickly as he reared back his only functioning arm for a blow to the skull, Goku all the while taking up a defensive posture as he got close.

" **Here goes nothing!"** was Kannei's last thought as he swung his nightstick in a wide arc, his plan being to nick the guy at least. He knew he wouldn't win, but he hoped he could hurt the guy before he was put down, even if only a small bit, as the thought being incapable of even that bruised his ego.

Sadly for Kannei's ego, he hit nothing but air as Goku ducked under his attack at the last possible second, getting inside his guard before lunging upwards at his exposed chin with a hard uppercut that sent him careening into the air, his now unconscious body doing a couple backflips before landing with a thud on the ground back first.

" **Impressive."**

Goku blinked as he heard the voice of the giant speak again, turning in his direction as he stared down at him with a challenging gaze.

" **Uh, thanks I guess?"** Replied Goku with a little confusion as the massive man took a few steps forward and stood mere inches away from Goku.

" **It's about time I ended this."** Was all he said after he came at Goku with his arms raised up and hands looking ready to grab him.

Goku's response? Simple. Hit him in his blind spot that he left open as he went to grab him, which just so happened to be the far side of his rib cage.

Before Gakushuu knew what was going on, he felt his body halt its momentum completely as an immense amount of pain filled the side of his torso and shot up throughout his body, immobilising him briefly as he managed to look down in time to see Goku's right foot buried into his side in what was a clearly, and precisely thrown round-house.

At that point, Goku pulled his foot away from its target, leaving the giant to fall the ground face first in a heap, gasping for air as he clutched his side like a life line.

Goku sweat dropped as he saw this. **"I guess those muscles were just for show. I didn't put anything more behind that kick then what I used on that** **Kannei** **guy over. Now that's just lame. From how he looks, I expected him to be able to take more than the smaller guy, not the other way around!"** Thought Goku incredulously as a look of disappointment returned to his face. He was aware that with this giant's fall, he was now at forty nine victories, which meant he only had one opponent left to fight before he had done what his master told him to do.

" **I think I've had enough of this."**

Goku turned his head over to the doors leading into the school building as he heard it come from that direction.

Walking towards Goku now was a young man who appeared to be older than Goku himself with a rather simple looking face and blue eyes. What little could be seen of his hair showed that it was raven black, most of his head being covered by a beanie. He appeared to have quite the vexed expression on his face.

Up on the second floor of the school, Teifu rose a brow with a confused look on his face. **"Who the hell is this guy?"**

Saji just smirked as he saw the young man come up to Goku. **"** **Teifu** **, do you remember when I told you and** **Ryofu** **about how each of the schools with fighters in the Kanto region had a leader?"**

Teifu looked over at Saji out of the corner of his left with a sideways glance and questioning look. **"Yeah why?"**

Saji rolled his eyes again at that. Seriously Teifu, learn to take a hint would ya? **"Well, that kid down there who's almost up in that other guy's face for kicking these pathetic** **losers** **asses just so happens to be** **Nanyo's** **leader. His name is** **Enjutsu** **Kouro** **."**

Teifu gained a surprised look on his face from that before it settled into a somewhat suspicious look. **"He is? That guy looks like the most unthreatening person there. Besides that, how did you know that Saji?"**

At Teifu's prodding for an answer, Saji just chuckled as he turned fully in Teifu's direction. **"Let's just say that I know some people who gave me that information."**

" **Know some people huh? Mind introducing me to them at some point?"** Asked Teifu with a dead panned look from Saji's incredibly vague answer that essentially told him almost nothing.

" **Heh, maybe I will at some point-"** Began Saji as he walked passed Teifu, aiming to go down the stairs down the hall. **"But for now, I think it's about time we got down there to meet back up with** **Ryomo** **, don't you think?"** And also to talk with that other kid down there. He had a feeling he would be very useful to him in the future.

Back down with Goku and the now named Enjutsu, Goku was currently being glared at by the guy after he took a quick look around at the amount of Nanyo fighters that were either knocked out on the ground, or writhing in agony on the ground.

" **Kid, what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you beat up this many people? They never did anything to you!"** Hissed Enjutsu with clear distaste for Goku's actions.

Goku had an awkward look on his face as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. **"I did it to make a good impression."** Replied Goku honestly with an innocent tone.

Hearing this, Enjutsu's face morphed from a glare to one incredulity. **"Make a good impression? Who the fuck told you to do this to make a good impression?"**

" **My master did. He told me in order to make a good first impression that everyone here wouldn't forget, I had to come in here and defeat about fifty people. Right now I've beaten forty nine, so there's only one more to go."** Replied Goku honestly, not seeing what the problem was.

" **Your master did huh?"** Enjutsu reiterated, getting a nod from Goku. Enjutsu sighed in annoyance, what kind of master told their pupil to beat up dozens of people who were going to be in the same school as you? While he could see some the logic behind that command, as neither he, nor anyone who was involved in this beat down or was watching from the side-lines was going to forget this, it certainly didn't make it any less absurd.

" **As I said though, I still need to beat one more person to do what he asked of me. So, how about it?"** Challenged Goku with a battle ready smile slapped on to his face.

" **You're really dead set on that, aren't you?"** Goku nodded his head once more, this time with more enthusiasm. Enjutsu took one last look around the courtyard at the fallen fighters that were supposed to be his responsibility to a degree, before turning back over to Goku with a sharp gaze. **"Fine then, I'll fight you."** Enjutsu quickly put up his hand in a 'halt' gesture before Goku could get into a stance. **"Not now though, I've got to get these guys out of the courtyard first and make sure they're okay. We'll fight later, at about four' O clock sharp. That good for you?"**

Despite the disappointment he felt mounting once again for not getting to fight straight away, Goku nodded his head in agreement. **"I guess it is."**

With that out of the way, Enjutsu rubbed his temples with yet another sigh escaping his lips as he walked off somewhere to get some help with moving the downed fighters.

Goku then felt a hand being placed on his right shoulder as he turned his head to look over at the owner of said hand, who was Ryomo.

" **Goku, I can't believe you just did that…"** She said, her face matching the tone in which her words came out: completely stunned.

" **You're not the only one Mou-chan."** Said a, oh so familiar voice in a teasing tone.

Both Ryomo and Goku turned their heads over to the school building entrance once again as the smiling face of Saji could be seen making his way over to them, with Teifu not far behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dragon Warrior:**

 **Chapter 5: The first day at Nanyo, part 2: Goku V.S Enjutsu**

" **S-Saji, Teifu…"** Said Ryomo in mild surprise, having forgotten about her friends briefly in the ensuing chaos of Goku's one man wrecking party, but none the less pleased to see them even if her face didn't fully show it.

" **It's good to see you. Teifu here was beginning to get worried about you."** Commented Saji nonchalantly as he pointed his thumb behind him at Teifu as they stopped just in front of the two.

Teifu gave Saji an annoyed look at that before turning his attention back over to Ryomo, a kind smile plastered on his face.

Ryomo returned the smile with one of her own, albeit hers was much smaller than his. No words needed to be exchanged between the two, as they both knew each other all too well having been close friends for years.

" **And might I ask who you are? It seems that Ryomo here seems to have taken a liking to you already."** Said Saji with a raised brow at how she still hadn't let go of the guy's shoulder.

Goku simply chuckled as all eyes turned to him, but before he could answer, Ryomo cut him off by introducing them herself.

" **Saji, Teifu, this is Goku, a… new friend of mine. Goku, this is Saji and Teifu. They're my friends too."** She said evenly, her left hand that wasn't on his shoulder motioning between the three of them as she introduced one to the other.

" **Mou-chan seems to have taken quite a liking to him already, considering how she's so willing to stay that close to him without a hint of awkwardness. Makes me wonder how they met for her to be this friendly with him already."** Thought an intrigued Saji, noting the calmness in her voice and how easily she stood next to him as if she'd known him for years.

Teifu merely smiled even brighter as he saw how comfortable she was around this new guy. Must have made a pretty good impression on her for sure. Time to see what all the fuss was about.

" **Heh, so your name's Goku huh? Pleased to meet ya. Any friend of Ryomo's is a friend of mine."** He said politely, sticking his hand out for a friendly hand shake.

Goku blinked at the gesture, before smiling back as accepted the hand shake with one of his own as his hand stretched out to grab Teifu's.

" **Hehe, you've got a firm grip there pal."** Complimented Teifu as their hands shook.

" **You too."** Goku replied, mirroring the compliment back at him as the two broke away from the hand shake.

Ryomo's smile curled up a bit as she saw the two of them get along rather swiftly. Teifu turned to her then however, his gaze travelling between the two of them.

" **So Ryomo, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Goku over here?"** Questioned Teifu curiously.

Ryomo's features darkened significantly as a scowl came to her beautiful face, letting both Teifu and Saji know that this couldn't be good. Even Goku's mood dampened considerably.

Saji let out a sigh. **"Oh I've seen that look before… perhaps it'd be best if we continued this in a more, discreet location?"**

 _A little later on… in one of the empty classrooms…_

" **You've gotta be fucking kidding me…"** Whispered Teifu, his gaze locked to the ground with his teeth grounding together, hands clenched at his sides hard enough to almost draw blood.

Ryomo had just gotten through recounting to them how she had been on her way to the school to meet up with them and had decided to take a short cut through an alley. Her story up to this point having gotten to where she was confronted with three fighters from Rakuyo high, and how they had made it clear how they had wanted to rape her. To make her their own personal slutty cum dumpster.

To say Teifu was _furious_ at this news would be an understatement worthy of a medal. He knew it! He just knew something had happened with her! God dammit, if only he could get his hands on them, he'd make them suffer before he killed them. They deserved it for trying something so _disgusting_ on his dear friend.

Teifu wasn't the only one frustrated by this knowledge, as Ryomo wasn't happy about this either, and clearly despised the three if the way she spat out about them in utter contempt was anything to go by. The dark glare present on her face as she looked out the window towards the alley they had met being enough to where it could send shivers down almost anybody's spine.

Goku simply had his head bowed with his eyes closed as he calmly listened in to her recanting the story, though on the inside even he was fuming at the trio they had beat the breaks off of. While he may not know what rape was just yet, the way they talked about it let him know that it was one of the most appalling things you could do to another person, which was enough for him to form an INCREDIBLY negative opinion of it before he even knew what it was.

Saji however, remained calm on both the outside and the inside, having figured out fast from her appearance and demeanour that the three men had failed to do any of what they had planned. He could also tell that this most likely is where she met Goku. Even still, assumptions were no good, it was best to know something definitively.

" **So then what happened? They confronted you, and threatened you with rape, then made it clear they would force you if you didn't comply. What next? I'm assuming you fought them, correct?"** Asked Saji, his tone being dead serious. A far cry from how he usually acted.

Ryomo nodded her head at him as her eyes narrowed. **"Yes, I tried to fight them. Unfortunately, all three of them were the same rank as me, and it didn't take long for them to overwhelm me, knocking me to the ground. Their little ring leader reiterated what they would do to me after that, saying that for fighting back, he'd make sure they were rough with me so I would know I was no more than some cheap prostitute."**

If possible, the fierce look in Teifu's eyes got even more dangerousas he heard this, a low growl escaping his throat. It was reinforced at this point, if he ever saw those punks himself, they would all die a horrible, painful death.

Even Saji had to cringe a little at that last line, especially the state Teifu was in right now. He couldn't blame him. There was a part of him too that was right along with him after all. But he still had a feeling that there was going to be a satisfying ending to this, considering this led up to her meeting up with palm tree haired Goku who was leaning over by the wall close to him.

He was proven right as Ryomo's expression morphed to a more serene one as her gaze travelled over to Goku right next to him.

" **And that's where Goku comes in…"** She started, her sudden shift tone being caught by Teifu as his head rose, his features beginning to calm down as he continued to listen intently.

She continued. **"Just when I thought it was over, he appeared at the end of the alley and called for them to stop. Naturally, their leader dismissed him and tried to get his buddies to pay attention to me once again. Goku didn't back down though, he kept moving forward and eventually provoked that bastard ring leader to send his pals after Goku to take him out."**

" **What happened then?"** Asked Saji, although it wasn't hard to tell what had likely happened. Teifu nodded along at his question, briefly glancing over to Goku before looking back at her. His eyes catching the smile that had found its way to Goku's lips.

What was a little surprising for the two, was that Ryomo mirrored his smile with one of her own, except this one was a broad smile. One that had quite the edge to it too. Something that neither Saji nor Teifu had ever seen from Ryofu.

" **Those morons tried to attack him, of course. They didn't even get a single hit in. Goku demolished those pricks easily. He punched one so hard he sent him skidding over the ground and passed me with his face nearly smashed in, while the other he slammed down on the back of their head so hard I doubt he wouldn't have brain damage."** She said, her voice now having a good bit of admiration in it.

At this, Teifu looked back at Goku once more, this time with an appreciative smile as he nodded approvingly. Oh yeah, he was going to like this guy alright. He was _definitely_ in his cool book for that.

Saji wasn't surprised in the least by that outcome, though he was still appreciative for the assistance of his friend. He also took note of the admiration she now had for them, even spotting the small tints of pink that were dotting her cheeks as she stared at him a little longer.

The last bit in particular making him smirk as he thought to himself. **"Hoh? What's this? It looks like Mou-chan might just be a little more than simple 'appreciative' of this guy's help. Looks to me like she's starting to develop a little crush on him. No doubt if he hangs with us while he's here that it'll only get bigger. Heh, I can't wait to start teasing her. It'll be fun."**

" **Well that's good. But how does this story end? Does Goku take out the last guy before bring you here? I'm assuming that's what happened, of course."** Said Saji, thinking to himself that's how it ended.

Instead of Ryomo answering straight away, it was Goku who cut in this time, speaking for the first time since getting here.

" **Actually, Ryomo took out the last guy. I only served as a distraction."**

Ryomo nodded her head at this. **"Yeah, that pig of a leader was so shocked by how easily his pals were taken out, that he left himself wide open from his back. I made him pay for that, and trying to force fuck me by giving him a good night sleep. And by 'good night sleep' I mean I gave him the most vicious German suplex I could muster and bent him over like a pretzel."** She claimed, her smile now much smaller, but having a feral edge to it that matched her eyes as the moment replayed in her mind. The sickening crunch sound she heard from the back of his head as she ploughed him into the pavement flooding her with a sadistic pleasure. He got what he deserved. He was lucky she had let him off with just that and hadn't put in a rear naked choke or something to make sure his neck was broken and he was paralysed.

Saji blinked at that ending. He couldn't say it caught him off guard though, as that sounding exactly like something Ryomo would do to someone she really didn't like if given the opportunity.

Teifu felt the same, having known this long to be aware of how she dealt with an individual that was on her bad side.

" **Once that was done, me and Goku had a little chat where I thanked him for the help, and we ended up walking to Nanyo together. I was hoping that you two wouldn't mind him being a friend, as he's proven to me that he's worth a shot. So… will you accept him?"** She finished, her voice sounding a tad bit pleading at the end asking for their acceptance of him.

Saji didn't even have to think about it. This guy would be far too useful to him. There was absolutely no way he was going to let a golden opportunity like this slip through his fingers. Having Goku was a friend came with too many benefits.

" **Of course I will. He was willing to stick his neck out for you despite not even knowing you Mou-chan. That makes him cool with me."** Replied Saji, looking over at Goku with the friendliest smile he could muster, which was returned by him.

Teifu placed his hand on Goku's shoulder, a look of respect and acknowledgement in his eyes. **"I agree. You would never lie to us Ryomo. If you think this guy is worth having as a friend, and given that he helped you out when I couldn't, then I'm right there with you. Welcome to the crew Goku, I have a feeling you and I will get along** _ **real**_ **well."**

" **Hehe, I'm glad you'll have me. You guys seem like really good people. I'd love to be friends with you!"** Remarked Goku excitedly with a laugh, enjoying the fact he had made friends so quick.

Ryomo's smile curved up again at the scene, happy on the inside that he had been accepted by them.

Saji gained a sly smirk on face as he looked over at the now jovial Goku. Time to ask an important question, atleast in his mind.

" **So Goku, with that out of the way, as a new friend of yours I'd like to know. Are you interested in any women?"**

At his question, Ryomo seemed to stiffen a bit, her head turning to him as she levelled an annoyed glare at him while Goku just blinked at the question.

" **Saji…"** She said, her voice having an annoyed tone to it.

Saji just raised his hands in the air in a placating manner. **"What? It's just a question Ryomo. No need to get so agitated."**

Her gaze on his back only narrowed while Teifu rolled his eyes with a knowing smile. Sure Saji, knowing you that was _just_ a question. Totally believable coming from the mouth of a guy for all pre-tense and purpose was known by this point as quite the 'ladies man'.

" **What do you mean by interest?"** replied Goku innocently with a confused look.

Saji didn't lose a beat at this and simply pressed on, despite the glare behind him from Ryomo beginning to intensify. **"You know… Has any woman caught your eye?"** He asked, his eyebrow wiggling suggestively.

Goku simply gained an even more confused look at the question. Though it did remind him that his master had said something similar to that this morning. He hadn't understood it then, and he certainly didn't understand it now.

" **Hmm, my master said something similar before I left the dojo. Could you please tell me how you 'catch a woman in your eye?' I'd really appreciate it if you did, because I'm totally lost right now, hehe."** Said Goku, laughing awkwardly at the end as Saji, Teifu and Ryomo sweat dropped. Wow was this guy innocent beyond belief…

Saji recovered quick though, and plastered a devious smile on his face as he took a step forward and placed his hand on Goku's other shoulder. **"You're lost huh? Well don't worry because your new pal Saji will tell you** _ **all**_ **you need to know. Trust me, by the time I'm finished with you, you'll understand everything** _ **perfectly**_ **."**

The brief look of horror that flashed over Ryomo's face went unnoticed as Goku replied kindly, not understanding the hidden meaning behind Saji's words, which to him just sounded helpful. **"You will? Thanks Saji, I'm counting on you."**

Saji just nodded his head with a kind smile on the outside, while on the inside he was already planning ways he could corrupt his new friend to his way with women.

Ryomo's eye twitched as she watched on, her annoyed glare at Saji now turning dangerous. There wasn't a snowballs chance in fucking hell she was going to let Saji corrupt Goku. She would whatever she could to make sure his attempts were foiled.

Teifu meanwhile, just looked over at both Saji and Ryomo as this went on, knowing that this definitely wouldn't end well… and that he'd likely have to act as a mediator to make sure it didn't get messy… Yeah, that was going to be _soo fun_. He could already feel himself jumping for _joy_ on the inside… NOT!

" **Before that though, I've got a fight to look forward to."** Said Goku with a confident smile, wanting nothing more than for the day to pass by faster so he could get to his last fight.

The three of them just nodded their heads, all of them having overheard his planned fight with Enjutsu later today.

All Goku could do now was hope that Enjutsu could pose more of a challenge to him than the rest.

 _Later that day… almost 4 p.m…. outside in the courtyard…_

There was a light breeze funnelling through the air as Goku, Saji, Teifu and Ryomo walked out of the school building. Goku was in the lead as the other trio stopped shortly after coming outside whilst Goku kept walking until he was in the centre of the courtyard.

Enjutsu was already there, and seemed to be doing a few stretches to limber himself up for the fight. His greyish blue magatama visible on his left ear.

Goku just smiled over at him as he started doing the same thing. He could feel it. This fight would be much more entertaining for him than the others.

There was only two other people there, and they standing on the same side as Ryomo and co, just a good distance away as they watched the fight. It was Gakushuu and Kannei, who despite their injuries were able to get up after all that and stand to watch the fight mere hours after getting their asses handed to them. Though Gakushuu was clearly still favouring his side whilst Kannei had his arm in a sling and his jaw looking quite slackened, which was understandable considering how hard Goku had upper-cutted him.

As Enjutsu finished his stretches, he called out to Goku near him. **"So, you ready Goku?"** He asked, having been told by Kannei what his name was.

The challenging smirk that washed over Goku's face told Enjutsu all that he needed to know before Goku even said anything. **"Yep! Can't wait to see what you can do man."** Replied Goku with fervour.

" **You have your magatama with you, right?"** Asked Enjutsu, getting a nod from Goku as he fished his own out of his pants pocket and held it up before him for a few seconds before putting it away.

" **His magatama doesn't even have a colour? Must've not worn it yet. This isn't good, if I can't tell his rank through his magatama than I can't gauge how strong he is until we've fought. I've got a really bad feeling about this."** Thought Enjutsu with worry, but nonetheless remaining strong for the moment.

As the two began staring at each other for a brief period before the fight began, Saji looked over at the gate, having caught a familiar tuft of green hair around the corner of the gate as he walked out.

His eyes caught the familiar figure of a very buxom young woman with a ruddy complexion, an hour glass figure, sea-foam green hair done up in pigtails along with emerald green eyes. Her attire consisting of the standard female Rakuyo academy uniform which consists of a matching red blazer and skirt, and brown shoes. Unlike the usual uniform however, her socks were almost knee-high and she didn't wear the white shirt and tie underneath the blazer, exposing the cleavage of her large breasts.

She gave him a little wave as she knew he was the only one paying attention to her before turning her attention towards the fight about to take place.

Saji's eyes narrowed a bit. **"Ryofu? Why is she here?"** He thought to himself, feeling a little suspicious about the sexy bombshell of a girl being here without him knowing she would be.

As Saji turned his attention back to the stare-down, the fight finally began.

Enjutsu made the first move, going in for a swift jab at Goku's face, which was easily blocked by the palm of Goku's left hand.

Enjutsu didn't let this dissuade him though as he immediately launched into a flurry. Throwing jab after jab, left after right at Goku's face. Like the first one though, they were all blocked the same way.

Seeing this wasn't working, Enjutsu let out a grunt as he swung low, aiming to clip the side of Goku's leg with his shin to knock him off balance.

Goku dodged this by jumping into the air and then wrapped his legs around Enjutsu's neck in mid-air and twisting his body. The sudden motion caused Enjutsu to be lifted sideways off the ground as Goku went to plough his head into the ground.

Proving himself to be quite slippery, Enjutsu was able to dislodge his head from within Goku's legs before landing in a handstand and using his hands hop back up to his feet a good distance from Goku. Meanwhile Goku righted himself easily in mid-air and landed in a crouched position with his back turned to Enjutsu.

" **Heh, he's not half bad."** Thought Goku to himself with some excitement as he turned back to face him.

" **Shit. That was too close. He almost smashed my head into bits just like that…"** Thought Enjutsu as sweat began to bead down the side of his face. He was already beginning to second guess his decision to fight this guy.

" **Well? What are you waiting for Enjutsu?"** Asked Goku innocently after waiting for a few seconds for him to move as he gave a 'come at me' gesture with his left hand.

" **Tch, you want it? You got it!"** Exclaimed Enjutsu, pushing his self-doubt away for the moment as he charged Goku.

Goku steeled himself as he approached, and began blocking and parrying Enjutsu's blows as they came raining in again. A mixture of jabs for the face, knees for the body and an odd elbow or two aimed for his chest.

" **His attacks are sharper and more focused now. Guess he decided to get more serious."** Thought Goku analytically as he continued to stop all of Enjutsu's attacks.

After a little while, Goku decided to respond again with his own attack, waiting for the proper opening in his guard before he made his move. Right as Enjutsu failed to land another body kick and prepped himself for a jab, Goku struck. His clenched fist met _hard_ with Enjutsu's rib-cage. As soon as it made impact, the fist buried itself into his abdomen. A crunch sound could be heard audibly as some of his ribs cracked from the force. Spittle flew out of Enjutsu's mouth along with some blood as the wind was completely knocked out of him.

Goku went to follow this up with a swift round house kick that looked strong enough to decapitate someone. To Goku's mild surprise however, Enjutsu fought through the pain in his abdomen and ducked under the round house, saving his head from being cleaved off his shoulders.

He was still clutching his ribs in pain, the anguish clear on his face as he made to sweep Goku's other leg out from under him with a sweeping kick.

" **Good counter. But you'll have to do better than that!"** Thought Goku in amusement as he used the only foot he had on the ground to hop up, avoiding the sweep kick as he torqued his body in mid-air. His body doing a three hundred and sixty degree, full rotation spin as he threw a nasty jumping spin kick aimed for the side of Enjutsu's skull.

Managing to react in time again despite his gut's protests, Enjutsu reclined back, knees bending as his upper body was parallel to the ground. The kick sailed over his head by mere centimetres, the force of it being enough to whip up a mini shockwave that created a fairly strong gust of wind in every direction.

Most of the spectators had to bring up their forearms to protect their eyes from the sudden wind gust. Ryomo was one of them as she covered her face from the upwards air currents with both her arms, her skirt flapping up wildly from it, exposing her white panties.

Ryofu didn't cover herself from the wind though, being less affected by it than most, yet still she allowed the billowing wind to lift up her skirt like Ryomo's, not caring the least bit about her green panties now being in full view as she crossed her arms under her large pillows of flesh. Her attention still firmly focused in on the fight as Goku landed back on his feet.

Seeing an opening as he came down, Enjutsu reclined upwards and spun around, attempting a spinning back elbow poised for Goku's jaw.

Seeing it coming despite how small his window for reaction was, Goku smirked as he got his right palm up just in time to stuff Enjutsu's attack yet again.

He didn't stop there though. Before Enjutsu could formulate a response this time, Gku landed a swift jab of his own to Enjutsu's side, knocking some more wind out of him with the stun shot before following it up with a savage round house kick to the side of his head that sent the poor guy cartwheeling over the courtyard to the other end.

When Enjutsu's body finally stopped cartwheeling, he landed and stopped roughly on the back of his neck with a whimper. The side of his head dented in a little, a purplish black bruise already formed on it as blood leaked out of it down the side of his face.

Goku decided to wait for him as Enjutsu slowly got out of his highly uncomfortable position on the ground and lumbered to his feet, stumbling quite a bit with each attempt to get to his feet before he finally made a stand on his fifth try.

To say his mind was rattled after that was an understatement. Anyone watching could easily see with how he struggled to stand back up, and his legs wobbled tremendously even as he did, that Goku had rocked him _bad._

With his vision blurring, Enjutsu looked over at Goku, seeing triple of him in his shaky, fuzzy vision. The sweat running down his face and throughout the pores of his body profusely. Almost pissing himself as he very nearly lost control of his bladder from getting his bell rung.

" **Pfft. Oh well, looks like he's done. One more blow should be enough to finish him. The winner here is obvious."** Thought Saji as he looked over at the pitiful state Enjutsu was in and comparing it to Goku, who had yet to have anything landed on him in this 'fight', if one could call it that.

His sentiment was echoed by everyone else it would seem, as they all came to the same conclusion he had in their own thoughts as they looked over both of them.

Meanwhile, Enjutsu had just about regained some of his wits about him, his vision clearing up as he stared fearfully at his opponent. Any semblance of confidence, or belief in his abilities that he stood a chance in this fight now completely dashed. Even his will to continue the fight was gone, replaced with unmitigated, crippling fear for the young man that stood across from him, looking like he hadn't even gone through a good warm up yet. Not a single bit of sweat coming out of him. Showing how little stamina he had actually expended in this affair.

" **D-dear fucking god… T-this is… This guy is a m-m-m-mo-MONSTER!?"** His mind screamed in horror. No longer seeing the man before him as just a man, but a total _freak_ of nature. Just like that other monster of a first year down in Rakuyo that had made him feel like an insignificant worm a month ago when he had unfortunately come face to face with him.

Seeing as how his opponent wasn't making a move, and hadn't put up a guard, Goku assumed that he was leaving himself open in a form of surrender. Acknowledging this false assertion in his mind as fact due to his innocence, Goku made a move to put an end to this fight.

Clearing the distance between the two in no time, Goku made to knock him out without any more pain with a swift chop to the neck. As he hit him though, before he fell unconscious, Enjutsu stared at him with horror as his eyes began to white out, Goku's ears picking up his final words before he blacked out.

" **Just… like… Toutaku…"**

" **Who's that?"** Thought Goku in confusion as Enjutsu collapsed to the ground on his side, utterly unconscious as his mind travelled to the land of dreams… or nightmares in this case.

The courtyard was silent for a minute as everyone watching fully processed what they had seen. Once they had, Ryomo and Teifu didn't waste any time making their way over to Goku to congratulate him on his victory. While Kannei and Gakushuu made their way over to Enjutsu to bring him to the infirmary.

Seeing a chance to slip away, Saji took his leave and made his way over to Ryofu standing by the gate with a smirk on his face.

She turned to him as he approached her, acknowledging his presence as he stopped mere inches away from her.

" **Hey Saji. How've you been?"** She asked with a coy smile. Her tone carrying a hint of playfulness to it.

Saji rose a brow as he replied, mirth laced in his words. **"Heh, I'm doing good. But, you know… I'd be doing a lot better if I knew why you were here, Ryofu-** _ **chan**_. **"** He replied, emphasising the chan suffix with some affection and curiosity.

Her coy smile only curled up at his prodding, her folded arms pushing up her incredible rack, causing them to push outward in response, demonstrating how soft yet malleable they were as they looked to be trying to mushroom out of her red blazer.

Unsurprisingly, Saji's gaze turned downwards at the sight of her glorious mounds activities as they continued to puff out enticingly. Her cleavage serving as quite the mesmerising sight as he very nearly forgot why he had come over here until she responded back, her tone sounding amused and even more playful.

" **Can't a girl just go wherever she wants to go without having to tell someone Saji? I'm not a child you know. I can handle myself** _ **quite well**_ **. Wouldn't you agree?"** She asked, her tone becoming more sensuous as the end as she took a stride forward, causing her boobs to give a light bounce as she expertly directed to Saji to look at both her assets, and her silky smooth, sexy leg.

Saji quickly controlled himself before his mind travelled where he didn't want it to… yet, as he looked back up at her eyes with a sharper gaze, despite the noticeable bulge appearing within his pants.

" **Oh, I know you can handle yourself Ryofu. I've been through that** _ **personally**_ **. But I know you Ryofu. Know you well enough that I'm aware you wouldn't come to Nanyo on your own without a reason, especially if it was a good enough one to not tell me you'd be here in advance."**

Ryofu pursed her lips, an amused giggle escaping as he arms unfolded themselves from under her cleavage, allowing them the freedom to jiggle sexily as she moved her left hand up to stifle her giggle, her other hanging by her side.

" **You have, haven't you? Okay Saji-kun, I tell you the real reason I came down here, but I'm pretty sure you've already guessed at this point why I'm here."**

Saji simply nodded his head, a roguish smile plastering on his face now. **"It has something to do with Goku, doesn't it?"**

" **Hoh? You already know his name? I suppose I should've expected you would given how you can be. Yes, I'm here because of Goku over there."** She replied, her gaze turning over to said person, as did Saji's. Both taking note of how Ryomo and Teifu were praising him for what he'd done.

Before he could ask why, Ryofu cut him off as she continued. **"If you're wondering why, it's because I happened to stumble upon some other Rakuyo fighters laid out in an alley way near the school about half an hour ago. I decided to wake one of them up to find out what happened, me being curious and all. The guy I woke up told me what had happened, and how some guy wearing the Nanyo uniform had 'ruined' their fun and knocked them out cold. Of course when I found out what their fun was, I politely put the guy back to sleep before coming here to see if the guy who took them out would be of interest to me."**

" **Oh? May I ask how you 'politely' put him to sleep?"** Questioned Saji with a humoured tone, knowing that if she did know what they had been up to than she had likely been anything _but_ polite.

She looked at him with the most innocent smile he had ever seen her wear. **"Not much really, I just placed my foot down on his crotch as firmly as I could until I heard a squishing noise. I'm a little surprised you didn't hear him screech Saji, he was quite loud before he passed out again. I have** _ **absolutely**_ **no idea why** _ **.**_ **"**

Saji cringed at that, the implication of what she had done being all too obvious. While he didn't care for the guy at all, and did want to see him pay for attempting to gangbang Ryomo with his dipshit friends, he was still a man himself at the end of the day. The thought of another man's balls being crushed being enough to make even him shiver.

" **And that's how I found my way here, and I must say-"** She paused as she glanced over at Goku with a look of desire hidden behind intrigue. **"I** _ **really**_ **like what I'm seeing."**

" **Already after another one? Do you have to be so promiscuous Ryofu? I wonder what Chinkyuu will think when she hears about this…"** Chided Saji with a shake of his head in mock disapproval.

All this got was a quirked brow from her as she turned to him again with a knowing smile. **"Oh my dear Saji, you and I both know that I only flirt with most people. The only ones I've ever had anything… special with, is Chinkyuu and you. Of course, who knows? In the future, I might just add him to that list too. After all, when I get to know him a little I could grow rather fond of him. You never know what could happen."** Was her not so subtle reply. Her tone making it clear that she would be trying something on him in the future.

Saji didn't know when she'd strike, but he knew that when she did, if Goku was as innocent and naïve as he was now, she could easily ensnare him without him even realising. Actually, who was he kidding… She could easily pull that off regardless of him being innocently naïve or not. She was just that _damn good_.

" **You should introduce me to him at some point Saji. I have a feeling we'll hit it off** _ **very well**_ **."** She giggled sensually as she began to take her leave, walking down the side-walk with a hypnotic sway to her hips that could have any man drooling with lust.

Without breaking her stride though, she informed Saji of one final thing before leaving him to his own devices. **"Oh, and one more thing. I wasn't the only spectating Goku's little fight."**

After taking some time to savour the view of her perfect, shapely hips and the slight glimpses he could catch of her green panties as her short skirt flapped lightly with each step she took, His eyes narrowed. There were others watching huh? Leave it up to her to notice something there that even he didn't. To be fair though, like usual, he had been… rather distracted by her amazing body.

" **Pfft, oh well. Whoever was watching, I'm sure they'll reveal themselves at some point. It certainly won't get in the way of my plans if they know about him."** Remarked Saji to himself as he made his way back to join Goku and the others.

 _Meanwhile… on a tree near the school…_

" **Heh, now that was fun to watch."** Commented a girl crouched on a branch as the fight concluded.

The girl had a tomboyish beauty to her, having black unkempt hair with light brown eyes and a somewhat tanned complexion. She wore the Gogun high school uniform, which consisted of a small gray skirt, a button up short sleeve dress shirt, with a grey vest over it, and a very large red bow tie.

To finish off her ensemble, she had multiple wrist weights and ankle weights strapped on to her wrists and ankles.

Her impressive vision that had been honed through years of harsh training under her master allowing her to see the whole fight without a problem as well as read the lips of those talking to find out what was being said.

" **So your name's Goku huh? I have to say, the amount of passion you have for fighting, the joy that you show from just the thrill of fighting itself... it reminds me of myself."** She said, clear excitement leaking out of every word she uttered.

Talk about luck. Her master had given her some time off earlier today to wander around and do as she pleased. Who would've guessed she'd come across a 'fight', which she used the term loosely, going on down at Nanyo involving a low A-ranked fighter in that beanie wearing guy, and a palm tree haired guy who looked to have as much fun fighting just for the sake of it as she did. It was quite transparent to her that the palm tree haired guy, Goku, was of a far higher level in fighting compared to his opponent just from how he moved his body. Perhaps he was of an even higher level than herself.

" **And… as a cherry on top, you're also pretty cute."** She complimented, a small blush on her cheeks as she jumped down from her perched spot on the tree. Her skirt pulling upwards due to gravity, showing off her pristine white panties as she landed back down on the ground in a crouch. Her ample chest bouncing a little from within the confines of her uniform and bra as she rose to a standing position.

" **I can't wait to meet you face to face Goku. Even more so than that, I look forward to the battle we will have in the future. Look out, because Ukitsu has her sights set on you."** The now named Ukitsu said with a competitive smile, her cheeks still tinted slightly red as she turned away from the school and made her way back to her master.

She had some serious training to do!

 _Meanwhile… on a hill overlooking the school…_

" **It seems as though a powerful fighter has shown themselves at Nanyo. This could prove troublesome in the future."** Remarked another woman as the fight concluded, having also watched it since the beginning.

This woman was tall and slender, with tan skin that hadn't the tiniest of blemishes, with long flowing purple hair that went all the way down to her feet, ending with it being tied together by a little ring. Her face was heart shaped with silver-ish blue eyes. She wore her own rendition of the seito academy girls uniform. The uniform comprised of a white sailor blouse with blue stripes and a yellow ribbon with a matching blue short skirt and brown combat boots complete with white socks that went up to her shins, just below her knees. The blouse had the hem cut short, leaving it to just about cover her large breasts, exposing her stomach and back.

" **In case he becomes a problem in the future, I must work as diligently as I can to become as strong as I can be, so that I can not only live up to my name of Kan-u Unchou, but also protect Gentoku. Whoever you are, I have a feeling we will cross paths some day. Once we do, should you prove to be a threat to her, I'll eliminate you myself."** Finished the now named Kan-u as she made to take her leave from the hill, grabbing a menacing looking halberd that had the blade jutting out of a dragon head's maw. Having only come here in the first place on a suggestion from her master Tokusou that she would see something interesting.

He wasn't wrong. That young man down there that had won the fight definitely held her interest now. A cautious one, as she had yet to discern if he would be a friend… or foe. Only the future could tell her the answer to that question. She would just have to wait and see.

On another note though, she had to admit. He did look fairly handsome…

 _Back with Goku… later that day at the dojo…_

" **So let me get this straight…"** Started the master as he looked at Goku with an expression Goku couldn't discern. Goku having just told him the events of the day as he came back, from his meeting with Ryomo, describing her in as much detail as he could when his master asked what she looked like, all the way to the celebration of his fiftieth victory at the end with his new friends. **"You not only met a fine a fine ass looking girl your age… but also met another friend called Saji who promised to teach you all you need to know about women?"** He asked, his tone sounding… hopeful?

Goku nodded his head in confirmation, letting the master know that this wasn't a dream and was indeed happening right now.

" **Goku… my boy-"** Abruptly, he slapped his hands down on Goku's shoulders, surprising him with the sudden amount of glee on his face and the pride shining in his eyes. **"You've done great today. You've already taken your first step to becoming a real man! You should introduce me to this Saji friend of yours at some point. I have to thank him for being willing to put you on the right path… If he succeeds with you, which I hope he will, than believe me you won't regret it."** Said the master with tears of joy in his eyes. He could see it now, the days where his disciple finally joined him in the hunt of fine women were close, so close he could almost taste. He prayed silently in his mind, to whatever god out there was listening, to grant Goku's friend success in getting him to see the light. For the time when his star pupil finally had the eye for fine, sexy women like he did, would be a glorious day indeed…

" **Looks like master's acting weird again…"** Thought Goku awkwardly with a nervous smile and a sweat drop as he wondered what was going on in his master's head this time…

 **AND CUT!**

 **AN: Well, would you look at that, Goku's made some new friends, beat the shit out of Enjutsu, and unknowingly has caught the attention of several different powerful female fighters, who just so happen to be in his harem… Well, talk about timing.**

 **We also got the name drop for our first main antagonist in this story. Toutaku. For those of you who have watched/read Ikkitousen, you know** _ **exactly**_ **who this guy is, and how dangerous he will be when he becomes more prominent in the story.**

 **Also, will Saji have any success cracking through Goku's naïve innocence when it comes to the opposite sex, or will it be too much of an ordeal for him? We'll have to wait and see.**

 **Finally, I would like to say that I have two different ways of approaching how I continue the story from here. Both of which I don't mind doing, but I'm a little torn between which to choose, so I'll let you guys help me out if you're willing to by giving your opinion in the reviews.**

 **The first involves remaining around this time period before canon, and going through some the events of the past, along with new ones due to Goku's presence for the next 3 or so chapters.**

 **Or, I could simply move straight to the canon storyline now, with the arrival of Hakufu back into the story and any changes made to canon that will be seen throughout will be addressed in flashbacks when necessary and it makes sense to put them in.**

 **Again, either way works for me, but I just can't decide which one to pick. So if you guys can help me out, I'd appreciate it.**

 **Anyways see you guys in the next chapter! Whenever I manage to get to it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I'm back with yet another chapter! And before people ask why its out early, I'll answer that now. The reason is due to me getting through a good chunk of my college work faster than anticipated, and getting enough free time during this period to do this chapter, as I felt a sudden urge to get it done. The main focus of this chapter will be on the reintroduction of a certain 'you know who'. And as a quick forewarning, this will contain plenty of fanservice. Much more than the previous chapters.**

 **With that out of the way, lets get on with the chapter!**

 **The Dragon Warrior:**

 **Chapter 6: Re-introduction**

 _Roughly two years later… In a village outside of Tokyo…_

The sun rose up over a quaint, small town. Filled with people going about their daily lives. Such as children groggily waking up around eight in the morning, just so their parents could take them to school. Even though they'd rather be doing anything else, as to them school was boring and no fun at all.

Their parents awoke so they could take their little munchkins to school while they went to their jobs from nine to five, with few exceptions.

Numerous buildings dotted around the area as well, mostly the homes of the people who lived there, with only a single hospital located near the edge of the town, and two schools. One for elementary school children and middle schoolers. The other for those in high school.

The homes themselves that they lived in took a more old school approach. Instead of the homes being that of the modern house, they were all traditional Japanese houses one would've come across centuries prior.

The houses themselves, referred to as _Minka_ , were primarily made of wood and clay, with tiles on the roof to stop rain from getting in. With walls made out of wood and concrete, and sliding doors that were made out of wood and paper called _fusuma_. They all had an entrance area as you came in where you take off your shoes, placing them in a shelf or cabinet called a _getabako_ that was adjacent to the floor. On the edge of each house were _rōka_ , wooden floored passages that were similar to hallways.

Not much really went on in this town due to where it was located, but then again that was why most of its residents lived there.

The majority of them enjoying the simple life.

However, in one of these homes, there lived a girl who did not enjoy such a life.

Within the house lay a small training dojo. The room itself being spacious enough, with some training equipment like mats, wooden poles and a couple sandbags held in a thin, fairly long container that hugged the far wall and went from the edge of the left side of the room, all the way near the middle. Cutting off just shy from the wooden closet that was a part of the wall at its centre. A square shaped mirror hung just above the container, and right beside the closet.

The floor was wooden, while the walls were made out of a light type of stone and were coloured white.

Hanging just a few inches away from the closet, was another sandbag suspended off the ground.

Before it, stood none other than Hakufu Sonsaku. Koukin's cousin and Goku's childhood friend.

Now sixteen years of age, she had certainly grown _quite_ well over the years. Standing at a full height of about five foot six inches, her strawberry blond hair cascading down her shoulders to the middle of her back and hid her ears from sight. Numerous bangs falling down over her forehead, obscuring it too, framing the beautiful feminine features of heart shaped face as two final strands of her pretty locks jutted out from her head. Her green eyes closed as she began to concentrate. Her body getting into a basic stance in front of the sand bag, with her body turned to the side and knees of her legs bent forwards and a full stepping distance away from each other.

Her legs were long and slender with creamy white skin. Above them were her shapely hips, with a pair of short shorts on them that were a light red with white accents. The shorts themselves went down to her inner thighs just two inches shy of her crotch and were rather tight, only accentuating her hips and doing little in the way of hiding her wonderful rear. The cloth bunching in slightly within the crevice of her round, bubbly booty cheeks.

Her final piece of clothing was a simple, sleeveless white top that had the hems tucked inside the shorts. The piece of fabric was straining immensely near her chest, as her ample cleavage pushed into it. The shirt barely containing the soft, but firm G-cup breasts trapped within. Shirt wrinkling, part of it sinking helplessly into the small chasm between her mountains of flesh. Semi-erect nipples jutting out from within the top, easily visible from the centre of her globes as they made an attempt to pierce through the only item of clothing keeping them concealed, even if it barely managed that. There was no bra underneath as what she wore was constricting enough for her as it was given her huge knockers.

That, and the fact she just hated them in general. Damn things always managed to feel painful when she wore one over her boobs. She'd much rather do without one if she could.

Her right arm rose up as her hand's fingers and thumb gently touched the fabric of the sand bag. Palm resting over it for a few seconds before her eyes snapped open. Her palm pushing lightly against its surface. The bag didn't move as it appeared she hadn't exerted enough force to do that.

A frown marred her features as she pulled her hand away from the sand bag, getting out of her stance as she started to walk away with her cheeks dusted red.

"This sucks. I just want to hit someone." She said in a somewhat depressed tone, longing for the feeling of being able to fight somebody.

As she made her way to the sliding door, the part of the sand bag she had placed her hand on began to swell up. Its surface bubbling up and expanding until it practically exploded. Sand blasting out everywhere from the gaping hole now present on it and on to the floor as Hakufu despondently slid the door open and walked out. Closing the door behind her as the room's floor filled up with sand and making her way to her room to put on her uniform before she went to have breakfast and go to school.

 _About ten minutes later… in the living room…_

Hakufu sat down in a kneeling position before the ankle high table that held her breakfast. Several bowls dotting over the table with chopsticks and spoons for the soup, rice and fish they were having.

She was now garbed in her school uniform. Which consisted of a simple white, button up shirt, a short brown plaid skirt that went just about passed her groin area, a pair of ankle length white socks, and brown loafers. Her satchel foe school off to her side.

Her mother who sat across the table from her was already eating by the time she picked up a bowl of soup in her left hand, and reached for the rice with chopsticks in hand on her right.

Hakufu's mother was a mature woman in her mid-thirties with short purple hair that came down in two bangs over her forehead, with round rimmed glasses framing over her pretty lilac eyes. Her face was heart shaped and despite being in her mid-thirties, her face maintained an elegant beauty that made it look like she was ten years younger than she actually was. She was covered in a form fitting purple kimono, which did little to hide her voluptuous body underneath. The kimono was left open near the top, allowing a good view of her bodacious cleavage. The supple, creamy white boob flesh of her ludicrously large I-cup breasts peeking out over the window of her kimono, jiggling with even the slightest movements she made like gelatine.

If anyone were to wonder to themselves why Hakufu had been blessed with such a curvaceous, buxom form, they needn't look any further than her mother, who was rocking a body even more well-proportioned than herself.

The two ate in silence for a few minutes. Simply enjoying the peace and quiet with their eyes closed. It was Hakufu's mother, Goei, who broke the silence.

"Hakufu." She said plainly, before taking a sip of her delicious soup.

Hakufu, believing she knew why her mother had called her name, responded in kind as she bit the rice off her chopsticks.

"Yes, yes. I did all the five hundred arm curls and one thousand sit-ups."

"Hakufu." Goei said again, in the same tone as before as she bit and chewed some rice off her own chopsticks.

"Yes, yes. Martial arts should not be exercised loosely right? I know to be very careful…" Hakufu replied with a small hint of annoyance in her tone as she brought her bowl of soup to her lips and sipped.

As she placed the bowl down, Hakufu peeked her left eye open to observe her mother, and as she saw the woman pick up her soup bowl for a sip, she struck.

"Weak point found!" She exclaimed in her thoughts as she cocked her right fist back and threw it right at her mother's face, putting her whole body weight behind it as she hopped off the ground. The sudden movement of her doing this causing her skirt to flap up, revealing the white panties underneath.

In that moment, her mother appeared to be vulnerable. A part of her feeling some excitement at landing a hit on her mother.

Appearances however, could be deceiving. This was something Hakufu found out as her blow was stopped by a fish held between two chopsticks. As her knuckles hit the fish, a near invisible yellow spark of energy travelled from her mother's fingers, through the chopsticks and fish, before landing on her fist and coiling all the way up her arm, circling around her body.

"I… I can't move…" Thought Hakufu, her shocked face that had beads of sweat trailing down it mirroring her minds current state.

"Ah… Ah…" she tried to speak, but the most she could muster right now through her fully paralysed body was a few meek gasps.

Goei smiled with a knowing look at her daughter, having easily frozen her in place with a paralysis technique that involved channelling some of her ki through to Hakufu in order to get her body's muscles to lock up.

She almost felt like giggling at her daughters predicament as she was stuck in the same pose of when she threw the attack, with her upper body bent forward and right arm outstretched, while her lower half had her right leg bent backwards, foot off the ground with her other foot firmly planted to the ground to give her some stability.

Fat lot of good it did her now, as the humorous pose she caught her in still had her skirt flapped up, allowing even her at this point to see her daughter's panties.

"My, my Hakufu. How could you be so shameful in this house? Atleast try to be more proper than this." She remarked teasingly with the index finger of her free hand up against her chin as she released her daughter from the paralysis.

No longer bound by it, Hakufu tripped over comically beside the table and landed face first on the floor with her bubbly ass sticking up in the air, twitching on occasion as Hakufu regained control of her muscles. The white fabric of her panties sinking within the crevice of her half-moons by sheer coincidence and pushing out those pale cheeks of hers in an unintentionally erotic display.

Seeing this, Goei sighed melodramatically. This only served to annoy Hakufu even further as she pushed herself off the ground with a huff, her stupendous round orbs jiggling and swaying from side to side within her shirt as she got to her feet. Her hands travelling downward as she stood straight, index fingers and thumbs latching on to the edges of her underwear, pulling the white fabric stuck between her butt cheeks back out, causing her half-moons to jiggle as well for a second before fixing her skirt back down.

"I'm leaving." She said with a childish pout and aggravated look in her eyes as she turned away from her mother and walked off with her satchel hooked under her left arm. Stalking impetuously out of the living room, sliding the entrance door to their house open, before closing it with a little more force than necessary as she made her way to school, grumbling to herself.

It was at this point, Goei couldn't hold it in anymore and began giggling amusedly to herself about Hakufu's childish antics.

"That girl… because she's still so young, all she does is get pissed off when things don't go her way."

Her amusement was cut short however, as suddenly the left side of her glasses shattered into tiny pieces, causing her to recoil back in shock. Her colossal mounds bouncing up and down within her kimono from the sudden movement so fast they nearly broke out of the soft cloth. The other side of her glasses that hadn't shattered falling off her face and clattering down on the wooden floor.

"That… that girl…" she mumbled to herself as she looked down at the ruined remains of her glasses.

 _Later that day… at school…_

To say that Hakufu's day ay school was uneventful would be an understatement.

As the bell for her final class's end went off, Hakufu got out of her seat near the window and walked off down the halls with a bored expression on her face. Passing by numerous students who she didn't even bother to get to know despite being in most of her classes. She made her through the hallways on the second floor until she arrived at the classroom where the tea ceremony club went about their activities.

A sigh escaped her lips as she slid the door open and closed as she walked in. She was greeted by the sight of her clubroom teacher, along with the other two girls in the club already working on their own tea.

"Oh Hakufu, your stuff is already set up dear. Feel free to start any time." The teacher said kindly with a warm smile.

"Okay." Hakufu replied with a nod to her teacher, a woman with short, raven black hair that had two bangs framing the sides of her face and violet eyes. Dressed in simple, orange track pants and button up top that held a decent womanly figure with some good curves to it and D-cup breasts.

Her stuff was set up right in front of the casually dressed woman, so she could see Hakufu's progress as she went along.

After about a minute, Hakufu sat down on her knees as she got to work with her ingredients and equipment.

She spent the better part of a half hour working on the tea, mixing around the tea grains in one bowl while slowly working on the liquid in the other bowl, mixing the powder with the liquid by using the whisk.

She let out a small sigh as she placed the bowl with the liquid down and went back to mixing the powder.

"Mhmm that was some very good skill of the hand." Her teacher praised.

Hakufu didn't even so much as smile at the compliment, as despite being good at this, she really didn't care for tea ceremonies at all. If she was being honest, her time spent here in this club was unquestionably the most tedious, boredom inducing activity she did at school.

"Uh teacher? May I go to the bathroom quickly?" Asked Hakufu in a polite tone, looking for a way to get out of here.

Her teacher just gave her a closed eye smile, as she replied teasingly. "Oh dear, does Hakufu have a bladder problem?"

Hakufu simply nodded her head and took that as a yes. As she was getting up though, the floor board creaked as her left foot was placed down on it, and before she could stop herself, said foot slipped from the ground backwards in the air. Tripping her up and causing her to fall forward accidently.

"KYAA!" She let out a surprised scream as she face planted on to the floor, the momentum bringing her forward as she skidded on the ground a good few feet. Knocking over several bowls of liquid and powder in the process.

As she skidded, her left leg was high in the air while her other one skidded off the floor with the rest of her body. This caused everyone watching to be able to see Hakufu's panties underneath her skirt as her crotch faced the other women in the room.

As she came to a halt, her body twitched for a few seconds before she plopped herself of the ground, planting herself on her rear with her hands on the floor as the other two girls in the class began laughing hysterically.

"Oh dear, that was some impressive sliding." Her teacher said with an awkward smile, clearly trying not to laugh at her pupil like the other two were doing.

"Wow! Hakufu is really athletic!" One of the girls said through bursts of laughter as she and her friend almost keeled over.

"Eheheh." Hakufu chuckled nervously whilst rubbing the back of her head.

Hakufu got to her feet seconds later and made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her as she let out an embarrassed and exhausted breath.

"What the heck am I doing?" She thought to herself with chagrin as she walked off down the halls. Her mother's 'advice' coming to her mind as she made her down the hall.

"A fighter is prohibited from fighting… how about the tea ceremony club? You'll get in trouble if you don't listen to your mother."

Hakufu let out a low growl at her words. "I got it, I got it already-ah." She halted her little tantrum as she realised she was talking out loud and there were a few girls in the hall staring at her as if she was crazy.

A small, embarrassed blush dusted over her cheeks as she looked at the two girls sheepishly. The two of them turning away from her and walking away as they whispered to each other about how weird she was.

Dammit… she had made herself look like a crazy person. That was all she needed right now. Those two gossiping about her talking to herself like a mental patient.

She shook her head of those thoughts as she quickly forgot about them. They could think whatever they wanted about her, she didn't care!

Hakufu continued to make her way through the school as she came down to the first floor. Making a right turn at the bottom of the stairs, she eventually came up to the exit of the main building, and out into the courtyard. Getting outside, she walked around aimlessly for a bit until her eyes caught sight of the training room for the boxing club.

The room itself, obviously had a decently sized boxing ring in its centre with two boys already sparring inside as the coach looked on from the side-lines, leaning up against edge of the ring at the apron. A few other boys off to the side working on the heavy bags or shadow boxing.

Hakufu observed the two sparring intensely with the other inside the ring with a look of longing in her eyes.

"Ah, I'm jealous. If only I could pummel someone like that." She thought wistfully to herself as the guy with blue head gear took control of the spar and began hammering away at his opponent with red head gear. Nailing him with one successful punching combination after another.

As she continued to watch, she began daydreaming about getting in the ring herself and knocking the guy with the blue head gear out cold in a single attack, before being praised by everyone who saw it.

"Ahh, so cool!" an imaginary fat, nerdy looking referee exclaimed, popping up out of nowhere inside her daydream to raise her hand in victory.

"She's the strongest high-school girl in the world!" A random faceless nobody exclaimed as a whole crowd of faceless people appeared out of nowhere and agreed with him as they showered praise on Hakufu.

"I dunno, I dunno." Hakufu gushed at her own daydream with her face in her hands.

As her daydream faded however, she found herself walking outside the boxing club and up to a window on the second floor of the school building overlooking the courtyard. Propping her elbows on the window sill as she placed her face back in her hands. This time with a depressed look on her face as comically large tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's like a heroine of justice who can't show her true power." She mumbled despondently.

As she remained there though, she began to think back to the past. Back to a time when she was still in elementary school with her cousin Koukin. How they would always go to the park in their small neighbourhood every-day after elementary school. How on one of those days, she met her first, and only real friend.

"Goku…" She thought to herself, her mind conjuring up all the fond memories she had in her childhood with him as Koukin tagged along. All the games they played, all the fun they had back then. Those were much simpler times, but they were also the most fun she's ever had.

How long had it been since they saw each other again? Seven years?

She wondered what he was doing right now. Was he well?

Was he in school like she was? She could imagine he would be, and was probably bored out of his mind with like she was.

Did he and Koukin still hang out after she left, or had they grown apart?

Was he still the same cheerful, fun-loving person who had a strong passion for fighting like she did?

Would he even remember her after all these years?

Her breath hitched as she felt her stomach turn into painful knots at that last one. The thought alone of him not recognising her if they ever met again being enough to make her heart ache.

She shook her head of this nagging thought though, along with the sudden powerful wave of depression that had come over her by entertaining that idea.

What was she thinking? Of course he would remember her! How could he not after all they did together as kids, you didn't just forget all of that. She certainly hadn't. She could recall every detail fondly of their childish exploits vividly. She was positive it was the same with him.

Now that she thought about it, she really missed those days she and Koukin played with him. Things were way more fun when he was around.

If she was being as honest with herself as she could be, the one thing she missed about her childhood the most, was _him_.

"If he was here with me, things would be so much more fun around here." She thought to herself as her reminiscence of her childhood days spent with him there continued until it came to the last day they hung out with one another, in his masters dojo.

That day spent goofing off with him and Koukin had been the most fun day of her life. Not a single day in the last seven years since she had moved out here compared to it. His master had even been kind enough to show her some of his sweet martial arts moves. Watching the demonstration with Goku and Koukin had been so entertaining.

That was what she considered to be a lesson WORTH remembering. Not this stupid maths stuff or tea ceremonies she was doing now.

"Heh, well aren't you a special case."

Hakufu flinched and was broken out of her reverie as she heard the amused tone of a slick, male voice behind her.

Her head swivelled as she looked back, eyes catching sight of the young man smiling down at her with a cigarette in between his lips.

The man himself was wearing a black top hat over his raven hair that almost went down to the base of his neck, with sideburns, a goatee to match and brown eyes.

The rest of his ensemble consisting of an orange zip up jacket with a white vest underneath, black trousers and boots.

When he saw her look at him, his smile turned into a challenging smirk.

"If you really wanna go at it like that, come. Ms. 'Heroine of justice'." He said with a condescending snicker as turned away from her and started walking down the hall.

"I didn't know he was standing behind me at all." Thought Hakufu in surprise as she stood up straight and watched him walk off.

As he was half way down the hall, she spotted an oddly shaped green ear piece hanging from his left ear lobe.

"That's a magatama! Could it be, he's a fighter?!" Thought Hakufu in surprise.

What was someone like him doing here of all places? Moreover, why had he only focused on her?

Well, there was only one way to find that out…

 _about half a mile from the school… twenty minutes later…_

"This is a good site. Peaceful too." Said the stranger, turning to face Hakufu a few feet away from himself with his hands in his pockets.

Taking a quick look around, Hakufu saw that he had taken them to a place with a small flowing river on one side, and a small steep hill of grass on the other. One of her village's several highway bridges that allowed from cars and other vehicles to commune to and away from her small town a fair bit ways behind the man she had followed.

The young man's smile broadened a bit, his shoulders slackening as his posture became more laid-back.

"To meet such a cute fighter here. Looks like it was worth coming down here after all." He said as his left hand pulled another cigarette and a lighter out of his front pocket on his jacket. His eyes looking over at Hakufu, taking some time to admire her beauty.

"Who are you?" Asked Hakufu with a confused expression adorning her face.

"Yangju high-school 2nd grade student, fighter Hanou." The now named Hanou replied as he brought the cigarette up to his lips, cracked open the lighter and set it ablaze. Lighting up the bud the of his smoke stick before taking a brief puff.

After taking a second to savour the nicotine rush he got from said puff of smoke, he cut right to the chase as to why he brought her here.

"You, Sonsaku Hakufu… you're number one for my scouting for Yangju."

"Me… p.. pro baseball?" Hakufu questioned with an innocent and befuddled expression, misinterpreting him and believing he was talking about baseball with regards to recruitment.

"Huh?" Hanou paused briefly. Baseball? Where the hell did she get that from? "This has nothing to do with baseball, I don't know where you got that from. Look here, if you're a fighter than there must be stuff you heard. Like Nakyang high-school's Dong Tak, Yoju high-school's En Shoyu, over there are really strong fighters who are in the A rank. Hell, even Nanyo high-school is known to house a legendary fighter who's undefeated in combat, Son Goku."

Hakufu found her head perk up in complete interest at that last. Goku was there?

"Because of our leader Ryuudo. It's a tough situation." Hanou finished, taking his last puff from his cigarette before putting it out and stamping it into the ground.

Hakufu took a moment to ponder over what she had heard, before giving him a innocently confused look once more. "I… I still don't understand very well."

Hanou sweat dropped at her reply. He thought he was making this pretty obvious. Was she stupid or something?

"I'll say it clearer this time." He replied as he picked up a small rock into his palm. "I'm asking for you to become my colleague. Yes or no?"

"What if I say no?" Asked Hakufu.

In response, Hanou lightly tossed the small rock in the before clenching his fist as it touched his palm again, crushing the small rock into dust. "Trouble makers will all be crushed. From tomorrow onward, the hospital bed will probably be your friend."

His tone was dead serious about that too. He would take her down if he had to.

"I don't want to!" Hakufu rejected almost immediately with a childish look on her face.

"So fast!" Thought Hanou with a sweatdrop and dumbfounded expression at the girl's swift rejection. She didn't think about it for a few seconds. She outright refused his offer without hesitation!

"Not only do I have no intention of being a follower of anyone, I also have no interest in the fighting of fighter groups." Hakufu stated with a serious look on her face.

Hanou's face turned from dumbfounded, to dead serious in the blink of an eye at her statement, eyes narrowing dangerously at her as she continued.

"I only want to fight. Only that."

"Indeed…" Hanou started, a smile returning to his face as he pulled his hat off his head , revealing his messy head of black hair. "It really is like that…"

 _Around this same time… back at Hakufu's house…_

Goei sat down on her legs as she looked down at the picture of her deceased husband, who was a somewhat muscular man with spiky brown hair and sharp ember eyes, with a clear mirth visible in her own eyes.

"It would appear that the time has come. That girl… our daughter Hakufu has grown too big for this small town." She said with a tone of finality.

She had a feeling that a conflict was taking place in their village involving the fighters at this very moment, and that her daughter was in the thick of it.

Call it mothers intuition, combined with her own honed senses as a fighter from when she was one herself back in the day. She just knew it, but right now all she could do was sit back and wait for her to come home.

Once she did, and she knew she would, she needed to have the talk with her about the situation. As, in her mind, it was about time they left this place and returned to Tokyo.

Looks like she needed to make a phone call to a certain nephew of her's…

 _Back with Hakufu…_

"Truly, I can't refuse the blood of a fighter." Said Hanou with a hint of bloodlust as he got into a stance with his legs bent and arms hanging from above the ground. four small, black hidden blades appearing from the four rings he wore on both of his index and middle fingers. Two for each hand.

Hakufu got into a basic stance of her own, with knees slightly bent and hand clenched into fists with her arms bent by her sides.

Hanou almost had to laugh as he saw her stance. It was amateurish at best. full of holes in her defence. It made sense given the fact she wasn't wearing her own magatama.

"Since you aren't wearing your magatama, you can't be any higher than an E-rank fighter." He stated loudly and confidently. Since he himself was a low C-rank fighter, that meant he outranked her in terms of power and skill by quite a margin.

At Hanou's words, Hakufu's eyes widened as her mothers words rang through her mind.

"You can't forget your promise."

"Ah!" Hakufu cried out in shock at how she had forgotten her promise, as Hanou pressed forward.

"Wah! One sec, wait a second!" She yelled in a panic as Hanou began his attack, with her narrowly avoiding his first strike. Ducking her head underneath his left hand as it came straight forward with his two fingers that had hidden blades on them as he looked to try and stab her with them in the face.

Hanou was unperturbed by her plea, and simply kept his assault up.

"Wah! Wait!" She cried in a panic as she narrowly avoided an upwards swipe to her midsection.

"I told you to stop!" She yelled as she turned her back and attempted to create some distance between them.

"Hold on!" She yelped uselessly as his right hand's fingers came down in a downward slash in front of her as she tried to back away.

Things only went from bad to worse as while she was able to just about avoid getting slashed, her uniform wasn't so lucky.

Hakufu couldn't help but freeze in shock as her top was torn to shreds completely from the attack, causing her massive G-cup breasts to bounce out in all their glory in full view. The soft mounds jostling with each other as they came out. Cold air licking off her nipples, causing them to harden from the exposure. Her malleable boob flesh continuing to jiggle joyously around for a few more seconds, rubbing against one another as they came to a slow. Areolas, as pink as her stiff nubs, glistening in the sunlight. Finally freed from the constrictive confines of her shirt.

It was at this moment that Hanou actually did stop attacking, now standing a few steps away from Hakufu. Not because he'd listened to her startled pleas, but because he was taking his time to ogle the massive mombas in front of him, eyes roaming over each detail of her succulent, gorgeous tit flesh. How the perfect, creamy white flesh of her ginormous globes almost sparkled in the sunlight as beads of sweat trailed down them, reaching her vibrant, rock hard pink nipples, giving them a tantalizing glow as the sheen of sweat rolled down the mesmerising nub, and disappearing within the under boob of her immense cleavage. Before reappearing as it trailed down her flat stomach, near her hour glass hips.

"Hot damn, those are some big puppies you got there." Remarked Hanou with a whistle and perverted smile as he continued to stare at her perky breasts, feeling himself becoming aroused as a dent appeared from within his pants. Boy how he'd love to jam his dick between those knockers. At this point, instead of fighting he'd rather use those squishy marsh-mellows of hers to get his rocks off.

His mind, for a brief moment conjuring up a scenario of those creamy mountains of flesh pressed against his shaft, grinding up and down on his length as he held the girls head in his hands, with her on her knees as he thrusted madly into her waiting mouth, bobbing her head up and down his cock, giving him a blowjob whilst jacking him off with her fat tits. Him busting his load in her mouth and on her tits as she did so, coating her mouth and her delicious globes in load after load of his white, hot cum.

Hakufu blushed hotly in embarrassment, quickly bringing her arms up to try and cover her breasts.

"I… I told you to wait." She said, pressing her forearms against her fleshy globes, unintentionally scooping up the middle portions of those gorgeous goombas, causing a ton of boob flesh to expand out over her forearms from the sides as they pushed up the centre of her breasts, her stiff pink nubs poking into them the more and more her arms pushed inward.

"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!" She reiterated after glaring cutely for a moment, this time with a loud shout of indignation.

Once again however, Hanou was paying no attention to Hakufu's words. Instead, paying rapt attention to her assets as she stopped covering them in her anger, letting her arms fall to her sides with clenched fists, causing her titanic rack to jiggle profusely like a plate of jelly being shook from side to side. Both soft, perky tits lightly smacking against each other a few times in the process as her now moist nipples did a full air circle rotation, small droplets of moisture launching off them as it happened in a rather erotic display.

After taking another moment to admire the titillating boobs that he'd love to grind his now full erection into, he snapped himself out of his reverie and charged at Hakufu once more. Prepping his fingers with the small blades for yet another attempt to skewer or claw her.

As he did so, Hakufu felt something strange stir within her. Something she had never felt before. Something _intense_. Something _powerful._

In that moment, Hanou was upon her. Jettisoning forward, his index and middle fingers pressed together, blades side by side as he stabbed his arm outward straight, making a beeline for Hakufu's midsection.

At the last second, Hakufu managed to tilt her upper body enough to the side to narrowly avoid his fingered blade attack. The small sharp objects sailed by her hips harmlessly, only managing to cut two vertical slits from the rim of her short skirt to the top, causing her skirt to be severed from her lower body. Exposing her white panties to the world, his eyes catching a brief glance at her fat, round buttocks with the thin fabric of her underwear sinking into the crack of her ass. The top part of the crack, along with a fifth of her pale half moons completely exposed over the thin fabric, which wasn't able to fully her cover the sheer volume of her delicious, juicy booty flesh as it sunk further into her big ass.

He ignored this for the time being, hopping off the ground like a crouched tiger after his attack failed, and attempted to slash Hakufu from above as he came down from left to right with both pairs of blades vertically.

To his mounting shock, Hakufu completely avoided even that attack by jumping up over it and him with an acrobatic backflip.

"H-How did my attacks not go through..? Is she really just an E-rank fighter?" Thought Hanou with nervous beads of sweat rolling down his distraught face.

Pushing that question to the side, he turned around to mount another attack, only to come eye to eye with Hakufu who was looking up at him with her face barely an inch away from his. The bangs of her hair tickling against his jaw with how close she was.

"What the!?" He thought in panic, unable to process how she had gotten up close to him so quick, and thus was unable to react as Hakufu clenched her left fist, reeled her arm back and tilted her body to the side as she threw a powerful haymaker of her own, smacking dead centre into his face.

Her breasts jiggled madly from side to side as she ploughed her knuckles into his face, burying her fist into it as it caved inward. Middle knuckle landing _hard_ against his nose. A crunch sound could be heard as the punch broke his nose in several places. Blood flew out of his shattered nasal passages as force of the punch launched him away from Hakufu. His back skidding harshly against the ground until he came to a stop almost fifty yards away from her.

Hakufu kept her eyes on him for a brief second before tears began to prick at her eyes. The hand she had punched him with shook as she brought it up to her face, the knuckles showing light bruising and scuffle marks.

"Satisfying… feeling." She said with a broad smile as she felt the rush of adrenaline, and despite the dull feeling of pain in her hand, an odd sense of gratification washed over her. Her cheeks blushing slightly as her colourful green eyes shun with an intense feeling of happiness at finally being able to hit someone.

"That was Hakufu Sonsaku's colourful debut!" She cheered joyously with a rather child-like ambiance as she pumped her other fist in the air excitedly. Her wobbling wonders bouncing up and down in excitement as well. Hakufu having completely forgotten by this point that she was almost utterly naked right now. Out in full view for the world to see, with nothing but a flimsy pair of white panties left on her person, which had become even tighter around her hips as even more of the fabric had become trapped between her glutes crevice. Even more of her pale skinned half moons pooling out from the ever sinking fabric, half of her perfectly round booty cheeks no longer covered. Her panties becoming more like a thong with each passing moment as they sank deeper and deeper, pushing out her magnificent rear more and more unbeknownst to its ecstatic owner.

"Hhk…" Hanou groaned in pain as he sat up, brushing his knuckles against his chin as blood trailed down his face from his broken nose, along with the sides of his forehead that had small amounts of blood trailing down from them over his battered face.

"I can't believe it… For me, a C-ranked fighter… to be bested by an E-rank fighter… It doesn't make sense." He mumbled, finding it difficult to speak, and feeling an intense rage bubble up inside him. His marred face turning into an almost animalistic expression, his eyes having become pure white with no pupils as his fury reached a fever pitch for the girl who had done this to him.

"You bitch…" He spat with disdain and utter contempt, catching Hakufu's attention. Her cheerful mood replacing itself with a blank stare as she noticed him getting back up.

As he got to his feet in a slackened posture, a power surged out from within him, causing wind currents to suddenly kick up around him. The frame of his body gaining a thin aura around it that had a light orange tint.

"Whaa… his ki level went up. It's like he's hulking up." Thought Hakufu in mild surprise.

Ki being the life force of one's soul that could manifest inside them and grant them enhanced physical capabilities among other things. While everyone in the world possessed it, as all people had souls, typically only those who were fighters and had been chosen by a magatama could access it. It was still possible for those not chosen by a magatama to unlock it, but it was considered to be an uncommon occurrence in the modern day. Due to few having the will to bring it forward.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared like a beast, his voice booming in the air with unbridled, primal rage. Bending his knees as he dug his heels into the ground, preparing to propel himself straight at Hakufu.

Seeing this, Hakufu spread out her feet almost a stride apart. Turning her body sideways as she got into a simple fighting stance with one hand by her hip in a clenched fist, with the other held out a good bit from her neck with the fingers spread out.

"But… Rather than feeling fear at this moment… I feel a great excitement!" She thought to herself right as Hanou's feet pushed off the ground.

Hanou was upon her in no time, with his left hand cranked back, and finger blades poised to strike at her neck. His speed having doubled since his ki increased, and no doubt his strength had as well.

It all meant nothing in the end though, as a sickly blue aura manifested for the briefest moment around Hakufu, her eyes becoming like draconian slits and her vibrant green pools morphed into a menacing yellow.

The eyes in particular being the last thing Hanou's rage fuelled whited out eyes saw, before Hakufu's fist at her side suddenly rocketed forward, crashing into the left side of his face with several times the force of her previous punch. Cutting off all his momentum as she pressed forward, her fist that was engraved into his cheek driving him into the ground below them, forming a body shaped crater half a foot deep. The resulting impact setting off a miniature shockwave in all directions.

As Hakufu pulled her fist away from the broken, fist engraved bloody face of a knocked out Hanou, the blue aura had vanished. Along with the draconic eyes, as her orbs returned to a vibrant green.

Hakufu being none the wiser of the change she had undergone in that moment, felt a face splitting smile settle on her face once again.

"Looks like I won, hehe." She giggled with glee at her first victory in battle.

Once her giggle fit was over, and the excitement of her first win wore off, Hakufu looked back behind her at the tattered and shredded pieces of her uniform, before looking down at herself.

"Ah crud. That jerk had to go and tear up my clothes. Now all I have left to wear are my panties."

Speaking of her panties, why did they feel so uncomfortable all of a sudden?

Bah, that didn't matter! What mattered now was getting home and ensuring her mother didn't find out about this, or else.

Leaving the destroyed uniform behind, Hakufu took her leave of the area, scopping her fat melons in her left arm as she swiftly made way to her house, doing her best along the way to make sure no one saw her almost bollock naked.

 _At the house… almost fifteen minutes later…_

As Hakufu snuck her way up to the entrance door, she let out a sigh as she slid the door open. Peaking her head in as she said in a normal tone, "I'm back."

Getting no response, she assumed that her mother wasn't close enough to hear her. Which was good as that meant she could make her way to her room and get dressed up before finding her. This was perfect! It looked like fate was finally giving her a break!

"Welcome home, Hakufu."

Said girl froze in place at the greeting, her head turning almost mechanically as she looked behind her. Beads of nervous sweat beginning to trail down her temples as her eyes caught sight of her mother standing behind her. Her mother's bemused gaze levelling down on her, a smile that was anything _but_ sweet adorning her face.

It would seem that fate wasn't done screwing with her just yet.

"U-uhm… I can explain?" she said timidly, a stutter in her words as she noted her mothers eyes roaming over her practically nude form up and down. The smile on her face becoming more and more terrifying by the second.

Instead of replying to her verbally, Goei moved her left hand over Hakufu's rear, fingers latching on to the fabric of her daughter's panties that was wedged in between her creamy, plump cheeks. So much having submerged into the crevice that her silly girl's half moons were showing fully, utterly exposed to the elements.

Hakufu remained stock still, not being sure what her mother was doing, but not wanting to disturb her either. Not wanting to be any more in the dog house with her than she believed herself to already be.

In one swift motion, she gave the thin white fabric a quick tug, pulling it out of its entrapment between Hakufu's other assets and wrenching it back as far as she could. Letting go when she was certain she couldn't go any further without ripping them.

"Eeep!" Hakufu yelped, her back arching with a jolt as the back of her panties slapped hard into her rump, garnering a shivering jiggle from both round cheeks as both went a little red underneath the paper-thin white garment.

Her hands flew down to nurse her stinging rear, leaving her bare breasts to their own devices as they wobbled excitedly as if they had a mind of their own. Small tears starting to prick at the corners of her eyes as she meekly locked gazes with her mom.

The woman sighed. "The living room, now."

Hakufu simply nodded her head in agreement, her eyes still showing a drop of fear. Her hands shielded her plump ass protectively as she made her way inside, shutting the front door behind her as she followed her mom to the living room.

Once they got there, they sat down on their knees across from each other. Hakufu choosing not to bother with covering up her silky breasts as there was no point, considering she had been caught already and it was only her and her mother. A silence pervading over them for a short minute before Hakufu attempted to explain the current state she was in.

"Yes… I, that is." She started, her eyes looking to the side, away from her mother as she rubbed her left hand over the back of her head, through some of her strawberry blonde locks anxiously, as she desperately racked her brain to find a good excuse.

"Ah… This… I… Because I was playing around…"

Evidently, it was quite apparent that when it came to lying, she absolutely sucked.

Goei's brows creased as she closed her eyes with yet another sigh. Something that Hakufu picked up on.

"Yeah that's right!" She proclaimed with an immature tone as she childishly waved her arms in the air like a toddler throwing a tantrum. "It got caught on something so I fell and… Y-You know what I'm talking about right?"

"Hakufu." Her mother said, halting her childish antics and catching her attention as she brought out a container with the image of a golden Chinese dragon on the top.

"Yes?"

"We are leaving this house and this village." She stated bluntly, removing the top of the container to reveal a crystal clear magatama held in the middle of a soft red velvet padding.

"We are?" Hakufu's eyes widened, her tone laced with surprise as she looked down at the magatama.

"Yes, we are. Back to Tokyo." Goei replied, not losing a beat. "We'll be moving in with your cousin Koukin. I just got off the phone with him a little while ago, and he's agreed to let us stay."

"So we're really going back there huh?" Thought Hakufu, as a goofy smile appeared on her beautiful features. "Looks like I'll get to see you again soon Goku."

"Oh, and Hakufu?"

"Yah mom?" Hakufu replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

"When we get to Tokyo, I want you to keep moving forward, and as a fighter, earn the world."

 _Around this same time… at the master's dojo…_

"Hey Goku!" Called out a now sixteen year old Koukin, as he ran across the patch of land used for training towards Goku, who sat in a lotus position, meditating under instruction from his and Koukin's master. Whom had walked off some place for the time being.

His meditative trance was broken as soon as he heard his friends call. His eyes peeking open as he got to his feet right as Koukin stopped in his tracks just a few inches away from him.

Koukin looked practically the same as he had two years ago, only he was a little taller now. Standing at about five foot seven. Garbed in a simple white shirt, blue khaki pants and brown loafers.

Goku smiled cheerfully at him. "Yeah Koukin? What's up?"

Goku himself hadn't changed all that much either. Having grown a little taller to a very respectable five foot ten inches. Garbed, of course, in his training Gi.

After taking a second to catch his breath, as he had literally just sprinted all the way up here from his house, Koukin returned Goku's smile with one of his own. His demeanour more jovial than it had been in quite some time.

"I just got off the phone with aunt Goei."

"That's nice, I guess." Goku replied, not understanding how that had gotten Koukin in such a happy mood.

Noting that his friend didn't get it, he remembered that Goku had never met Goei, and thus knew nothing about her. "She's Hakufu's mom."

That got Goku's attention. "She is? That's cool. What were you two talking about?"

Koukin's smile almost reached his ears as it split across his face. "About her and Hakufu coming back to Tokyo in a few days."

Goku's eyes widened, before his face morphed into a mirror image of Koukin's expression. "Are you serious? That's awesome! I can't wait to see her again. It's been what, seven years since we last saw her?"

Koukin nodded his head, his expression taking on a reminiscent look. "Yeah… kinda hard to believe it's been that long already. Time sure flies doesn't it?"

"Heh, I suppose it does." Goku chuckled earnestly, turning his gaze to the sky with a beaming smile.

"So you're finally coming back, huh Hakufu. Looks like things around here are about to get even more exciting. They always are when you're around." Goku thought to himself, his mood as bright as the sun as the cool air blew through his spiky black hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I'm back! Little later than I would've hoped but hey, better late than never right?**

 **Now before we get started, once again just so you know. From now on this story will contain plenty of fan-service in practically every chapter. This one being no different as it will be mainly ecchi-oriented. It's Ikkitousen, what'd you expect?**

 **Also, this is the first part of a two-parter, acting as sort of a buffer for the second part to set the stage, as well as revealing a couple of things itself. And in the next chapter, there will be plenty of action involving Hakufu. Those who've watched Ikkitousen or read the manga and pretty sure you know which scene I'm referring to. It'll also have plenty of fan-service to complement it. There will also be exposition about the ranks of fighters in correlation to the colour of their magatama. Something I probably should've done earlier but have put it off. It's about time I gave my best explanation on how that ranking system works, so look forward to that in the next chapter, which will likely be in April at some point.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **The Dragon Warrior:**

 **Chapter 7: Arrival of the little conqueror, part 1: Prelude**

 _A few days later…on top of the dojo...early morning…_

The warm air blew down from the skies, flowing past the roof and other areas like a tidal wave. The rays of the powerful sun keeping the air lukewarm as they washed over the surroundings. Small clouds dotting around the pale blue sky, taking on multiple different shapes with their puffy, intangible bodies.

Laying on the rooftop of the dojo, with his hands cradling the back of his head as he enjoyed the calming winds and heat of the sun, along with the tranquil sight of the clouds rolling by without a care in the world, was none other than Son Goku. A peaceful smile on his face as he watched the clouds float by, the calm winds tracing over his Nanyo uniform and blowing gently through his wild and spiky black hair.

With his early morning training having finished around half an hour ago, he had gotten dressed into his academy uniform. However, he had decided it was still a little too early to go to Nanyo, so he had chosen to kill off some time by laying back and relaxing on the roof. His mind completely devoid of any thought.

"Having a good time up there?"

Goku was partially taken out of his relaxed state as his eyes travelled down to the gruff sounding voice of his master below. The old master looking up at him with an amused smile.

"Yep. It's real quiet, and has a good view that I can lose myself in. What's not to like?"

"Indeed-" The master replied, as he looked up himself at the beautiful, tranquil morning sky. "-It certainly has. If given the chance, one's mind could wander when gazing up at its calm and graceful splendour. Then again-" The master paused as he looked back down at Goku. His amused smile broadening. "-Last I checked, you have somewhere to be rather soon, now don't you?"

Goku let out a whimsical, yet content sigh as he smiled down at his master. "You got me there." He said before placing his palms flat against the roof on his sides, bringing up both legs into the air before pushing outward with his hands, launching himself with a kip-up off the roof and down to the ground of the dojo training area beside his master in a crouch. "Guess it's time I made my way to Nanyo. Koukin's probably on his way there already, and Saji, Ryomo, and Teifu too."

"Speaking of Koukin, that cousin and aunt of his are to arrive at his residence today." The master commented casually as Goku stood up straight. The old man having been told of their impending arrival by his two students a couple days ago when they had learned of it themselves.

Turning to face his master, the young man practically beamed at him. "Yeah, they are. He should have everything ready and set up for their stay by now, and according to Koukin, Hakufu will be visiting Nanyo today before she starts there tomorrow. Man I can't wait to see her again! It's been too long!"

"I can imagine it has." The master nodded his head in agreement. He had met Hakufu for himself in person when she was just a little girl just before she left around seven years ago. She was a feisty one to be sure, but a good girl at heart. Plus, given how cute she had been back then, he had no doubt she'd grow into a stunning young woman over the next number of years. "I bet you can't wait to see how she's _grown_ as well, if you know what I mean, hehe." The man giggled to himself a little perversely, more about how _certain_ parts of her had grown over others.

Cheeks tinting red slightly, Goku gave his master a look that said 'seriously?'. "Did you really have to go there?" He asked, knowing what his master was really referring to. A feat which, two years ago he wouldn't have been able to do.

Saji had certainly kept his word as much as he could. Having been able to thaw through Goku's thick skull to an extent and bring him more… up to speed on certain things.

As to how much up to speed? The master didn't know. Only this Saji boy, who Goku had yet to introduce him to, knew the answer to that.

Still though, the master couldn't help but grin on the inside with pride that his student was able to see through his thinly veiled, perverse thoughts unlike how he used to be awhile back when he was about as dense as a rock when it came to his innuendos and the opposite sex. He was also aware of the more… sexual aspects of life, if the small blush on his face about Hakufu's 'growth' was anything to go by.

As to how much his student was aware, he had yet to test for himself. Not that that mattered though. That would be revealed in time with this girl's arrival, he was sure of that.

"What can I say boy? I have an appreciation for the finer things in life." Looking at his young pupil with a cheeky grin and a knowing gaze, he decided not to point out something that he noticed Goku hadn't done.

The boy hadn't denied what he'd said about his childhood friend. Hmm… now wasn't that interesting?

"You could say that again." The boy agreed, knowing how his master could get as he started rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. The reddish hue on his cheeks fading away.

"You ever been to Koukin's house, Goku?" The master questioned rather curiously.

Goku blinked at the question. That was definitely an odd thing to change the subject about. "Uhm… no? why do you ask?"

Letting out a light chuckle, the master gave Goku a humoured look as he decided to drop a bombshell on him. "Well, I asked because you'll become very acquainted with it soon enough, as you'll be living there as of today for the foreseeable future."

It took a solid five seconds for Goku's brain to fully compute what his master had just said. When it did though, the look of utter surprise the wise, pervy old master saw on his pupil's face was something that almost made him burst out laughing, even if he knew it was coming.

"Wait, what!? Master, are you serious?"

"Absolutely, my boy. I've already talked to Koukin yesterday about getting your room set up. Everything's been arranged. I do hope you enjoy your stay there, Goku."

"B-But why? Not that I'm against staying at Koukin's place… but why am I staying there so suddenly?" Now Goku was simply confused. Just what the heck was his master playing at?

"It's simple Goku. I've made the decision to go on a little journey across Japan. By myself, with no one else, so I can explore the other regions like I did in my youth, as well as enjoy the fairer and more… _exotic_ delicacies that this country has to offer." The man giggled to himself yet again, eyes glazing over as his mind brought up images about said 'fairer and exotic delicacies'…

Goku sweat dropped as he stared open mouthed at his sensei rather incredulously. It was pretty obvious to the two of them what he meant by said 'delicacies'… of all the things to leave him for…

Good grief… his master truly was shameless…

"Anyways Goku, while I'm gone I expect you to keep up with your training. Oh, and do make sure to show some manners, you'll be a guest in that house for a while after all." The master remarked as he began walking away from Goku, waving to him from behind as he did. "I'll see you later, when my journey has finished."

Goku's mouth clamped back shut as he continued to stare incredulously at his master's back as the man distanced himself further into the background. His right eye twitching in annoyance before a sigh cut through the young man's lips. "Well, I guess I don't have a choice in the matter. He could've at least told me that yesterday…"

Still though, on the upside this meant he got to live with both Koukin and Hakufu for a while…

"Well, guess it's time I made my way to Nanyo."

 _A little while later… inside a motel room on the outskirts just outside of town…_

"Hakufu! It's time to get up now!" Called out the mature, yet youthfully beautiful Goei, having gotten up less than twenty minutes ago, dressed up in her usual purple kimono, which showed off plenty of her bountiful I-cup cleavage. Said huge mounds of cleavage giving a light bounce within her kimono as she turned towards where her daughter was still sleeping inside of a futon, round rimmed glasses worn on the ridge of her cute little button nose flashing over a little under the lighting of the room as her lilac eyes zoned in on her slumbering daughter. Away from the small table where she was preparing a light breakfast of rice, fish and soup for the two of them. Along with some green tea for herself.

"Mhmm, just five more minutes mom…" The young woman groaned, rolling over to her side away from her mother's gaze as she tried to continue sleeping. Not wanting to get up just yet.

"Hakufu…" Goei gained an edge to her tone as she repeated her daughter's name. Giving the stubborn girl a stern look as her eyes narrowed.

"Fine…" The strawberry blond sighed, squinting her eyes open as she blinked the sleep out of them. Rolling back onto her spine as she rose herself to a sitting position. A cute yawn escaping her throat, eyes blinking shut once more at the action before she opened them again, her right hand fishing up to near her chin inside the futon as it gripped on to the zipper inside and pulled it downwards.

As the futon opened wide, a sight which any straight, red-blooded male would perceive as highly arousing, and would give up almost anything to watch happened. Hakufu's naked, ginormous G-cup boobies came bouncing out into full view. Settling down into a series of jiggles after jostling against one another upon being freed from the futon prison which they were cooped up in all night for several seconds. A small, thin sheen of sweat coating her body from how warm the futon had, bringing a little extra emphasis to her pinkish areolas and semi-erect pink nipples at the peaks of her mountainous, fleshy globes as the light of the room rained down on her as they bobbed left and right from the excited movements of her pale jiggly-puffs.

Raising herself out of her futon, Hakufu's enormous knockers jostled with each other once more. Battling for dominance over the other as each time they landed against the other they created small ripples along the sides of her expansive boob flesh, getting into an insane wobbling fit as she slowly got to her feet, revealing that the only thing she wore under the futon to be a flimsy pair of pale yellow panties.

Panties which, as she bent over before standing up fully to her feet, and her huge honkers wobbled like crazy as they pushed against the other, swaying from side to side like a pendulum as small beads of sweat trailed down them and between them, proved to be just as reliable as the panties she wore when she fought that guy who's name she couldn't remember several days prior. The thin fabric of the pale yellow garment unable to do anything other than sink helplessly into Hakufu's other valley between her firm, round, plump butt cheeks. Most of it being callously tugged in and swallowed up by Hakufu's deliciously enticing, big pale ass. Sucked into the crack between her glutes, revealing almost all of her bountiful creamy white half-moons.

"Make sure to get dressed before breakfast dear." Goei remarked with a kind, motherly tone as she smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Hakufu replied with a lackadaisical wave of her hand as she stood up fully, causing her massive mounds to bump into each other as they started yet another series of jiggles that could keep most horny guys entertained for god knows how long as she began walking over to a small duffel bag she'd be bringing with her for today.

With her massive, jaw dropping knockers bobbing once more from side to side, half-erect nubs fling away a few small beads of sweat in the process, and her pale, round ass cheeks jiggling enthusiastically, she bent down to her knees and fished her hands into the open duffel bag. Unintentionally squishing her previously wobbling assets together, causing her expansive boob flesh to bubble out over her arms and pool out further upwards and downwards as their normally near perfectly round shape was compressed into more of an oval shape as her lithe arms bent the pale flesh of both breasts inwards on either side as the other sides of her soft, firm tits started flattening out into the other.

Once she found what she was looking for, Hakufu tugged it out, revealing a short skirted purple dress with a few floral drawings on the front, closer to where her left breast would be, along with a pair of fresh, white panties. No bra of course, as she hated having to wear them.

Nodding to herself, the buxom girl laid the dress down, but held on to the panties as she got up from her crouch and let arms fall to her sides, freeing the humongous hooters she had accidently mashed together for a brief period, allowing them to bounce out and slap against each other upon no longer being crushed into themselves, before settling into yet another set of wobbles as she bent over. Hooking her fingers around the sides of her current pair of panties, while holding the new ones between her pinkie and ring fingers, she pulled the pale yellow undergarment down. Tugging the thin fabric out of the grip between her juicy, pale half-moons inside of her ass crack, both soft mounds of her rump jiggled profusely as the fabric practically came out of her huge booty with a _pop!_

Falling down to her ankles, Hakufu stepped out of them as her other hand reached down and picked them up before placing them back in the duffel bag for a wash later. Her perfectly round shaped, delectable rear now free and utterly exposed for the moment as her jiggling cheeks slowed down their little fit to a crawl, before stopping altogether.

Her massive boobs still knocking against one another from her constant body movement, she hooked the index finger and thumb of both her dainty hands on the sides of her new pair of panties. Bringing them down lower as her arms came closer together, trapping her fat titties in between them for a second time as they mashed together, both forming more of an oval shape as some of her extensive tit flesh pooled over and under either arm. She brought one leg up, bending it at the knee as it came up to her chest, lightly grazing off of her semi-erect left nipple before it was brought back down into one the two openings in the undergarment. As the left leg went through the opening and the foot reached the floor, she brought the other leg up in the same manner. The knee of which also lightly grazed over her right nipple for half a second, before going down and through the other opening in the panties.

With this done, Hakufu brought her arms away from her compressed globe trotters. This allowing them to puff out into their usual globe shape as they lightly bounced outwards before settling back into yet another cycle of jiggles as she pulled the thin, pearly white garment up to her pelvis, where the back end latched on to her pale booty cheeks nearly like a second skin as it failed to fully cover her all of her big ass. Showing off a good bit of her ass crack on the upper part of her derriere, along with a small portion of each pale cheek, while the other side of the fabric placed itself snuggly on to her pink sex. Her ass most likely contributing the most as to why it started clinging to her virgin womanhood the way it was, showing off a decent amount of camel toe within the pearly white fabric.

Finally, there was the dress, which Hakufu quickly picked up with her left hand as her girls gave a light wobble, and grabbed the hems of the dress before letting it fall over her voluptuous form. Her head popping out of the largest opening, her long, strawberry blond hair cascading down her back as it was pressed into her bare back inside the dress as Hakufu popped both arms out through the two small straps of the purple dress meant for her shoulders and brought them up to them, before bringing her hands behind her head, and her hair as she flicked her wrists outward, pulling her hair out of the dress and causing to sway a little before it landed down on her dress covered back. Trailing down it to the middle of her spine.

Nodding to herself as she had pretty much gotten dressed, she turned back around, her natural, perky G-cup breasts bobbing from side to side within her dress. The impressive amount of cleavage that the dress exposed with it's open window around the neck and chest area bubbling up and pooling out through the opening with each step she took. Along with her semi-hard pink stubs jutting out and grazing along from side to side with each sway of both huge mounds in a tantalising display as she made her way over to the small shin length table in the centre of the room, where her mother had just placed the bowls of rice, fish, and soup down. Along with her cup of tea.

Goei nodded her head at her darling daughter in approval as she came up to the table. Both mother and daughter coming down to their knees to sit on the small tatami mats below them. The action causing Hakufu's hilariously short hem of her dress that barely reached upper-thigh length to flap up, exposing the white panties she had just put on before coming back down as the girl sat on her knees and accepted her breakfast from her mother.

It also caused the tremendously large racks that both women touted to go into a wobble fest within their clothing as if they were made of gelatine. Goei's more so than her daughter's pair due to the mature woman's natural, perky I-cups being a noticeable deal bigger than her daughter's. ten centimetres to be exact.

The two sat down in peaceful silence for the remainder of their morning meal. Simply taking the time to enjoy the peace and quiet.

Well actually, only Goei was doing that really. Hakufu was more so lost in her own thoughts about what would happen when she reached Nanyo. About all the amazing fights she would have in the future that could get her blood pumping! About how her life was finally going to get some excitement to it and not be hampered by boring, useless activities that she didn't care for, like her most hated school subject, math!

She couldn't help the cheesy grin that came over her face at these thoughts. But more than anything else, she was looking forward to seeing her cousin Koukin and childhood friend Goku again. Especially Goku. It had been far too long since they'd last seen each other, and now it was time to get reacquainted!

It didn't take much longer for Hakufu to finish her breakfast, leaving a few empty bowls that once carried fish, rice and soup behind as she made to get up. Her G-cups jiggling around a little inside her dress from the movement as she got to her feet, before making her way over to her duffel bag. Kneeling down, her soft pair of Siamese twins bobbled around inside her dress as she zipped up the duffel bag with her clothes and essentials inside, remembering that her mother had tasked her with bringing her own stuff back to the Shuyuu residence whilst her mom brought her own stuff over.

Nodding to herself, the girl picked up her duffel bag and walked to the door of their room, breasts bobbing around in her dress with each step she took, from left to right, up and down as she got to and opened the door before stepping outside.

The beautiful sixteen year old blonde bombshell dropped her duffel bag to the ground beside her, bringing her left hand up to her forehead as she felt the unfiltered rays of the sun blare down on her. The light winds passing through the area, her hair beginning to flutter lightly from the weak current whilst the hem of her dress did the same.

Unbeknownst to the voluptuous blond, her presence had caught the attention of a random that had been staying in the room next to her and her mothers as he too walked out of his room. The girl completely and utterly oblivious to the fact the wind fluttering up the hem of her dress was flashing the man her pearly white panties.

The grown man who looked to be in his twenties with short black hair and small hints of facial hair around the chin of his roundish face, had his brown eyes locked on staring open mouthed to the girl before him. Drooling out of his open mouth, cheeks blushing red, eyes alight with arousal and perversion as he ogled the girl just a short distance in front of him. Taking in every detail. Starting with her long, slender, creamy white legs and thick thighs, before reaching her panty-clad rump. The horny man taking particular notice of how the fabric melded against her big, round ass, desperately trying to contain the sheer volume of flesh of both half-moons, beginning to crinkle along the crack of her plump buttocks, as if it was slowly starting to get wedged within the chasm of each cheek. The fabric failing to fully cover it, along the beginning of her butt crack to show just above what her panties did cover, along with several centimetres of each pale, scrumptious mound.

Gaze travelling up even further, despite how difficult it was, gliding up over her wide hips and slim waist, before Hakufu closed her eyes in order to do a quick morning stretch, her right hand gripping her left hands wrist as she did so, turning towards the nameless man just enough to where he could bare witness to her immense cleavage pushing outward into her dress, with her nipples poking out from their peaks within it, grazing from side to side as turning her body caused her tits to bob around inside, barrelling against one another like a pair of tightly contained coconuts. Almost dragging the top part of the dress with them somewhat as they creased around her semi-hard nubs. Her pretty, feminine face with strawberry golden bangs framing over it being the last thing he could stand before his gaze started shifting between her stupendous set of G-cup knockers, to both her delicious ass with round, full cheeks like cantaloupes tugging in that useless fabric she called panties, and her crotch. Which was showing off some high quality camel toe through her thin underwear hugging her hips.

That was about all the horny man needed to fully wake up with a strong case of morning wood jutting out of his trousers. Knowing he couldn't simply go over there and fuck her brains out, like his steely erection and hormone riddled mind would've wanted him too. And you best believe, he DID want to plough this drop dead gorgeous, sexy ass broad, just like any straight man worth their salt would, he knew he couldn't.

Instead, the heavily aroused male burned the images of Hakufu's body into his skull, and made his way back into his motel room. Unzipping his pants as he closed the door behind him and made his way over to his futon, where a small box of tissues lay beside it. His rock hard member coming out of his pants as he picked up one of the tissues, images of the blond and her assets circling through his head, the man knew what had to be done as his other hand came down to his erection.

Back with Hakufu, who was absolutely clueless as to what she had stirred up in that man who'd gone unnoticed by her, she gave her arms one final stretch. Garnering a satisfying _pop!_ before she brough them both back down and made to grab her duffel bag again.

"Hold on there, Hakufu." Goei asked. Her own fantastic duo of pale, fleshy mounds jiggling inside her form fitting kimono with every step she took walking out of the motel room. Stopping her daughter right as she stood up straight with her duffel bags handle hanging across her chest, bag pressed up to her back.

Hakufu levelled a curious gaze on her mother. "What is it mom? You know I have to leave soon or I'll be late for the bus."

"You're still early dear. Besides, this should only take a minute." The bodacious mother replied. Her smile broadening a tad.

"Okay then. What is it?"

"Simple. Whatever happens to you from here on, remember that the first impression is the most important. Because people create opinions on others this way." Was her sagely advice, an 'I know what I'm talking about' gaze attached to it.

Hakufu just stood there. Looking over at her mother with a confused look on her features. Not knowing where her parental figure was going with this.

Sensing that she had lost her daughter, which the extremely well-endowed widow wasn't surprised by given how… 'slow' her daughter could be at times, she decided to elaborate.

"So, I was thinking that a great way for you to set a great first impression, is to take down thirty people or so easily. If anything, they definitely won't forget that anytime soon~." Goei spoke of this with a jovial tone. Her demeanour being serious despite the fact she began to giggle to herself after saying it.

At this point, Hakufu's look changed from confusion to an outright deadpan. Her face almost completely blank as her gaze was fixed on the giggling form of her mother. What exactly did her mom find so amusing about what she'd just said?

Regardless, fighting that many people did sound fun… eh, why not? She was up for the challenge.

"Okay mom. I'll make sure to do that. See you back at Koukin's house later!" Said Hakufu, her face now sporting her own cheeky smile at the thought of fighting so many people as she turned away from Goei. Duffel bag fully secured around her as she made her way to the bus stop.

Meanwhile, Goei smiled over at the retreating form of her daughter with a glint of pride in her motherly eyes, before she made her way back into the motel room to finish packing up her own stuff for Koukin's house.

As she got to work packing though, she couldn't help but pause momentarily as her ears pricked up to the sounds of rather loud, distinctly male moans and grunts coming from the room next to hers and Hakufu's. As well as the faint sounds of something rubbing up and down an object, slapping against it's surface every second as it came down.

Of course, Goei was far from naïve, and was able to put two and two together pretty quick, as a bemused smile decorated her face. "My oh my. Doing something like that at this hour? Wonder what got him in the mood?" The woman pondered for a short bit, before promptly ignoring what she could hear from the other room and getting back to packing up.

 _Back with Goku…_

"Yo! Koukin, over here!" Called out Goku enthusiastically as he approached the gateway entrance to Nanyo, spotting Koukin just ahead of him near the gateway as he rounded a corner.

"Huh? Oh, Goku what's up?" The young boy replied, turning around at the sound od Goku's voice to meet his best friend's form jogging up to him.

As Goku caught up to his friend, he stopped less than two steps away from him. Meeting the boy's gaze with his own. A tint of annoyance in his coal black eyes despite the usual laid-back and care free smile plastered on his face. "What's up? Eh, not much. Outside of having it dropped on me today that I have to live with you because our master is going on his own 'journey', it's the same old, same old."

Koukin couldn't help but cringe a little at that. A sweat drop falling over the side of his forehead. "Oh yeah, that. He kinda dropped it on me yesterday out of nowhere too when I was about to head home after training to finish setting things up for Hakufu and aunt Goei. I was going to go over to you inside the dojo and tell you, but he told me he had it covered and would tell you in a little while. Judging by the way you are right now, I'm assuming he only just told you today before you left, right when he's about to set off?"

"Yep." Goku affirmed, his right twitching a tad in aggravation. Still a little peeved over their master deciding it best to just dump that on him the day he's leaving. "But, it's not all bad. On the bright side, now I get to live with you guys for a while, which is pretty cool." Goku added, his features losing the aggravated twitch and becoming more relaxed and excited at the prospect of living with his childhood friends.

Koukin smiled excitedly at this too. "Yeah, I know! Looking forward to having you at the house Goku. Things will certainly be interesting with you and Hakufu under the same roof."

"Speaking of Hakufu-" Goku's eyes shone with curiosity. "Do you know what time she'll be here?"

"No, not really." Koukin shook his head in the negative. His smile lessening a little. "All I know is, she's supposed to be here in the morning, from the text I got from aunt Goei. As to when exactly though? I don't have a clue. Sorry about that, man."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Goku shrugged with a goofy smile. "What matters is that she'll be here soon, right?"

"Heh, you're right on that." Koukin agreed. "I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid when she does get here." He finished, a little bit of worry seeping out of his tone.

"It'll be fine, Koukin. Lighten up, I'm sure she'll know what she's doing."

"I guess so." Koukin replied, sounding a little more upbeat at Goku's confidence in Hakufu. Hopefully, he was right on that. "Anyways, I guess I'll see you later than Goku."

"Yeah, sure man. I'll see you later." Goku replied happily as the two parted ways, walking past the gates in opposite directions. Koukin north-east, and Goku north-west.

Goku however, didn't get far into the schoolgrounds before he heard a familiar voice call out to him from up ahead.

"Hey Goku, how's it going?"

Goku's smile broadened as he turned to meet the owner of the voice walking down from the main building entrance towards him. The shoulder length violet hair being a dead give away even if he hadn't recognised the voice. "Oh, Teifu! I'm pretty good, thanks! How about you?"

Teifu merely shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he came up close to his friend. "Pretty good. I can't complain." He said, sporting a casual, yet friendly smile right before stopping just a pace in front of Goku.

"Good to here!" Goku nodded enthusiastically. "By the way, where's Ryomo and Saji?" He asked rather casually, noticing their absence.

"Ryomo's up on the roof, doing a little extra hand-to-hand practise. As for Saji, I'm not sure where he is." Though, if he had to guess, he was most likely around a corner somewhere making out with some girl he had managed to charm. Something which Teifu had to admit the guy was exceptionally skilled at. "Forget about him for the moment though. What say you and me go up to the roof and watch Ryomo. Maybe give her a little hand with her practise?"

Goku's smile was beaming at the proposal. His eyes alight with a passion that only came to him when the subject had to do with martial arts and fighting. "Sure, I'd love to."

Teifu nodded his head, smile still present as he turned towards the school building he knew the young woman was practising on, motioning for Goku to follow him as he started make his way over to it.

Goku happily followed behind in tow. Thoroughly excited for what the day was going to bring.

If only he knew just how _wild_ things would actually get as soon as a certain strawberry blond made her appearance…


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, guess who's back again with another chapter! I know it's September and all, but better late then never right?**

 **Either way, despite my tardiness, I hope you all enjoy this second half of the two-parter, with all the action and fanservice goodness that comes with. As for the explanation, well I kinda wrote down how I was going to do it but lost the paper I wrote it on, so unfortunately the explanation for the magatama tier system will not be in this chapter, but hopefully the next. When I either find that feckin piece of paper, or remember what I wrote down.**

 **Also, from now on, in all of my stories, I'll be altering how I write a person's thoughts. From now on, they will be in italics like locations/scene changes, along with certain words I wish to draw a little extra attention to when describing something or talking about something. When doing this in the thoughts of someone, that particular word will be underlined. If I get time during the summer, I'll make this change to all the other previously released chapters of stories, as well as bringing some of them up to the new format from my original writing style, which was script style. And if I can't find the time… well, then I could always look for a beta-reader to do it for me, if any of them would be willing.**

 **Also, quick heads up, this chapter will be about twice as long as part one.**

 **Any who… on with the chapter!**

 **The Dragon Warrior:**

 **Chapter 8: Arrival of the little conqueror, part 2: Gauntlet Throwdown.**

 _Nanyo Academy… west-side building…_

As Teifu filed inside of the building with Goku in tow, the violet haired boy and his palm tree haired pal walked up the first flight of stairs just to his left and reached the first floor not long after. Upon getting there, Teifu decided to strike up another small chat with his friend while they walked to the roof.

"So Goku, anything interesting happen over the weekend?"

"Nothing that you don't already know about." The boy replied with a smile, before fishing his right hand inside his pants pocket and pulling out a white, flip-up mobile phone. "I did send you guys a text, after all."

Teifu turned his head as they walked down the hall, coming up to the second flight of stairs which they both began ascending, and smiled back amusedly at his friend holding up the phone that Ryomo had bought for him about a year ago.

A phone which, he might add, Goku didn't use all that much, mainly because technology wasn't his strong suit. Then again, anything that had to do outside of fighting wasn't his strong suit either.

"Yeah, you did. It's about that new girl who's transferring in being a childhood friend of yours. Her name was Hakufu, right?"

Goku's smile practically started beaming like a ray of sun shine. "Yep! And I can't wait to see her again, it's been too long!"

Teifu chuckled a little at that, as they reached the second floor and turned left down the hall. "I'll bet it has."

"Once she's here, I'll be sure to introduce you all properly. You don't mind that, do you?" Goku asked, his laid back, beaming smile still present on his face.

"Not at all. It's cool with me." He replied back, giving Goku a friendly, understanding smile.

Of course, on the inside it was a little different. He knew Saji wouldn't mind a single bit, though he would have… _other_ things on his mind outside of just making friends with her. Ryomo on the other hand… well, that probably wouldn't go so well…

"Anyways, looks like we're here." Teifu remarked, as they came about midway down the hallway, on a decent enough stretch between either side of the hallway and the several classroom doors that jotted on both sides. A door right in front of them, which Teifu opened, showing one last staircase behind it which obviously led up to their destination.

There was another door with a route that led up to the roof on the other side of the hall where they'd been walking, but it was more of a fire exit and given the extra distance wasn't really necessary.

"After you." Teifu motioned, stepping to the side to allow Goku to go up first.

Goku happily nodded his head, accepting the polite gesture as he began trekking up the stairs, with Teifu coming in behind him as he closed the door. Within a few seconds, they were at the top of the final stairwell, with one last door in the way, which Goku brought his left hand up to and turned the knob. With a small _click!,_ the door opened up wide.

"Hah!" Right as it did, before either of them could take a step forward, a pale leg that was both curvy and toned was thrust out in front of them in a powerful sidekick against the air, followed with a feminine sounding grunt. The kick causing a small gust of wind, along with a mini shockwave to be conjured up, which caused Teifu's and Goku's hair to rustle, and the light brown, short mini-skirt that was worn around the girl's waist, barely reaching down to her upper thighs to be brought up with the wind, giving both boys a good look at the white panties she wore underneath, hugging rather cosily unto her firm, fairly round ass.

The two boys remained standing there, choosing not to interrupt her for the moment, and simply watch on from the side-lines for a minute.

Unaware of the two young men's arrival, the bluenette carried on with her early morning practise. Following up her solid kick with several high-speed jabs in less than half a second as her extended leg was brought back to the ground half a step behind her other leg. Each one only producing less than half the force from the kick. Her eyes shifting towards her left as though she were following an invisible enemy, she thrust her left leg out again with remarkable speed, her upper body bending sideways in the other direction as her foot reached up two metres in height as it cleaved through the air. Kicking up another small gust of wind and miniature shockwave. Resulting in her short, light brown skirt fluttering upwards from the self-made current, giving the onlooking boys a second peek at her white panties hugging over her juicy peach, before her eyes skirted to her right. Another invisible foe coming to mind, as she suddenly ducked down and sprung back up with a nasty looking uppercut, followed by a swift side-kick to what would've been someone's abdomen, before dropping down to a crouch and placing one of her hands on the ground by her side as she swept her leg around in a one-hundred and eighty degree arc before her, the appendage like a blur as it swept any imaginary attackers legs out from under them.

"Heh, those were some nice moves there, Ryomo!" Complimented Goku with an excited smile. Appreciating the top-notch form of each strike she threw at the air and ignoring the small inclination to stare at her panty-laden buttocks just a little longer, as his eyes travelled up to meet hers when her head turned to him. "Your striking game has really improved, no doubt!"

The blue-haired girl blinked at him, before a small, almost unnoticeable smile dusted her lips as she met his gaze. "Thanks. I got here a little early, so I thought I'd come up to the roof for some practise." She replied curtly, as she brought her extended leg back to the ground, turning to him fully. Her gaze catching Teifu beside him as she did. "You here to watch me?"

"Well… we _were_ …" A playful, knowing smile stretched over Teifu's upturned lips, as he jutted a thumb at the spiky-maned youth near him. Able to spot the almost child-like light in his eyes from his position. "But something tells me Goku here won't be satisfied simply watching you…"

"Hehe, you could tell?" Goku looked a little bashful, chuckling at being found out so easily as he rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his spiky-hair.

"You're too easy to read, man. That look you had in your eyes is unmistakable. I've seen it enough these last two years to know what it means."

Ryomo nodded her head in agreement with Teifu's words. He was dead on the money there, it really was easy to see. Though this didn't stop the slight upturn in her tiny smile as she levelled her somewhat bemused gaze back on her beaming friend. "If it's you joining in, I don't mind. A spar with you should be more fruitful than practising alone."

"Great!" he beamed even brighter. "Let's get started then!"

 _At the bus stop…_

Hakufu watched as the brown single decker bus pulled up in front of her. Gaseous fumes hissing out the back of the sizeable vehicle heralding it's pause before her. The door to it splitting in two before her eyes as it folded in to the left, opening up passage for her to step in without delay. A giddy smile on her face as she looked down at the seated bus driver, a portly man with a middle-aged face, dark brown, short hair with matching eyes dressed in a beige sweater and khaki pants. The window opened beside him with a cigar lit and smoking held within his pursed lips.

"One ride to Nanyo academy, please!"

The pot-bellied bus driver looked up at the buxom young lass with appraising eyes, nearly whistling to himself at the young, beautiful blonde before him.

The girls he'd been around back in his day when he was her age had nothing on this girl. "Sure lady. That'll be about 850 yen."

Nodding at the man's gruff sounding voice, Hakufu held her duffel bag up with one hand as the other fished through it for her purse.

The man watched her as she searched for it, muttering, "Give me a sec…" to him. Pulling his morning cigar out of his mouth and puffing out the smoke like a chimney, he took the opportunity to roam over the girl a little more. Scanning over her toned, but slender legs that were a perfect shade of milky white, her superbly thicc thighs, moving up to her shapely hips and taut waist hugged nicely by her garment, before finding his eyes locking in on her chest as she tilted over a little looking for that purse of hers. His vision catching a little more of the girl's creamy white cleavage over the purple fabric of her dress thanks to the spacious window it left for her, quite frankly, _enormous_ breasts.

"Ahah!... there you are…" When she finally seemed to have found it after a moment or so of rummaging through the duffel bag, she pulled it out and let the bag fall back to her hip, pulling the purse open with a triumphant grin on her face as though she'd accomplished something noteworthy, and brought out the amount she needed with some notes and coins. "Here you go, sir!" She beamed, offering the money to him with an outstretched hand.

Taking the money without delay and dropping it down by his side in a metal container, the man nodded his head at her. "Alright then. Have a nice ride, miss."

"Thanks!" She swiftly bowed, recalling her mother's lessons on showing a certain level of respect to those willing to help you, even if it was their job.

This unwittingly gave the middle-aged man a perfect peak down her dress, where he could see the full, vast amount of pale boob flesh her dress's window exposed, as the motion of bowing caused them to jostle against one another before his eyes. The man was forced to swallow something hard in his throat as she quickly rose back out of her bow, getting those huge, precious pearls protruding from her chest to give a hefty bounce within the dress, punctuated with an audible _boing!_

As Hakufu made her way over to around the middle of the bus to take her seat, she remained clueless to the bus driver following her down there with his gaze, His cheeks having gone red for what felt like the first time in a decade or two. A tent forming in his pants as they suddenly felt a bit too restrictive by his crotch.

"Sweet mother of mercy… When did girls her age start blooming like _that_ …" He muttered lowly to himself as he turned his head back to staring out at the road. Shit… he knew he was about triple her age but… hot damn, he couldn't help but think the world could be so unfair sometimes… He'd happily sell his house if it meant just five minutes alone with that girl…

He'd make sure she got to Nanyo alright. If he went for it now without being stopped, he could get her there in less than ten minutes. Yeah, that wouldn't be a problem at all. He was certain of it.

Completely oblivious to the feelings she'd stirred up in the overweight bus driver, Hakufu plopped herself down on her seat and placed her duffel bag on the other by the window as she waited for them to start moving off. A giddy smile on her face as she thought about what awaited her at Nanyo.

Seconds later, the bus driver brought the bus out of clutch and started moving back on to the road. Hakufu watched as they passed by some scenery on the way. Oddly enough, she spotted two more bus stops as they went on their way with a few people standing by in wait, but she chalked that up to this bus just not stopping at either locale.

She never took note of how when they passed by and didn't even slow down, those few people waiting by either bus stop, and could see she was the only passenger on there, balked in disbelief as the bus left them in the dust, when it was _supposed_ to pick them up. Wondering what in the world had possessed the driver to completely ignore them.

The minutes sailed by from there, as did the scenery, until they came up around the corner and slowed to a halt right in front of a plaque on an outer wall. Hakufu didn't need to read the kanji emblazoned on the plaque, as she just _knew_ this was it. Nanyo academy.

There was also the tiny little fact that she couldn't _read_ said kanji whatsoever, but that didn't matter! What mattered was that she'd finally arrived!

"Here's your stop." The busman informed, as though it was needed.

Hopping off her seat and slinking her duffel bag back around to her hip, she smiled beatifically at the portly busman one more time as she strutted over to the front, where the door hissed as it collapsed to the side, opening for her leave. "Heh, thanks again old man!"

The 'old man' didn't bother getting aggravated at the rude goodbye, not wanting to ruin the girl's bubbly cheer as her mother's lessons filtered out of her mind in her excitement.

As he watched her hop off the bus, fate decided to reward him, it would seem, for his decision, as his eyes were greeted with the nut busting sight of the drop dead gorgeous blonde's silky white panties hugging closely to the roundest swell of an ass he'd ever seen as the criminally short hem of her dress fluttered up in the wind with her measly jump. Though it was just a split-second look, even he could make out that those panties couldn't completely hold that plump derriere within them. The fabric sinking into her ass crack and becoming wedged inside it. Looking as though those two crescent mounds were trying to _strangle_ the material.

The doors closed back shut as the girl began walking away, the bus driver pulling his head over to his cigar that had gone untouched the whole way over, before looking down south of himself as the tightening became significantly worse.

Pulling the clutch back down as he started moving off, he made up his mind and decided it would be best to take a short break before going back to work. If his boss asked… he'd say he felt unwell and had to discharge in the restroom…

Hakufu paid the bus no mind as it moved away. Looking over the plaque on the wall with mild interest, before moving over to the open-gated entrance.

She stood before it with a wide, excited smile that stretched out from ear to ear, as she looked inside the grounds to see plenty of students, who were _fighters!_ Every last one of them wearing a sacred bead that signified them as a fighter. All of them!

Her mother's advice from earlier spilling into her head as she saw dozens mile about. Her eyes lit up with a passionate fire, smile turning almost predatory as she took her first step forward into the school grounds. She was itching for some action. Also, she _did_ have to make a good impression, after all. Just like her mom said…

 _Back on the roof…_

The wind became displaced, as though it were being cut in twine. Ryomo's toned, curvy leg being the culprit as she brought it up in an arc, slicing through empty space with the back of it as Goku ducked his head under the arcing appendage, bending at his knees and hopping back a few metres to avoid a follow-up front kick to his abdomen.

The bluenette pressed forward, closing the distance quick to throw a punch at his face, which Goku caught with the palm of his hand. The force of fist meeting palm producing a miniature shockwave, blowing a current of air out around them, rustling Goku's and Ryomo's hair and clothes respectively.

Taking advantage before she could pull back, his fingers gripped down on her knuckles as he pulled her forward, bending his knees so he got under her outstretched limb, then hooked his other arm midway between her elbow and shoulder, his knees straightening out as his upper body bent forward at ninety degrees.

Ryomo grunted as she was suddenly pulled by her arm right off her feet and flipped over Goku's shoulders in the blink of an eye. The hem of her mini-skirt upside down alongside her air-borne body, flashing her panties once again to the roof's two other residents. The wind licking through her short, sea-blue locks as she righted herself in mid-air, gaining control of her momentum as her body completed a full rotation, and she landed in a crouch on the ground, skidding over it by about two feet as she used the momentum to turn herself around. Her narrowed eyes landing back on Goku who smiled at her, having stood back up with a relaxed posture.

Well, that's how he would appear to a lesser fighter anyway. Both Ryomo and Teifu could see through that and knew that he was ready to react at any moment.

Pushing herself off the ground from her crouched position, getting within striking distance of the spiky-haired youth before she through a barrage of kicks all over his front so fast that they were a blur. Without even moving from his position, Goku bobbed and weaved around every single one of them, impressed by the speed of them as each moved as fast as a bullet.

Seeing her attacks getting her nowhere fast, she switched up her game plan. Throwing one last kick aimed for the boy's face, she saw him lean back to avoid it, before she threw a punch as she brought her leg back, aiming it for the side as her body leaned to her right in a feint.

He made to lean to her right as well, giving her the opening that she'd been looking for. Not wasting the moment, she reeled back from her lean and shot forth for his waist, slinking behind the boy before he could adjust back and wrapping her arms around it, clasping her hands by his gut as she heaved him into her. His back pressing against her generously large F-cup breasts, the pair squishing down within the confines of her uniform as she held him close, hoisting him off his feet with a grunt of exertion. Her back arced as she bent back with her knees, bringing him with her as she fell backwards, looking to slam him down on the back of his head and neck with a brutal german suplex. One of her personal favourite moves.

Goku however, rather than be bothered by this, bared his teeth with a fun-loving grin and brought his arms forth. Bending them at the elbow, he position the flat of his palms perfectly above his head as he came down to the ground, stopping his descent by exerting his muscle strength as they met the ground, keeping him propped up with his head hanging just a few inches shy from the ground, and a nasty, splitting headache that likely would've followed as Ryomo finished her arch.

He chuckled to himself at this, before he did something rather unorthodox by hooking the back of his previously dangling legs around the top of Ryomo's own waist below him, stopping her from being able to get away from him.

Said girl's eyes widened as his knees dug into her sides enough for her to loosen her grip with her clasped hands, which then broke apart as he pulled his crossed legs up straight into the air, bringing Ryomo with them. Her body now above his, he unhooked his legs as he threw her in ahead of where she'd been suplexing him. Her body being forced to tumble as she righted herself a good-ways away from the boy who landed back on a crouch and rose back to his feet, skidding to a stop near the edge of the roof. Strands of her hair coming mere millimetres off of the fence that walled around the rooftop.

"Hehe, not bad Ryomo! You almost had me there with that suplex of yours!" Goku praised. Every word dripping with honesty from his smiling visage, Giving the girl a complimentary thumbs up for the effort.

Though to be fair, he was sparring right now with only a select fraction of his capabilities. Still though, even if he was being very casual right now, she'd still managed to slip through his guard for a brief instant and had almost slammed him for the first time! That was certainly commendable, it showed she'd improved a good bit since their last spar, which was nice to see.

Ryomo let out a small sigh as she rose back up to stand, looking over at him with a softened gaze at first from his words, but it quickly shifted into a more hardened and focused one. "Given what I've seen you do, I doubt it." For him to have righted himself that easily, and essentially turn her own move against her like that showed her that he wasn't going anywhere close to full capacity. Then again that was standard fare.

Getting back into a stance, she motioned to her sparring partner she was ready to continue. All he gave was a nod of acknowledgement, before he was rushed by Ryomo again, launching the two back into back into an odd game of cat and mouse.

Neither showed any sign of the slightest fatigue even after about ten minutes of sparring. This was more impressive for Ryomo though, as she'd been the aggressor throughout, whilst Goku defended. No different from any other time they'd sparred in the past. Like the ones before it, it was about helping her improve her abilities further. Mainly with her hand-to-hand, as that was Goku's specialty, and she wanted it up to par in case she took on an opponent who neutralised her own specialty, which was wrestling and submission holds.

This was what went through Teifu's mind as he spectated the whole thing with an amused smirk. The results were really starting to show beyond what she usually did for training. He, Goku and Saji were all aware of it. At the rate she'd been going before she'd started testing herself against Goku, he surmised she'd have been a solid B-rank fighter by now, which was nothing to scoff at.

Now though? He didn't even need to see her magatama to know she'd ascended higher, soundly reaching the A-rank. Just like he had. The greyish-blue shaded magatama glinting in the sunlight of his ear, just as it did for hers. Goku, as per usual, wasn't wearing his. The bead more than likely stuffed into one of his pockets. It's initial blank, colourless state replaced by now with a shimmering silver he'd only seen once.

The colour of a super A-ranked fighter. Something that was wholly unsurprising to him.

Shaking his head, he turned away from watching the two's spar, and walked over to the fence near the edge of the rooftop. Deciding it'd be nice to just look over the scenery that his height above the ground afforded him. With the wind calmly licking off his clothes, waving his shaggy hair lightly as he stood still with his hands in his pockets, he enjoyed the sense of serenity it brought. Even with Goku's and Ryomo's activity behind him.

That serenity was interrupted rather quickly as he looked down. Eyes blinking in curiosity and some interest as he saw a commotion start up in the courtyard, centring around a blonde-haired girl he'd never seen before as she planted a foot into one of the boy's face with a side-kick and sent him sprawling back first to the ground.

"Well now… who do we have here…?"

 _Around this time…_

Koukin sighed to himself, leaning in to the desk attached to his chair near the window of his classroom. No word back from Hakufu yet on when she'd show up. He remembered asking his aunt to have his cousin let him know when she arrived. She'd agreed to this, and said she'd let Hakufu know to do that.

Knowing his cousin though, even if he hadn't seen her in years, she'd likely forgotten about that already…

" _I guess I'll just have to hope that she contacts me when she gets here."_ She didn't have Goku's number yet so that left him as the only one she could contact when she got here. Which meant unless she ran into Goku first by sheer chance, he'd be the one to meet her when she arrived. " _Hopefully, she does let me know and doesn't go off on her own. Otherwise, she might end up doing something stupid…_ "

The door to the classroom slid open scarcely a minute later. "Hey guys!" A young man with short, scraggly brown hair almost tripping over himself, trying to catch his breath before he spotted a few of his pals hanging around one of the desks closer to the top of classroom. Their conversation being interrupted as they turned their attention to the newcomer. Koukin doing the same alongside the other half-dozen guys around the room as he gave the sweating boy a sideways glance.

"What's up man? You look like you just ran a marathon or something… did something happen?" One of the trio of boys by the desk asked his panting friend with concern, wondering what had him so red in the face.

Upon catching his breath- seriously, had this guy sprinted across the school or something?- he looked over at the other boys with a hazy, excited look in his eyes. "You bet your ass something happened, alright! Some girl just waltzed into the school and picked a fight with everyone in the grounds!"

Koukin stiffened at those words. " _Oh god… please don't tell me that's who I think it is…_ "

"She picked a fight with everyone there?" Another boy, this one closer to the door and not a part of the trio the boy had ran for repeated with incredulity. "She must fancy herself to be pretty hot shit to do something like that…"

The boy in the doorway regarded the one who spoke, as he did everyone else in the room with a lecherous smile. "Oh, she was _hot shit_ alright! A total fucking _hottie!_ Not to mention-" He brought his hands up near his chest, as though he were cupping a woman's breasts, and started making suggestive squishing motions with his fingers. "-She's got some major _booby bombs!_ "

"Shit man! Lead the way! If she's as stunning as you're making her out to be, I need to see her for myself!" One of his friends by the table exclaimed, practically everyone in the room bar Koukin agreeing with this sentiment. It didn't take even moment before all the boys filed out of the room in a mad dash to catch sight of this girl. Leaving Koukin by himself as he rose out of his chair.

A worried look crossed his face as he too bolted out of the room and down the hall. " _Damnit… I really hope that isn't Hakufu…_ " He knew it was stupid to hope it wasn't given what Hakufu could be like, and that a girl showing up around this time fit in with his cousin being supposed to show up early today. It was honestly a no-brainer that it _was_ her, but he wanted to hold out hope that she wasn't _that stupid!_

He had no idea how strong Hakufu was, but if she did pick a fight with everyone in the school grounds, then she may inevitably end up biting off more than she could chew…

He really hoped that if that did happen, Goku had already spotted her and would be there to help her in case things got nasty.

Making his way down the stairs to the bottom floor, he chose to take his way out the back entrance as it would allow him to reach the main grounds a little quicker. Right as he rounded a corner however, he froze like a dear in the headlights.

Right before his eyes was a scene that he was certainly _not_ meant to see. A young girl about his age with long brown hair that went down to her back, alongside a taller, tanned young man with shorter hair of the same colour, were in quite the make-out session. The tanned man having her up against the wall, where she willingly gave in to his advances. Their lips parted in ever so brief instants, showing that he was wrestling her tongue with his own inside her mouth. One of his hands having gotten adventurous and slipped it's way up her vest and shirt. Pulling the fabric of both up with it and allowing Koukin to make out the white bra she wore beneath, which the boy's hand had snaked inside, his fingers kneading into her soft D-cup breast. Moulding it in his hand like a jello mould, and rolling it around with his wrist as if it were cookie dough. Clearly enjoying the tender feel of its flesh.

The girl seemed to melt into his touch, moaning into his mouth from his ministrations with a deep blush on her attractive face. Her legs parting as his own pants covered knee propped itself between them, lifting the hem of her skirt and exposing her pasty white panties as his knee seemed to lightly rub on its surface.

A darker patch slowly growing on her panties from her crotch, as a small trail of liquid ebbed down one of her thighs, signifying how she was becoming more aroused the longer this went on.

Just then, one of the tanned youth's eyes peeled open, both his and the girl's having previously been shut, likely to savour the girl's taste, his near charcoal black pool wandering over in Koukin's direction.

Getting over his stupor, Koukin started to sweat and panic a little as he darted back around the corner, hopefully out of sight and out of mind. His back hugging the wall as he tried to quell the beating of his heart, which was thumping hard in his chest and loudly in his ears. His cheeks a rosy hue and a small tent in his pants from the position he'd seen the girl in.

After a moment of breathing in and out, an exercise his and Goku's master had taught them was a good way to calm down a panicked heart so long as they controlled their breathing right, Koukin's heart slowly stopped hammering in his chest.

" _Crap… going that way was not a good idea! I need to find another way around…"_ With that in mind, Koukin turned from the corner and was about move away…

That was until he felt a hand rest on his left shoulder, followed by an amused voice from behind him. "Woah there, Koukin-san. There's no need to run…"

Freezing in place with beads of sweat rolling down his temple, Koukin steadily turned his around to look at the man behind him. Once he did, and his eyes got a good look this time instead of staring at- ehem, certain things- he recognised the young man almost immediately. "O-Oh Saji-san… it's you, hehe… didn't recognise you there for a minute…" He awkwardly stuttered, earning a raised brow from Saji, who'd just placed a cigarette in his mouth.

Outside of Saji being one of Nanyo's elite fighters, he was also an acquaintance of Koukin's, given that he was good pals with Goku. The spiky haired boy having introduced the two of them when he first came to Nanyo, alongside another guy named Teifu in order to hang out for a bit. They weren't really friends per se, but they had spoken to each other a few times since then, and he'd always been friendly with him.

"Seriously? You didn't recognise me? That hurts, man…" Saji remarked with faux-hurt in his eyes.

Koukin blanched at that look, not knowing he wasn't really offended. "S-Sorry! I-I just got, umm… distracted! Yeah, that's it…"

"Oh?" He leaned in. His voice gaining a teasing edge to it. "Distracted by what, kiddo? Did you see anything interesting?"

Koukin gulped. The look in Saji's mirthful eyes made it clear he'd spotted him. As if that hadn't been obvious enough already. So, knowing he'd been caught, he did the only thing that made sense, "I-I'm so sorry! It was an accident, I swear! I-I didn't mean to… see…" He bowed apologetically. His words, despite teetering off from embarrassment, as his flushed red cheeks could attest to, were sincere.

Saji merely chuckled at this. Letting a laid-back grin come over his features. "It's alright, Koukin-san. I'm not mad at you. Although, that girl I was with was a little miffed that I cut our fun a little short…"

Rising back up from his bow, Koukin felt the heat in his cheeks reach down to his neck. His eyes averting from looking at Saji. "S-Sorry…"

"Don't be, Koukin-san." He started, getting Koukin to look at him again before a saccharine smile replaced his laid-back one. "Once I promised her we'd continue where we left off later, somewhere where there's no prying eyes, she got over it _real quick_." He winked suggestively.

"A-Ah!... w-well, that's good…" By this point, Koukin's face resembled a ripe tomato, as a bit of steam seemingly poured out of his ears like a boiling kettle.

Deciding he had flustered the poor sap long enough, Saji immediately switched subjects. "So, what had you in such a rush anyway? I doubt you ran over here just to work on your cardio." He joked.

Gaining control of himself as his embarrassment receded, Koukin eyed Saji unsurely. "W-Well…"

"Oh wait, hang on a sec…" Saji cut him off, as he seemed to remember something. "Isn't that cousin of yours supposed to show up today? Hakufu was her name, right?"

Koukin found himself being a little taken aback, even though he shouldn't have been. Saji was one of Goku's friends, so of course he would've told him about Hakufu's arrival. "Y-Yeah, that's right…"

Circling his arm around Koukin's shoulders, a lewd smile came over Saji's face as he pulled the shorter boy a little closer. "Tell me, is she cute?"

"W-Wha!?" The boy looked positively aghast. "H-how would I know! I haven't seen her since we were kids…"

"Right, right, I guess that was the wrong thing to ask." Though he said this, it was clear he wasn't sorry for asking it. "I suppose she must be the reason why you're in such a rush then?" He asked, pulling away from their little huddle.

"Y-Yeah…" He affirmed with a small nod. "I was told she'd be here early in the morning, and then I heard about a commotion going on down in the courtyard involving a girl challenging everyone there to a fight." Koukin purposefully left out the bit where the guy who'd told them said she was hot and started making groping motions about her, as he put it, 'booby bombs'. He refused to ever put even a lick of thought into stuff like that about his cousin. It felt safe enough to tell Saji that much though, since he'd essentially pieced most of it together already.

"Well, given what I've been told about her from Goku, she did love to fight like he did. If she still does, it isn't surprising she'd pull something like that." He nodded astutely. In fact, that sounding exactly like what Goku had done when he'd first arrived at Nanyo. If she was anything like him, which it was certainly sounding like it was, then he wouldn't be shocked to hear she had a certain body count she was aiming for as well to quote-on-quote, 'make a good first impression', like Goku did.

"No… it isn't…" The boy sagged a little with a grimace, looking away from Saji again.

Yeah, he couldn't really doubt it as much as he wanted to. That sounded _exactly_ like his cousin. She was definitely the one in the courtyard causing a ruckus…

He really needed to get over there… _fast!_

"Tell you what, how about I help you out a little." Saji offered, derailing Koukin's current thought process briefly. "I'll make sure Goku's aware of what's going on for you."

"What…?" Koukin blinked, looking back at Saji with surprise.

Saji rolled his eyes at the look he was given, pulling his hands into his pockets. "You heard what I said man. No need to look so shocked. I _am_ his friend, after all. I'd have to be an asshole not to let him know about this, since he's been looking forward to her arrival."

The surprise disappeared from the younger boy's face as he processed those words, before a small smile managed to wriggle it's way over his lips. "W-Wow, thanks Saji-san! I appreciate it!"

"No problem." The taller, tanned youth replied with a shrug and bemused smirk. "Now, you better get going." He brought one of his hands out of his pockets and pointed in the direction he was looking at. "Wouldn't want to keep that cousin of yours waiting, now would you?"

"Yeah, you're right." Koukin nodded affirmatively, now far more relaxed around the older teen. Turning away from Saji, right in the direction the boy had pointed at, he gave a quick wave behind him as he started dashing away. "I guess I'll see you around!"

" _Heh, he's too distracted to realise I just sent him on the longer route…_ " A low chuckle escaped him as he turned away towards the other route, one which would bring him to the courtyard in less about half the time.

Bringing his phone out of his pocket as he started walking in that direction, he quickly sent Goku a message simply saying: She's here.

Of course, he knew it would be a little while before he even saw that text, since he knew Teifu would've met up with him, and taken him up to the eastward building rooftop to a training Ryomo, where knowing him, he would join in to help her out like he always did.

" _Gives me plenty of time to see the 'little conqueror' for myself…_ "

 _Back in the courtyard…_

"Hrgk!" Was the pained noise made by a scruffy looking guy in Nanyo's uniform, as a dainty fist ploughed right into his face, landing squarely in the middle as he was sent careening on to his back. The blow making skid across the ground a little ways away from his assailant.

Said 'assaliant' quickly brought her closed fist near her face, where the knuckles had reddened after the impact. Her face one of pure elation as she smiled from ear to ear. "Sooo good!"

This feeling… this _rush_ coursing through her veins right now… ooh it was the best! She had only gotten a taste of this euphoric feeling back home when she'd fought what's his name… Hanma? No… Hoshi? No… Haneyama? No…

Bah! It didn't matter what his name was! What was important now was that she was finally able to do what she loved to do… Fighting!

"You bitch!" Some guy shouted from behind her. Hakufu quickly ducked under his swipe, turned a little in his direction, before popping in with a sturdy elbow to his chest, knocking the spit out of his mouth as she sent him crashing back first to the ground.

" _Phew… how many does that make now? Ten I think?_ " the left shoulder strap of her dress trailed down her arm as the wind licked over her garment, making it flutter and ripple as she cutely placed her index finger below her lips, pondering if that number was correct.

She wasn't good at math, and she hadn't really been doing the best job of counting those she'd defeated in her excitement. Ten did sound right to her though…

"Haaaaggghh!" Another boy yelled, charging at her with a pipe in hand, only to be met with a sandal covered foot to the face for his troubles. The last thing his eyes saw before he was staring up at the sky dazed and confused being a split-second gander at the blonde's pristine white panties. A small bit of quality camel toe peeking through the soft fabric. A sight that was burned into his mind in that instant, and regardless of the pain he felt right now as he was planted hard on his back, made it _more_ than worth it.

" _Guess that makes eleven!_ " Hakufu thought with a beatific smile, as several more fighters charged her at the same time, huddled together like a group.

The trio came at her, the one closest to her throwing a punch aimed at her face. Hakufu ducked under this, the other strap of her dress falling off her shoulder as she popped back into his guard with an uppercut that caught him right on the chin, snapping his head back with some decent force. She was then forced to lean backwards as one of his buddies on the left threw his own punch at the side of her face, before having to block another punch from her other side with her forearm. The guy from before hit the ground on his ass, cradling the bottom of his face in pain, as the guy on her on her right pressed her again, swinging his fist toward her again. She ducked under it again, before sticking him with a similar uppercut to the first of the trio as she popped back up. His head snapping back in identical fashion, as the final guy on her left tried to capitalise on the brief window of attack afforded to him, only for Hakufu to twerk on her foot, spinning herself around at 180 degrees as her left leg came off the ground and the back of her heel slammed into the side of his head, cracking him on his dome and lurching him sideways as he crumpled to the ground, seeing nothing but stars orbiting around his swimming vision.

" _Hehe, and that makes fourteen!_ " What Hakufu failed to realise, in a mixture of her own excitement as two more guys charged her from different angles, along with her own obliviousness, was that only a fraction of the dozens of fighters all around her were actually attacking her. The rest of them simply standing around the courtyard ogling the spectacle. Or, more specifically… ogling _her_ as she laid out guy after guy.

"O-Oi!" The first member of the trio who'd charged the blond exclaimed towards the nearest guy rooted in place staring on, as he shakily got up to his feet. Still cradling his jaw as some blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth, stepping closer to the near motionless boy. "W-why are you just standing there!? We could use a little help, man! She's kicking our asses!"

"She's kicking my ass too…" The boy replied oddly. His lips curved upward in a perverted smile showing some of his teeth. The look in the boy's eyes looking more akin to a horny dog than it did to a young man, as he seemed to be about one short step away from drooling on himself. His cheeks tinted so red it put raspberries to shame.

The other boy who'd reprimanded him for just standing around, as were a huge chunk of the others who had similar expressions on their faces, as the jaw-cradling youth noticed, focused his eyes back to where they were all ogling.

Right as the next two boys were upon her, ready to lash out, the anger on his face for the others just standing around fizzled away immediately. Any thought of fighting her again and teaching the cocky girl a lesson for possibly fracturing his jaw fizzled away as well.

As the two fools descended upon her, the girl lashed out herself with a sidekick to the face that took the one coming from the left out, sending him packing to the ground like the others who went before. This time however, the jaw-rattled guy saw what had the others in such a stupor. Right when the blonde's foot planted itself into the poor schmuck's face, the laughably short hem of her dress rippled and practically _flew_ upwards, giving every red blooded male watching her a perfect look up her dress. Their eyes zoning in on her panties from every angle. Those who were positioned more to look at her front seeing how the thin material enveloped her crotch, allowing her camel toe to show through it. They were also treated to the sight of her huge globes bobbling around within the top of her dress, as the shoulder straps fell down a few more millimetres, showing them just a little more of creamy mounds peeking out as they bobbed against each other. The ones more behind her got to see a show arguably just as good, as her panties sunk further within her remarkably plump butt cheeks. The round mounds of jiggly flesh pushing outward from the drowning fabric ever more, skin just as deliciously pale as the rest of her peering out as the material helplessly rode up further into chasm separating both of her half-moons.

The scraggly youth stopped holding his jaw, and let his hand fall limply at his side as his the sides of his face burned red. Despite his jaw being rather slack, a perverted expression washed over his features as he watched on. The blond vixen ducking under an attempted clothesline from the the other schmuck and decking him with yet another uppercut. This one having the girl hopping off the ground a little as she did so, likely to add a little more power behind the blow.

 _Boing!_ The only thing he and those close to him could pay any attention to though, as a few more guys charged in to avenge their pals, was the way her humongous hooters bounced within her dress, who's straps had fallen a tiny bit more, allowing her giant G-cup melons to damn near _bounce_ right out of her dress! Each and everyone of the ogling boys near him able to see those two perfectly round snowballs jump midway up her opening, their soft flesh squishing around the rim of her dress's opening, bulging out around it. As gravity managed to pull the two hefty fun-bags back down into her dress with an excitable jiggle fit, the increasingly horny group of young men all could've sworn they saw a hint of dusty pink, before two pointy tips that stood atop those wobbling wonders grazed down the soft linen of her purple dress. Forming two small tents where they poked out of the purple fabric.

The young men ogling her collectively gulped even as a certain tanned individual arrived near them.

Good lord this girl was something else…

 _Back on the roof…_

Goku leaned away with an almost childish smile as Ryomo struck forward again, swinging her fist forth in an attempt to catch him on the side of his chin. He brought a hand up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her body forward with it as he brought one of his feet near the ankle of her left foot to trip her.

Seeing this coming, she grounded herself on that foot as she torqued her body and swung her other leg up a slanted arc, aiming to cleave the side of his head with the back of her heel. Goku naturally pulled his hand away as his body from the torso up reclined backwards, watching her foot sail by his face by a singular, measly centimetre, before bending his upper frame back up as her foot fell back to the ground.

If one with a perceptive eye looked close enough, they'd notice that the outline of her frame had tinted a dark blue from her chi. Showing just how much effort she was putting in, as she grabbed the sides of his head with her hands, and tried to pull it down as she hopped off the ground, aiming to deliver a hard knee to his face.

Non-plussed by her newest attack, one of his palms came up and stopped her knee before it could reach his face. Then, without giving her time to readjust or get away again, he pulled the appendage right under his arm pit, and circled his muscular arm around her thigh as he pulled the other leg in with his other hand, and circled his arm around it's thigh as well as it was pulled under his other arm pit. With a light-hearted giggle, he propped himself on his heels as he started spinning her round and round like the rotor of a helicopter. The busty bluenette gritting her teeth as her span her round at a rapid, dizzying speed, in an obvious attempt to disorient her.

She didn't let it dizzy her though, holding strong and prepped herself for when he tried to launch her away. Soon enough, he did just. Letting her go as he made to have her fly through the air, right into the sturdy fence across from her.

Instead however, she grunted as she hooked her legs together around his waist, taking advantage of the momentum he'd given her to spin herself round him as she held on with her toned, luscious legs.

Goku made a noise of slight surprise at her action, which coaxed a more noticeable grin off her. He certainly hadn't been expecting this!

Reaching the point where she had his back, she brought one arm around his neck, and placed the other atop his spiky mane, attempting to lock him in a patented rear naked choke hold. Unfortunately, before she could cinch it in, he grabbed on to her forearm right as her hand clasped over her other arm, pulling the choking appendage downward from his neck enough to allow him to breathe easily.

Grunting at his insistence as her smile shrank, she brought up the elbow of the hand that had been placed on his head, bringing it over the top of his dome in order to drive it down on to the top of his noggin. Thought process being, it would knock for a loop, even if just for a single second, allotting her the time to completely cinch in her submission hold.

Sensing her intent, Goku _again_ did something unorthodox. Ensuring his feet were rooted to the cement, and the rest of his legs were about as ramrod as a pipe, he immediately swung his upper body downward. The up-current of the wind tracing over their flowing locks as they swiftly descended towards the rooftop floor.

Eyes widening in alarm, ryomo detached her arm from around his neck and, whilst still clinging to his torso with her hooked legs, yanked her body in the other direction. Avoiding a rather nasty meeting between her skull and the cement as she sat pelvis first atop his back.

Okay… he wanted to pull bizarre moves like that? Well, she could play at that game too!

Gripping on to the sides of his torso with the back of her legs like a vice and with enough pressure to crush the average man's rib cage, she bent her upper frame backwards. The back of her head lightly touching against his backside as she heaved him up with her legs. The boy made another noise she couldn't really discern this time as he was wrenched backwards. The palms of her hands landing flat on rooftop floor, as she hoisted him off his feet for the second time in the spar. Her body flipping backwards as the hem of her mini-skirt fell by her waist, exposing her panties to the world yet again as she brought him back down, the back of his head and neck hurtling towards the stony cement in a move reminiscent of the german suplex she'd tried earlier. Only this involved her legs instead of her arms.

As if to remind her of her previously failed attempt to slam him, the boy halted his momentum in the same vein he'd done the first time. His body bending south as his own palms met the floor, stopping his descent yet again and foiling her on-the-fly manoeuvre.

In that brief instant where they remained like that, Goku wondered if he'd felt his phone buzz inside his back pocket a minute or two ago, or if that was just his imagination.

Forgetting about that for the time being, he focused back on the task at hand. Torqueing his waist, he was able to turn him inwards before Ryomo could untangle herself from him and scutter away. Though it went unnoticed by him, once he did this, he unwittingly pushed his body a little further up her grasp on him, bringing him pelvis-to-pelvis with her. The normally stoic girl feeling heat cross her cheeks as they turned a pinkish hue, feeling a certain _something_ in his pants rub over her panty-clad loins, drawing a shiver from her, as he pushed himself out of his little hand-stand, back to his feet as he hooked his arm around her upper thighs again.

Sensing herself that he was about to repeat his twirling spin from barely a minute prior, she tried to pull her body up and grab for his head to stop that from happening. Alas, she was too slow, as the palm-tree haired fighter raised on to his heels, and quickly spun her around again. To her chagrin, his speed at doing so this time had practically _tripled_. Latched on to her, he span her body around at a frightening speed, the two's spinning bodies seeming to merge as they appeared like a mini tornado. Despite Ryomo's best efforts, she felt her mouth open partly as a sense of vertigo began to claim her. Her head becoming dizzier with each passing rotation that put the velocity of a chopper's spinning blades to utter shame. Her legs slackening in their hold the longer it went on, until they could no longer keep themselves wrapped around him, with a certain part of her anatomy unintentionally pressing up against a certain part of his through their clothing, and they finally unravelled. Hanging almost limply through his rolled up arms, as he spun her around a few more times.

Keeping some of her wits about her, she raised her hand even through the whirlwind he was creating between them, and tried to grab his head again to pull her self up and give herself an advantage.

The effort was futile, as Goku let go of her. The blue-haired lass nearly letting out a yelp as she was sent hurtling toward the fence. Her upper back and head impacted first not even a second later. The reinforced steel fence showing incredible durability as it took her collision against it without snapping from the force, although it very nearly did.

The rest of body indented into the fence shortly thereafter. Her impressively large tits bouncing heftily within her uniform from the impact.

Her vision swimming slightly from all the spinning, she locked her eyes on Goku's as she started to fall off the indented fence. Feeling a dull ache of pain from the impact itself in the back of her head, she shrugged it off as her feet came down on the raised surface the fence stood on.

Schooling away her blush, "Haaaaggghhhh!" she let out a battle cry as she propelled herself off the raised cement, barrelling herself towards her sparring partner who stood waiting for her.

When she saw the way he looked at her as she came at him again mid-air, with a knowing smirk etched over his features, she knew then and there she'd made a grave error.

Side stepping as she blitzed forward, he let her air-born body pass him by a little, before he reached down with lightning quick reflexes, grabbing the girl in her vulnerable state, and breaking her momentum as he wrapped one of his strong, muscled arms around her neck as he took her back and pulled her into his chest. His other hand grabbing the top of her head, resting over her chin-length mop of blue hair as it's forearm was grabbed on to by his other hand. Trapping her in the same submission she'd tried to put on him as he copied her move seamlessly, cinching it in perfectly before she could even think to bring her hands up to pull encircled appendage down.

"Hgkk!?" Came the strangled noise from Ryomo, as he put enough pressure on her throat to cut off her oxygen.

"Not a good move Ryomo, you left yourself completely open there." Goku chided her with a hint of disappointment in his tone at her rather brash final attack. Feeling her own disappointment at her thoughtless rush, along with being caught in her _own move_ as a consequence of her idiocy, she brought a hand up and gave a resigned tap-out on his forearm, to show that she gave up.

Letting her out of the choke as she fell to her knees and let out a few coughs from no longer having her windpipe held in a vice, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Still though, I'll give you this, that move with your legs near the end there was _genius_! I totally didn't see that one coming!" He praised with absolute honesty, getting Ryomo to look back up at him with a small, but grateful smile despite nearly being choked out by her own submission.

"I suppose I'll take that compliment for what it's worth. Even though I lost again, I really do appreciate you helping me out Goku. It's great to have someone to practise with instead of doing it all alone." She wanted to say _you_ there, but held her tongue. Her cheeks tinting pink again.

"Hehe, I agree!" he nodded sagely with his infamous, loveable grin. "There's only so much you can improve on your own, but when you have someone you trust to help you, the results become far greater than what they would've been doing it all alone."

"I can't argue with that." His repeated spars effect on her growing abilities spoke for itself. Turning her gaze over to Teifu, whom she'd just now noticed standing by the north facing fence. Seeming to be staring down at something with mild interest. "Hey Teifu…" She called, grabbing the other young man's attention as he turned towards her, alongside Goku's, who turned to face his other friend. "What were you looking at just now?"

 _Back in the courtyard…_

Hakufu breathed in and out, inhaling and exhaling air, as a few bead of sweat dripped down her brow. The back of her hand rubbing against her chin as she held a enlivened, but slightly tired smile. The body of yet another boy laid out flat on his back by her side after a wicked hook kick sent him sprawling. " _Okay! That makes about… twenty-nine I think… just one more to go…_ "

Taking some swell of pride in her handy-work, she brought her hand away from her chin and brought it down to her side. Looking around for anyone coming for her, she noted how none of them seemed to want to. Either looking at her nervously in the case of a few, those being who she'd already knocked senseless, or the overwhelming majority that stood there staring at her from all around her with weird, creepy looks on their faces. " _Huh… wonder what's wrong with them? Why are their faces so red? And… why are they looking at me like that? It's creepy…_ "

Completely ignorant of her own sex appeal, and how she either gave them a show of jostling jugs trying to hop out of her dress, or of her panties from a front and back angle, showing her fully defined lower lips peeling through her thin underwear, or her round, fat cantaloupes progressively swallowing the back of her panties between their jiggling sides. Showing off more and more of her bare, snow-white mounds that made up her juicy, mouth-watering apple-bottom. Hakufu wasn't given time to ponder to herself why they were ogling her like that, as she suddenly felt a pair of hands snake into either side of her dress and place themselves upon her massive breasts.

She stiffened at the feeling, as they grabbed on to them, her semi-erect nipples poking into the flat of their palms as their fingers stretched out of her expansive boob flesh. Fingers kneading into their tender flesh as they were slowly, and methodically rolled around by their wrists.

It was then she finally felt the presence of a young, tall man behind her, who hummed at the soft, silky feel of her large melons. "Hmm… ninety-three centimetres total…" The man said near her ear, his warm breath washing over her skin, as his hands traced down lower on her Siamese twins, cupping the bottom of both wobbly globes. His fingers kneading into them again, as he gave them a good, _nice_ squeeze. His fingers melding into their spongy flesh with no resistance, the smooth boob flesh caving in to his healthy digits and enveloping them in their gelatinous embrace, as they sunk into them and their plush, expansive flesh bulged and pooled out over his fingers. The boys hands lifting them both up and down as he groped them, almost as if he was trying to weigh each individual globe with marked interest. "Under-bust is eighty-seven centimetres… which makes these quite the huge pair of G-cups, I must say…"

Hakufu bit down a moan at his ministrations, and almost lashed out behind her at the groper, until his words clicked in her head. "Hey, wait a minute… that's right…" She managed to look behind her at the man who'd snuck up on her, ignoring the pleasurable feel of his hands running all over her breasts and moulding them to their hearts content.

He had just accurately guessed her measurements perfectly… Maybe he wasn't some pervert groper at all… there was only one type of person that sprung to her mind that would be able to tell what her cup-size was. "Are you… a bra salesman by any chance…?"

Saji, who continued to enjoy the feel of his hands roaming over her mountains of flesh, had to stop himself from bursting out laughing at the blonde's question. Seriously… just because he could tell how big she was from groping her two fun-bags, she thought he might be a bra salesman? What kind of bra salesman came up behind a girl in a high-school courtyard and fondled their breasts like he was doing? Just what kind of stupid logic was that?

He had come over here to see what she was like, and had ended up _examining_ the merchandise protruding from her chest. And he had to admit… not only was she beautiful… these had to be the softest, and firmest pair of precious pearls he'd had the pleasure of running his cheeky hands over yet! And he'd thought Ryofu's were soft to the touch… even her chocolate bunnies gave a little resistance when he kneaded them like this… this girl's were not only slightly bigger, and somehow _perkier_ , but caved in to his fingers instantly without a lick of resistance as though they were made out of jelly…

Looking over her shoulder, his eyes briefly scanned over the cannon fodder in attendance. All of which were glaring at him with jealousy over doing what they all _wished_ they could do right now. None of the clowns staring at him fondling her chest as casually as he was, and enjoying every second of it, having the balls themselves to come over and try it without getting smacked by the voluptuous vixen.

He could see why they stood around like gaping fish though… this girl was quite the bombshell after all…

He looked back down at her as he felt her shift uncomfortably. Her cheeks tinted pink as aggravation started to rise within her eyes. Heh, he supposed that even if he was a bra salesman, that had chosen to walk into a high-school courtyard and randomly fondle a girl for her cup-size for some ungodly reason, that after figuring out her bust size he would've stopped groping her huge tits by now.

Deciding he'd had his fun, and copped more than a good enough feel of her fleshy mounds, he rested his chin on her shoulder, as he let her know the truth. Which really should've been obvious from the get-go. "I'm not actually a bra salesman, but…" Moving his hands back around the centre of her jiggling jiggly-puffs, his fingers pressed into her malleable boob flesh, which bulged through his finger gaps as he squeezed like pair of large sponges, both of her nipples getting trapped between his index and middle fingers as they kneaded down hungrily, pinching it between them and twisting them upwards alongside her glorious mountains. Causing them to harden fully, and go completely erect. "I can be _whatever_ you want me to be…"

Blush deepening from his ministrations, her aggravation spiked high as he revealed that to her. Deciding this had gone on long enough, "Nope!" she swung back around, aiming to smash her elbow into the side of the confirmed pervert's head.

Seeing it coming from a mile away, Saji detached his hands from her smooth, heaving boobies, and let them fall down with a hefty bounce as his hands pulled out of her dress, being nice enough to fix her straps back to her shoulders, as he easily hopped back several metres to avoid the blow. "Ooh, scary…" He chuckled as he walked away. Seemingly disappearing through the dozens of dudes around her somehow. Leaving a confused, fairly peeved, and slightly aroused Hakufu behind.

"Mhmm… where did he go…!" She huffed, looking around for any sign of the groper, but finding none. "Damnit… he got away…" First he snuck up on her without her noticing, and now he got away from her without being able to track him… he was good… really good…

Thrusting that perv to the back of her mind for now, she focused back on the boys still leering at her, causing her to pout at their inaction. She just needed to take down one more fighter, and she was tired of waiting for them. Her patience at zero after getting her breasts played with like play-dough. "Heeeey! What's the hold-up? Is anyone else going to take me on?" If they still refused to budge, she just have to pick someone at random to take down for her thirtieth victory.

She was given her answer, rather quickly, as a stalwart, tanned man- no, more like a behemoth- stepped out and passed several idle boys standing around like jackasses. Standing over seven feet tall, he was a literal _mountain_ of muscle-mass. His uniform doing nothing to hide his massive biceps, broad, Viking-like shoulders, rock-hard six-pack abs and tree-trunk sized legs that stalked forward.

" _I_ will be your opponent." His words came out in a deep grumble, though considering he was a freaking giant that towered over her, that wasn't really a surprise.

"Woah… talk about overkill… that's way too much muscle…" Hakufu mumbled without even thinking, taken aback at the goliath who now stood a few short steps ahead of her. She barely even reached his chest! Holy crap, this guy was huge!

The 'goliath', or as he was better known, Gakushu, gazed down at his adversary with impunity. An odd sense of déjà vu overcoming him, as what she'd done here taking out this many fighters, even if they were meagre E and D-ranks, reminded him of a certain palm-tree haired youth who'd done the same thing about two years ago on his first day. A day that nobody who was still around in Nanyo, and even those who'd left, had forgotten. The image of Son Goku flashing through his mind, and overlaying for a small moment over the girl through his eyes.

This was also the girl he'd heard was coming from their leader, the reincarnation of the infamous Sho Haou, aka the 'little conqueror' Sun Ce from the three kingdoms. At least, that's what he'd been told anyway. Looking over her now, he wasn't really convinced.

"Where is your sacred bead?" He asked, his deep voice grumbling through the air. His own dangling from his ear, glinting from the sun-light, coloured a shade of dull grey.

"My what now?" Hakufu asked, her attention drawn away from the man's freakishly bulky body, that honestly she thought was too much, back up to his face. Her eyes ended up being drawn to his bead dangling from his ear, where his words clicked in her mind. "Ohhhh… right, that's what you meant. Hold on, give me a sec…" Gakushu's brow twitched in annoyance as she started rummaging through her bag.

Was this girl stupid or something?

The seconds ticked on as Hakufu searched through her bag, sifting her things around, looking for her own magatama. "Where is it…" She muttered innocently, inevitably coming up empty as a realisation dawned on her. She hadn't brought it with her… crap! She must've left it at the motel!

Groaning, she turned back to the behemoth of a man with an apologetic look on her face as her hand came away from the duffel bag empty, reaching behind and rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Uhm… I'm really sorry but… I don't have it. I think I left behind by accident, hehe…"

" _This girl can't be serious…_ " Gakushu thought to himself, a vein nearly popping out of his temple in annoyance, along with a small hint of shock showing through his eyes for an instant. Of all the…

Letting wherever his mind was about to go stop then and there, this girl having officially gotten on his nerves with her utter lack of tact, his eyes narrowed down at the bumbling girl.

"Fine then…" he started, grabbing her attention again as he raised his bulky arms up and splayed they out wide. "Kick me with everything you've got."

"Huh?" Hakufu's mouth fell open. Blinking dumbly at him as though he'd sprouted two extra heads. "Did you… just ask me to kick you?" What was up with this guy? Why would he allow her to do that? Was he some sort of masochist? "Uhm… I'm sorry but, I don't enjoy defeating a defenceless opponent…"

"Enough chit-chat." He yelled authoritatively. Remembering the humiliation he suffered two years ago, when Son Goku crumpled him with a single kick, and the rigorous training he'd put himself through since then. Plus, a part of him wanted to test her power for himself. Sufficed to say, he was keen to see if her kick measured up. "Don't keep me waiting girl, just _do it_!" He all but shouted to the heavens at the end.

"All right! You asked for it!" Spurred on by his bellowing shout that seemed to boom through the air, Hakufu swung her leg forward full force, slamming the front of her foot directly into the side of his rib-cage. The resultant collision kicking up a sizeable gust of wind that had her dress's hem billowing more than ever, giving everyone one final, long look at her panties. The wind was accompanied by a shockwave that reverberated throughout the courtyard. Nearly tripping a few stationary E and D-ranks off their feet around them.

And yet… Gakushu hadn't so much as _twitched_ from the blow. Still standing tall with his arms raised as though he hadn't just been struck.

Once again, Hakufu blinked dumbly up at him. Her skirt still raised and flashing everyone her underwear as she held her foot on the spot she'd struck. "No way… doesn't that hurt? Even a little?"

Gazing down at the utterly stumped blond, he briefly shut his eyes in disappointment at the result. "What is this? Were you even trying to defeat me?" That kick didn't even have a hundredth of the force _his_ had had two years ago when he was but a freshman.

This was the scene Koukin ran into as he finaly ran into the courtyard. A look of horror washing over him. "Oh shit… Hakufu's fighting _Gakushu_ of all people!? She looks like she's already thrown the first attack too, and he's not even fazed… This is really bad! _"_

Right then, the giant teen grabbed her by the ankle of her raised foot, picking her up off the ground, the girl having little time to flail around in surprise as she was suddenly pulled up by his head, her entire body upside down with her panty devouring rump on full display for a fraction of second, before a palm was thrust into her abdomen. The wind getting knocked out of her lungs as the blow sent her body hurtling towards the sturdy cement wall of the main building faster than the speed of sound. Hakufu tried to right herself in the air as she sailed out at blistering velocity. The best she was able to manage trying to control her body, was turning herself sideways, which didn't help her much.

Koukin knew that if he put his foot down on the gas he could make it before she crashed through the school building and break her momentum with his body.

He needn't have bothered, as the wind was displaced around him when a blurry object shot passed him from up above like a shooting comet. Before the 'object' even dug into the ground behind where Hakufu was sailing towards at mach speed, Koukin made out the familiar spiky locks of black hair flowing harshly in the wind, and found a small smile coming on despite the situation and his own worry.

Shortly thereafter, Hakufu collided with something that was definitely _not_ cement. Instead, she felt hard, toned muscle break her momentum, bringing her air-born body to a screeching halt as she found herself being held in someone's arms bridal style by their chest.

"Hehe, nice to see you again Hakufu…"

"Huh?" Looking up at the one who'd caught her, the bodacious blond found her eyes widening, before lighting up with joy as she saw the bemusedly smiling face of Son Goku gazing down at her.

After a few seconds, a riveting, sunny smile that could brighten up anyone's spirit tugged at her lips. The name running past her lips with an ecstatic cry.

"Goku!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again with another chapter!**

 **Quick forewarning for this and any other chapters to come. Each chapter from this point will have a length of around 5K to 10K words at the max. If there is a chapter that goes above this, it won't be by much and won't be common at all, at least I hope it won't. I can get carried away with what I'm writing out a lot of the time…**

 **Also, I've read some of your reviews guys, and a few of you have pointed out the whole mach speed thing, and how Hakufu's insides would liquify. This would be true if this was real life, and we weren't in a fictional AU where, even in canon, you had guys like Koukin able to punch huge craters in the ground, which if someone in real life replicated such a feat, every bone in their arm at least would be utterly crushed. While I understand the critique, I don't think it holds much ground when you take something like that into consideration, along with how I'm going to be buffing the verse up in this fic a little bit. Nothing too ridiculous of course, there isn't going to be a character who can move at light-speed or anything close to that. Though the power of their attacks when it comes to far more powerful fighters, aka the top brass, may reach high tier early dragon ball character levels of power eventually. Not Roshi moon-busting level though, that's far,** _ **far**_ **too absurd. But town to possibly even small city level is certainly a possibility in the future.**

 **Also, the explanation for ranks and magatama is given in this chapter, but I'm not entirely sure I've worded it correctly and explained it right. Perhaps you guys could let me know in your reviews?**

 **Anyways, on with the next chapter!**

 **The Dragon Warrior:**

 **Chapter 9: Reunion and Ranking.**

With the joyful cry of his name, her body shifted in his arms as Hakufu circled her arms around the boy's head and brought him into a hug. His chin resting on her shoulder as she held him close, pressing her giant globes against his hard chest from within her chest. "It's so good to see you! How've you been?"

"I've been good, Hakufu." He laughed, letting her back down to her feet, as he circled his own arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest and squishing her breasts into him further. "How've you been?"

Her glorious G-cups jiggling within her dress as she pulled away from the hug, Hakufu pouted childishly. "Could've been better, I was enjoying myself until that big guy came around and ruined it! I was about to get thirty victories on my first day, if it wasn't for him! Not to mention I got groped before that by some phony bra salesman!... Those two totally ruined the mood!" She huffed.

Goku blinked. Groped by a phony bra salesman? Why would someone like that be here?

Her sunny smile was back in a heartbeat. "It's better now that you're here though!" She said, before pulling him back into a deep hug. Causing her doughy mounds to mash into his chest, a fair bit of her pale boob flesh bulging out through the window of her dress, as they flattened out like thick pancakes against his hard chest. "I won't lie, I missed you while I was gone."

Goku chuckled wistfully as he moved his arms around her and embraced her a second time. "I did too, Hakufu. What about Koukin though?"

"Of course I missed him too, silly!" She giggled, slapping him playfully over the shoulder as she pulled out of the embrace. "Where is he, anyway?"

"I'm right here, Hakufu…" Said boy answered, as he walked up close to the pair. A small smile on his face as he nodded to Goku in thanks before Hakufu turned to meet him.

"Koukin!" She beamed, pulling the approaching boy into a hug. "It's good to see you, too!"

Koukin patted her on the back. His smile turning awkward. "You too, but uh… do you think we could move this someplace else?"

"Huh, why?" Hakufu asked with confusion, only for Koukin to motion behind her as she let him out of their embrace. Turning back around, idly noting that the giant guy had walked away, her smile drooped as she took notice of the numerous boys stood around the courtyard staring at them, having completely forgotten about the crowd of them up till now. "Ohhhhhhh… That's why…"

 _Back on the rooftop…_

"Heh… Should've known he'd hop the fence and launch himself off it like that…" Commented Teifu with an amused smile at his friend's antics, watching the proceedings down below with mirth. "Snazzy way to make an entrance for sure."

"Who's she?" Ryomo asked no one in particular, standing close to him and looking down at the courtyard, directly at the blond who'd just hugged the spiky palm-tree haired youth. Her eyes were narrowed as they stared down at the newcomer and despite how calm she sounded, Teifu could still make out the undertone of hostility.

"I think she's the childhood friend he's been waiting for. You know, the one he told us about, and couldn't wait for us to meet?" He replied back as calmly as he could.

He didn't think even for a second that this news would have her simmer down. If anything, it only made her eyes narrow further. " _Childhood_ friend, huh?"

Teifu felt a sweat-drop fall down the back of his head at the more hostile tone in her voice, along with how she seemed to be boring a hole in the back of the new girl's head.

" _Can't say I didn't see this one coming. I knew she wouldn't take this girl's arrival well…_ " He could honestly smell a catfight coming on sooner or later, and he had no intention of being anywhere near it when it happened. " _Goku… for what it's worth, I wish you the best of luck, because you're_ _definitely_ _going to need it…_ "

 _A few minutes later… In a more disclosed area on the outside of the school buildings…_

"Seriously Hakufu… I'm glad to see you and all, but did you really have to do something like that?" Koukin sighed as he sat down on a bench, bringing out his lunchbox and pulling up a roll. "What were you thinking? Nanyo had been pretty peaceful up till now, and you just walked in without a care and threw that out the window, even with your first day being tomorrow."

Hakufu, who stood by his left, seemed to get a little downtrodden at the admonishment. "Aw, come on Koukin… You know I love fighting! And besides, mom told me that to make a good impression, I had to defeat at least thirty other fighters on my first day."

Goku chuckled from his right side, standing just across from the girl. "Hehe, you know, that's what master told me to do when I first came here as well."

Hakufu perked up at that. "He did?"

Koukin sighed once more at the reminder. But he did let a tiny, bemused smile leak out. "Yeah, he did. Said it would be something they'd never forget, and he wasn't wrong."

"Yeah, he did." Goku nodded. "Except he told me that I had to beat _fifty_ of them, in order to make a good impression."

"Fifty huh?" Hakufu's voice rose with excitement, eyes lighting up with enthusiasm. "How'd it go? Did you get a clean sweep?"

"Yep!" He nodded again. Eyes showing just as much enthusiasm as hers. "It was awesome! Sure, most of them were pretty weak, but there were more than enough to be entertaining."

"Yeah, I know what you mean! They weren't much of a challenge, even when they teamed up on me." The buxom blond agreed with a nod, before her childish, and admittedly adorable pout returned full force. "Except for that last guy…"

"I'm not surprised, really. Gakushu isn't a push over like the other guys you took down." Koukin started, looking at Hakufu with a much more serious gaze, smile nowhere to be found. "He's a powerful B-rank fighter that's not too far off reaching the next rank. Whilst the other guys you took down were, at best, D-rank fighters. He's easily over a hundred times stronger than the strongest D-ranks, let alone the weaker ones you fought."

"Huh?" Hakufu looked down at her cousin in confusion. "B-rank?... D-rank?" Her head cocked to the side, giving him a look that said she wasn't following.

Koukin groaned as soon as he saw that look, while Goku giggled at the utterly lost look on his childhood friend's face. "Hakufu… how do _not_ know about fighter rankings? I would've thought aunt Goei would have mentioned it at least once…"

Hakufu's expression suddenly turned nervous. A sheepish smile on her pretty face as she rubbed the back of her head. "Ehehe… she _might've_ mentioned it at some point… But…"

"You weren't listening, were you…"

"Nope!"

Koukin let a third, but markedly drawn out, and exasperated sigh flutter through his lips. She really hadn't changed at all…

"It's pretty simple really…" Goku started in Koukin's stead, having had this information stuck in his head by his master when he'd first given him his sacred bead. Parroting the words the elder warrior had said to him. "The colour of someone's sacred bead tells you what rank they are. The higher the rank, the stronger they are."

"Ohh okay… that makes sense…" Hakufu nodded in acknowledgement. The confusion starting to disappear from the rather simple explanation. "So which colour is which?"

Koukin took it from there. "I'll give you them in order from lowest to highest, be sure to pay attention this time, okay?"

Hakufu bobbed her head in agreement. If this allowed her to differentiate the stronger fighters to fight versus the weaker ones who wouldn't be as fun or challenging, then she was all ears.

"Okay then. To start off, the lowest rank is E, and the colour of your sacred bead will be green if that's the case." He paused, just in case she didn't catch that.

Hakufu huffed, placing her hands on her sides indignantly when she saw the look he had on him. "Oh come on Koukin… I'm not _that_ stupid. E is green, got it."

Souring away from the pointed look she was giving him, Koukin went on regardless. "D-rank is brown, C-rank is red, B-rank is grey, low A-rank is bluish grey-"

"Wait, low A?" Hakufu cut him off, giving him an odd look. "Why isn't it just A-rank?"

"We'll get to that in a bit, don't worry." Koukin waved off her confusion, as he pressed on. "After that, we have the A-rank-" Hakufu sweat-dropped at that, and Goku couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction, knowing he'd had something similar when he'd first heard it too. "- which is copper, then advanced A-rank which is bronze, followed by _super_ A-rank which is silver. Finally, as far as I know, the last and highest rank is the _Ultra_ A-rank, which is gold. As far as I'm aware, no one in Kanto has reached that level yet." If they had, there would've been rumours at least of a fighter baring such a magatama. Well, fighters around their age anyway. He was pretty sure that his and Goku's master had reached that rank himself. "You get all that, Hakufu?"

"I think so…" She nodded lightly in understanding. She had kind of already forgotten a colour or two, but it didn't matter.

"Okay then," he nodded back. "as for why there's a low A-rank, as well as a few other variations of A-rank, it's pretty simple. Think of it like lower and higher grades on a test-" He was immediately met with a grumble from his cousin at the mention of 'grades' and 'test', but he went on anyway. "Since there's no grade higher than A, so there's a lower level, and higher levels of that rank for fighters. The weakest of which, obviously, and the starting point is the low A-rank, whilst the _ultra_ A-rank is the strongest-" at least as far as he knew. "-with the other variations in between. Of course, if you want to, you could just refer to them by the colour of their magatama for convenience. Like say green rank or copper rank. You understand that, Hakufu?"

The sound of a stomach growling met him as an answer.

Koukin blinked at this, staring at Hakufu who it had originated from, as she brought her index finger by her parted lips, the straps of her dress faltering down either shoulder as she pressed it down on the bottom lip staring at the roll in her cousin's hand. Goku only smiled light-heartedly at her expression, as well as the next growl that came from the girl's stomach.

"You're hungry… aren't you?" Koukin finally asked rhetorically, getting a, 'yeah' along with an affirmative nod from the girl.

He supposed her one girl brawl with dozens of lower-ranked fighters had taken more than just a little of her stamina. Letting out a resigned breath, he offered the roll she'd been staring at, filled with meat and salad up to her. The bottom half still held in wrapper. "Here… take it."

Smiling like a kid in a candy shop, Hakufu gladly snatched the roll from his hand as she plopped down on the bench beside him, already taking her first bite out of it as Goku sat down on his other side.

" _Well… there goes my lunch for today…_ " Koukin thought, rolling his eyes as he propped the elbow of his arm over his knee and rested the side of his face on his palm. His eyes meeting Goku's as the spiky-haired youth shrugged his shoulders and gave a toothy grin.

"Uhm… Koukin, about this…" Hakufu started after taking another two bites of the roll, holding the near half eaten item by her chin as she turned to her cousin.

"Hmm?" Turning back towards her, Koukin gave her an inquisitive gaze.

"I want three more of this…" She started, looking away from him and back down to her near-half eaten roll hungrily.

"Hah…?" Koukin blinked.

"And a melon, and more meat, maybe some milk too, and…" Koukin sweat dropped as she listed off a few more things, all while rubbing her grumbling stomach.

It only got worse for the young man in the middle, as once Hakufu was done listing off what she wanted, he heard _another_ stomach grumble behind him that was just as loud as the busty blonde's.

Groaning despondently, the boy slowly turned around to meet his friend, who was now rubbing his stomach too, and giving him a sheepish smile. Unlike Hakufu, Goku at least tried to look apologetic towards the younger boy, even if they both knew he wasn't really sorry at all.

"Ehehe… mind getting me what she's getting? I'm kinda feeling a little peckish myself…"

A little peckish? His and Hakufu's stomachs sounded like growling lions out on the prowl. Koukin could feel his brow twitch aggravatedly at the two. " _A little peckish my ass…_ "

"I'll be back in a bit…" He sighed again. Shaking his head in resignation, the boy stood up and walked off away from the two towards the closest vendor.

Less than a moment later, when Koukin was turning around a corner and moving out of sight, Goku turned towards Hakufu with an infectious smile. "So, how was life after you left? Anything interesting happen where you lived the last seven years?"

Hakufu snorted. "I wish! Things were so _boring_ where me and mom lived…"

"Boring how?"

"There was nothing to do there!" Hakufu pouted angrily. "Mom sent me to school even though I didn't want to go, and I had to sit through boring lessons about things I didn't care about. It wouldn't have been too bad if she allowed me to join the boxing club or something that involved fighting, but nope! She had me join the _tea ceremony_ club instead!" She could barely remember anything about the time she spent being bored to tears in that room with the girls of her class, learning how to make pottery and some old-fashioned brew of tea. Hell, the only memory of that club she could fully recall, was the most recent one where she slipped on the floor and face planted with her ass hanging up in the air like a stupid ostrich that had just buried their head into the sand. "She never let me train all that much every week, and barred me from trying to fight anyone. Told me that education was more important. Puh-lease! I almost died of boredom and frustration in maths class! At least I was able to take a nap in my other classes, but for math, I just _had_ to get a teacher who kept waking me up and trying to make me do stuff I couldn't understand. I thought math was just using stupid numbers, who the hell decided letters needed to be there too? It was so _dumb_! I hated it every second… I hate math!" If the accursed subject had a physical form she could actually touch, she would've beaten it into the ground until it begged for mercy after all the rage-inducing frustration and boredom it put her through.

As Hakufu's little rant came to an end, Goku gave her a sympathetic, yet simultaneously bemused look as the girl huffed childishly. "Heh, that does sound pretty bad… can't imagine how bored I'd be if I wasn't allowed to fight or train that much." He couldn't blame her for hating math either. As far as he was concerned, the simple stuff was all that was needed.

That more complicated maths stuff that he'd sparsely taken a look at himself and hadn't understood a line of could go jump off a bridge, along with whoever made it up.

"I know, right!" She turned to him with a sour look. "I don't know why mom was so against it for that long. The worst part of it, was when she told me if I could land an attack on her, then she'd let me train more."

Goku raised a brow in confusion. "How's that the worst part?"

"Because I never could. No matter how sneaky I was, she always stopped me. The only thing I got out of that every time I tried, was either my face hitting the floor or getting spanked!" Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment and outrage at the latter.

Goku winced. His smile faltering a little. "Sheesh… she really spanked you?"

"Uh-huh!" Hakufu nodded. Looking utterly indignant as she took a large bite out of the roll, chewed it up with a little more vigour, and proceeded to swallow before continuing. "It really sucked! I remember one time, I tried to get her with a head-kick during breakfast." Her left leg came up in a light kick from the bench as if to demonstrate. "She caught me by the leg, pulled me over and bent me on her lap, and spanked me while she ate! It wasn't until she'd finished eating that she stopped, and by then, my butt stung too much for me to sit down for the rest of the day."

Of course, what she neglected to mention, was that her mother had only ever spanked her when she showed her disrespect and called her a foul name like 'hag' or 'old bat' like she'd just referred to her just then, and that she had essentially been asking for it. Especially that time, as she left out how her mother would've let her go sooner, had she not called her a hag again, like she had when her attack was stopped.

Goku didn't need to know that, though.

"Wow… your mom sounds pretty hardcore… worst punishment master ever gave me-" One that didn't involve him getting schooled in a spar by the elder warrior, of course. "- was when I tried to raid our fridge one night when I thought he was asleep. He caught me-" Like he always did. "- and barred me from eating anything the next day. No breakfast, lunch, or dinner." He shivered at the memory. That was cruel in it's own right. His master knew the only thing he loved just as much as fighting at the time was food, so he'd starved him that day. That hadn't been too long after Hakufu had left, now that he thought about it. "I remember begging him to let me eat something by noon, but no matter how much I begged from then on, he wouldn't budge." He couldn't help but giggle as he continued. "I remember going so far as to hug his leg with everything I had and pleaded for him to forgive me. Master literally had to shake me off his leg because I was holding unto him so hard."

"Ha! You seriously did that?" Hakufu laughed, all traces of her previous mood gone like the snap of a finger, as she outstretched the arm of her free hand and pointed at him accusingly. "You're such a baby!"

Now it was his turn to pout. "Hey! In my defence, I was still only ten at the time! It's not like I did that recently!"

Hakufu only continued to giggle at him, "Sure. _Whatever_ you say, Goku!" Seeing he was still pouting at her, she chose to change the subject. "So how about you? Did you have to go to a boring school like I did?"

"Nope!" The pout fell off his face just like that. Being replaced by a cheeky grin. "The only school I've gone to is here at Nanyo, and that was about two years ago. Before then, I was training with master the whole time back at the dojo, learning new techniques and having fun sparring with him, or with Koukin when he wasn't in school."

"What!? No way!" The blonde's expression became one of shock. "Every day?"

"Every day." Goku affirmed with a nod.

"That's so unfair!" She whined. "I got stuck having to go to school and do a bunch of boring crap, while you got to skip that, and train and fight as much as you wanted?"

"Yep!" He flashed the girl a thumbs up. "Pretty much!"

"Ughhhh…" Hakufu hung her head back in dismay. Giving an exaggerated groan as she muttered about the cruelty of the world.

"Look on the bright side though. You're here now, and that stuff's behind you."

Hakufu blinked, before bringing her head back down to look at her childhood friend. Her own infectious smile returning with a vengeance. "Yeah, you're right there." She agreed. "Speaking of your master, I hope he's ready to show me some more moves!" She cheered, clenching her empty hand into a fist and holding it before her jaw. "Now _that's_ something worth learning!"

"Yeah… about that…"

"Huh, what's wrong?" Hakufu asked, seeing the awkward look on his face.

"Well…" Goku scratched the back of his head. "He sort of sprung it on me before I left the dojo that he was going off on a journey..."

"Wha!?" Hakufu's voice rose with her surprise. Her mouth hung open in dismay. "A journey?" Hakufu's eyes narrowed. Wasn't he an old man or something? Where the hell would he be going at his age? "A journey where exactly?"

"I don't really know… he wasn't specific at all, just said that he'd be travelling around to explore the other regions like he did in his youth." Goku rolled his eyes agitatedly at the next part. "And enjoy the fairer and more exotic delicacies of the country."

"Fairer and exotic delicacies?" Hearing the last part, she couldn't stop herself being befuddled. "He's going around Japan to taste food?"

"Food… yeah, we'll go with that." If by food, she meant women he found attractive… "So, he's not going to be back for a while, and he's already made arrangements for me to stay somewhere else while he's gone."

"Arrangements where?" She asked curiously, taking yet another bite from the roll.

"Koukin's house." Goku grinned wide, watching her eyes widen from that bombshell.

"But that's where me and mom are staying…" She noted after swallowing. "That mean's… you'll be living with us!" She beamed, with a wide, toothy smile, as she leaned in and stretched her arms wide before wrapping them around Goku's head excitedly. Taking the boy by genuine surprise as she pulled him into her chest, shoving his face into the window of her dress, and right into her cleavage. "That's awesome news!"

Goku would've responded in agreement if he could, but Hakufu only pulled his head down further in her giddiness, her eyes closing as she rested one hand on the back of his head, holding on to some of his spiky locks and effectively squishing his face further into her soft melons. His barely opened eyes seeing _nothing,_ but deliciously creamy white boob flesh no matter where he looked as his face pressed in between the two huge G-cup globes. The texture so tender and plush, that it was like having his face plunged between two of the silkiest, mushiest pillows on the planet. The soft flesh of both pillowy mounds enveloping and bulging out around his sinking face, encompassing every bit of his face down to his chin, as his spiky hair rested the girl's neck and collarbone. His nose involuntarily taking a strong whiff of her scent up close, which was a perfect balance between peaches and honey.

" _Wow… they're really soft…!"_ He almost had to try to stop himself from nodding off in her embrace from how soft her boobs felt on his face. Of course, the rising feeling in his gut, along with a certain something starting to rise in his pants kept him from doing that. His cheeks tinting red, he brought a hand up behind her and patted her back appreciatively.

They remained like that for a little bit longer, until Hakufu finally decided to slacken her arms, and allow the boy to pull his head back out. Goku having to take a sizeable gulp of air upon being released to refill his lungs after having his face sandwiched between her wondrous pair like that. Having honestly forgotten to breathe while down there.

There wasn't a single man alive, or dead, that would blame him for that.

"I can't believe we'll be living together under the same roof… This'll be great!" She cheered, pumping a fist up in the air in celebration.

Cheeks still red from his meeting with her heavenly pair, his lips curled up into a dumb grin after taking a few seconds to recover from that. "Yeah… it'll be something alright. I've never really lived with anyone outside of master before, so this'll be new to me. Hope I won't be too much of a hassle for Koukin and you."

"Pfft! As if!" She waved her hand dismissively. "Hassle schmassle, it'll be way more fun with you around!" She took another bite out of the roll, a glint coming into her emerald pools as she gazed into the muscular youth's coal black orbs before she swallowed. "By the way… You said the master taught you plenty of new techniques right?"

"Oh yeah." He nodded with a smirk, knowing where she was going with this given the twinkle in her eye. Having seen it plenty of times when they were young. "A ton of them!"

The glint in her eyes shone with child-like excitement. "Mind teaching me them?"

"Course not…" His own eyes shone with the same child-like excitement, that only came when fighting was involved. "I'd love to show you the moves I've picked up!"

"I'll bet you do!" She hollered giddily, the two letting out a friendly laugh as they high-fived the other like kids half their age at a playground. With the way they interacted, you'd think they'd never been separated, and were still the kids they were when they met.

At heart, they both still were in a way.

After that, the two continued talking animatedly to each other for a few more minutes, catching up after seven years away from each other, and enjoying the other's company until Koukin walked back around the corner. Plastic bags filled up with what Hakufu had requested held in either hand by his side as he walked up to them. His expression being that of a deadpan from being sent off to fetch them food rather than be able to enjoy his own lunch.

The two greeted him as soon as they saw him. Both with wide smiles on their faces as they saw what he brought back. Both feeling their stomachs growling again, before both reached over and took the bags from him as he got close. Both of them already sifting through the bags and bringing out a bottle of water and a pork bun in either hand.

Wasting no time, both took a nice chunk out of their buns, chewing with enough vigour to match a starving pair of carnivorous lions that had been given fresh meat, before flicking the tops off their bottles and swallowing it down with a nice chug of their cool water.

Koukin could only sweat-drop as he saw the two do this in unison, doing exactly what the other did as one either ate or drank simultaneously. A total lack of etiquette and little manners being shown by both.

Jeez… they were like mirror images of each other…

 _Meanwhile… inside of Nanyo's main building…_

"So Gakushu, how was the legendary little conqueror?" Said giant stopped in his trek down one of the building's many hallways, glancing behind him at the lazily smiling Saji Genpou, leaning casually against the wall on his left with a cigarette between his lips and his hands resting in his pockets.

"Hmph. Totally different from what you described she'd be like." He grumbled in annoyance. "From the way you made her out to be, I was expecting someone of similar power and skill to Son Goku when he first arrived here, if not greater. What I got, was a disappointment. Legends are only legends at the end of the day, and I ended up wasting my time on one that you over-hyped."

"So I was wrong, huh?" He remarked nonchalantly, as though that didn't bother him in the least. "You put her down pretty quick though, and without Enjutsu's consent. Should I tell him?" He asked lazily, blowing out a small plume of smoke.

"Suit yourself." The giant, muscle-bound teen dismissed. "It's not like it'll make a difference. With how he listens to you these days, it's obvious you have him wrapped round your finger."

Saji didn't even bother to deny such an accusation, simply shrugging his shoulders non-plussed at the man's words.

Right as Gakushu took another step forward however, "Uuugh!?" his eyes went wide as his knee suddenly gave out on him. Forcing the hulking brute to a kneeling position with a look of shock on his face. The boy being forced to plant his hand on the ground to stop himself from falling further, as most of his knee's leg went completely numb with pain.

Saji leaned out a little from his spot, as he looked down at the kneeling goliath with a lazy expression. "What's wrong Gakushu? Trip or something?"

"Wh-What!? My knee… it suddenly… gave out on me…" Shock on his face palpable, the man grabbed his leg with both hands and winced. Gritting his teeth as the numbing pain in the appendage spiked. It wasn't just that either, he could feel his side flaring up as well from the inside, as though it'd been lit ablaze! His eyes narrowed as the realisation of what was happening struck him like a ton of bricks. " _This… is an inward strike…!? Why is it that I feel this attack now…?_ " Bead of sweat beginning to pour down his face, he mulled over what could've caused this particularly potent assault on his nerves. His mind was only able to come up with one thing that could've caused it, and the epiphany had him stunned to say the least. " _That girl… it can't be…_ "

Thinking back to the moment she'd kicked him, he recalled the look of surprise on her face when her kick did nothing to him. It was the look of a fighter who was surprised the force behind their blow had held no effect. _External_ force, that is…

Was it… Was it possible that she wasn't aware she'd thrown an internal attack? The very thought seemed asinine to him, as an internal attack wasn't something that you just did by accident, especially through a _kick_ of all things…

But that look of surprise on her face had been genuine. Nothing manufactured about it. That left only the cold truth… she had truly done this to him without even realising _what_ she was doing…

The thought struck him then. If that girl had known what she was doing, and had harnessed that attack correctly through her chi, he may have been knocked unconscious by now… or worse…

Once again, like before, he couldn't stop his mind from overlaying the form of Son Goku over the girl, both with a grinning visage.

Rising away from the wall, Saji crouched down near the hulking young man with a bemused smile. "What's wrong? This isn't like you." Looking the kneeling boy and down with a teasing grin, he added, "You seriously look like a bear. Hey, maybe that's why you're not acting normal, you haven't had your meat yet." He joked.

"Shut up…" Gakushu growled at the smaller boy's teasing, as he shook his morbid thoughts away. Gripping his knee, he did his best to strangle some feeling back into his numb ligament, all while trying to ignore the aggravation stirring within him from the shit-eating grin his company had behind him.

There was one thing Gakushu knew for certain now, as he slowly pushed himself back to his feet, doing his damnedest to ignore the numb pain in his leg and side.

His previous assessment about that girl was wrong. _Dead wrong_.

Her technique and strength wasn't anywhere near as refined as Son Goku's, but if the internal pain coming from not only the nerves around his leg and side, but also his very _chi_ itself was any indication…

She was no less of a monster than Nanyo's own undefeated warrior's was…


	10. Chapter 10

**Before we get on with this chapter, my apologies for it being over a week late. College has really started kicking my ass, so trying to allot time to my fics, mainly this one right now, has gotten much more difficult than I would've hoped.**

 **Also, as far as the people saying that Goku is not Goku unless he is a Saiyan, I must respectfully disagree. If some of you don't like this aspect of my story reincarnating Goku, and would prefer for him to be a Saiyan, otherwise it's 'just not him', then fair enough. I'm not going to change this or re-write my story for anybody, so I guess this is more than likely goodbye to you. I'd like to say something sappy like 'you'll be missed', but to be honest, after the crap that I've been shovelling through the last two weeks, I couldn't be bothered to give a damn if you continue reading or not. Nothing personal, and I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but I just don't care, and this'll be the only time something like this is addressed.**

 **That being said though, one of you was fairly polite with this grievance, and has also been quite persistent with requesting a story idea, and that is madmagusmax. I have no intention of writing your story lad, but since you've been so adamant about getting your story idea out there, I'll humour you and put your story idea down in an AN at the end of this chapter, for anyone who is willing to take it and run with it.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get on with the next chapter, shall we?**

 **The Dragon Warrior:**

 **Chapter 10: The new residence.**

 _Hours later…_

"Wow… so _that's_ where you live…" Remarked Goku, blinking with awe as he stared straight across from where he stood at the massive compound that was Koukin's house, and for the time being, where he would be living. "You know… I know you told me that you and your folks lived pretty well off, but… I never would've guessed it you had it _this good_ Koukin…"

Obviously, despite having known the younger boy since they were kids, and having grown up with him in a way, he had never actually been to his house until now. Rather, it had always been Koukin who came up to the dojo to hang out and train with him alongside their master, and occasionally sleepover.

Now that he was finally stood before his friend's home for the first time, it didn't take him long to note how the place easily dwarfed his own humble abode in size by a great deal. I mean, he knew he wasn't a math wiz or anything close to that, but even a cursory glance was enough to let him know that his dojo wasn't even a _quarter_ of the size of Koukin's Minka style house.

"Wait, this is seriously the first time you've been to Koukin's, Goku?" Instead of Koukin answering first however, it was the resident buxom blond that cut in, looking over to her right at her dear childhood friend quizzically. The young man stood near shoulder to shoulder with her, eyes blinking over dumbly at his new residence.

Hakufu's words registering with him seconds later, Goku looked away bashfully whilst rubbing the back of his head. "Well yeah… I mean, Koukin was always over at the dojo and all, so the idea of me going over to his house really never came up… still, from what he did tell me about it the time I asked, I gotta say, I was sort of expecting something a little more…"

"Humble?" Koukin finished for his friend, standing just in front of the two by the gates of his house, as he turned around to look at them, Goku specifically, with a light grin. "Sorry about that. Guess I could've been a little less vague…" Though to be fair, he'd only been twelve at the time it was asked, and he'd never been the type to brag about anything, especially the kind of possessions and luxuries he and his parents had due to their hard work, typically abroad or in other parts of Japan.

"You're telling me… man, I've never seen a house this large before!" Granted, he hadn't really gone looking for any, outside of the few he'd glanced at over the years, and his own dojo, so there really wasn't that much competition in his mind.

Still though, that didn't change the fact that his new residence was far bigger than the dojo, and would take a little getting used to. He didn't mind that though, since he'd be living under the same roof as Hakufu and Koukin, after all.

Speaking of Hakufu, he couldn't wait to introduce her to his friends tomorrow when she officially started in Nanyo! He'd been meaning to do that today, before they left the school grounds. However, when he'd pulled up his phone, and after finally noticing Saji's text about Hakufu's arrival that he'd unfortunately missed, he'd decided to text Saji about it first, only to get a reply from him saying that he had some place to be at the moment, but would love to be properly introduced to her tomorrow.

Taking the boy at his word, he'd then gone on to text both Teifu and Ryomo to see if they were free to meet, since it hadn't been too long since he'd last been with them.

Teifu had replied much in a similar vein to Saji, saying that he'd love to, but was preoccupied with something else at the moment, and would have to catch him up on that tomorrow, which was fine.

Ryomo had been the most blunt and to the point out of three, having just said she was busy right now, and would get back to him later.

As to what she was busy with? He didn't know, as she hadn't said. Knowing her though, she was likely putting in some more training or something to that effect following their latest spar, like she usually did.

He'd gone with her a number of times when she did, and Ryomo had been more than willing to let him anytime he had wanted to. It was either one of two things: she found a secluded area, and pushed herself to the limit training there, which usually ended with a ton of craters in the ground, and smashed in walls when she was done.

Or two: she found one, or a number of fighters, and proceeded to pit them in a fight against her. 'Fight' being a loose definition, since they mostly just ended up being glorified punching bags or training dummies for her to practise her hand to hand, wrestling, and submissions on.

If it was the latter, then a part of Goku felt a little sorry for whoever Ryomo picked out to 'fight', as that would certainly be far from a pleasant experience for whoever was on the receiving end. Only a little bit though, he was more proud than anything else to see how much further his first real friend outside of Koukin and Hakufu was coming along with her abilities.

"Oh! Welcome back, master Koukin." Goku blinked in slight confusion, coming out of his brief thoughts at the sound of a soft, feminine voice he hadn't heard before. His eyes looking past Koukin as the boy turned back around towards a girl walking towards them from the front of the boy's house.

The girl, who was no older than they were, was clad in a French maid uniform consisting of a black dress with white trim, with the skirt portion reaching close to mid-thigh, a lacey white half-apron worn over it just under her D-cup bust, and high heels. Her light brown hair was done up in twin tails that stood up on either side like puffy flames with a ruffled white headpiece worn atop her head. Her dark brown eyes holding an obedient, welcoming gaze for Koukin as she came forward with a light smile on her pretty face.

"I see you've brought your cousin, mistress Hakufu along." She noted, taking a glance over at the honey blond, before turning her gaze over to him, and nodding with a slightly bigger smile. "And master Goku as well, I presume? Master Koukin made sure to let me know of your arrival and stay beforehand, and you'll be glad to know that your room has been prepared. We're glad to have you both with us." She said evenly, before lightly grabbing on to the sides of her skirt, lifting the fabric up slightly as she gave them all a curt bow.

"Your work is appreciated Celia, thank you." Koukin nodded appreciatively at the girl with a small smile. "By the way, if it's not a problem, could you tell me if my aunt has arrived?" He asked her politely.

"It's no problem at all master Koukin. I'm here to serve." The girl giggled good naturedly as she rose her head back up to meet Koukin's gaze. "Just so you're aware master, your aunt, mistress Goei has indeed arrived here not too long ago. Last I saw of her she was in her room, likely unpacking her things."

"That's good to hear, thank you." He nodded appreciatively. "Be sure to let her know we've arrived as well."

The girl nodded back kindly. "As you wish, Master Koukin. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"No, that will be all for now."

"Understood." She bowed, before turning to the entrance and heading off.

Koukin followed behind her for the moment, with both Goku and Hakufu in tow behind him. Goku still looking confused, as he looked over at Hakufu to find her utterly unperturbed by the other girl's presence. Not wanting to be left out of the loop, he tapped Hakufu's shoulder to gain her attention as they walked into the building. "So uhh… is that Celia girl like a maid, or something?" He asked, having at least caught the girl's name from the interaction.

The buxom blond merely nodded back. "Yep. There should be a few more too. From what I remember, there was a good few maids working here."

Goku didn't know what to say to that. Not only did Koukin live in a huge house, but he also had maids working for him too? Jeez… he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but it was obvious just from looking that all of this would cost more than a pretty penny. Koukin's parents definitely made a lot of money doing whatever they did, that was for sure…

"Before I forget, please make sure to remove your footwear by the floor over there." The maid, Celia, commented as they walked in through the front door. "We wouldn't want any dirt getting on the floor, now would we?"

Neither Koukin or Hakufu hesitated to follow what the girl said. Not wanting to look rude, Goku followed his friends lead as they removed their footwear and placed them down near the door.

Must've been the rules of the house. He never really had to take his shoes off at the dojo, but he supposed things would be a little different here.

With that out of the way, the maid walked off to the right down a hallway, presumably towards Koukin's aunt.

Koukin turned to look back at the two. "Alright, since you'll both be living here from now on, I'll show you around. Since this is Goku's first time being here and all, he'll need to be shown around so he doesn't get lost, and same to you too Hakufu. You haven't been here since you were a kid, so it'll be a good way to refresh your mind on where everything is."

"Fine. Let's just get this over with…" Hakufu grumbled. Not really liking the idea of having to be shown around, as she knew it would be a bit of a chore. On the flipside though, she didn't argue, since her cousin wasn't wrong. She could scarcely remember much of where things were from back in her childhood. Might as well get it over with now, rather than get herself lost later trying to remember where she was supposed to go.

"Lead the way, man." Was Goku's reply. Flashing Hakufu a sympathetic grin before Koukin started walking through the compound with the two of them in tow, Goku taking a bit of time to look around as they did.

 _At that same time… within the park near Nanyo…_

"Uhh… Gakushu-san, are you serious…?" Asked a young red haired man, wearing the uniform of Nanyo, along with a beanie over his mane of hair that rain down to the nape of his neck. His utterly dumbfounded expression matched by his brown eyes, and being mirrored by that of a few other boys behind him also clad in the Nanyo uniform, as they all stared wide eyed at the hulking form of Gakushu.

"Do you think I would've stopped you all here if I wasn't?" The giant replied, his eyes narrowing slightly down at the quadruplet of fighters before him. The one closest to him, the red-head, baring a dark shaded red magatama on his right ear, marking him as a low-level C-rank, while the trio behind him wore bright coloured brown magatama on theirs, signifying them as high end D-ranks.

"Well no but…" The red-head paused, unsure if he should actually go through with the request or not. "You're asking us all to attack you with everything we have… I just don't know why…"

"You don't need to know why." Gakushu asserted with a steely gaze that had the boy sweating. "Just attack me with everything you've got, and don't hold back!"

The red head and the others seemed to hesitate there, not moving from where they stood, which only served to annoy the giant, musclebound youth. His right eye beginning to twitch in agitation from the four boys lack of action. The quad of youths looking between each other with looks of uncertainty.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Gakushu ground out this time, bringing the attention of the four squarely back to him, as his large hands clenched down by his sides. Small veins of aggravation beginning to appear on them the further in his fingers curled and squeezed. "Stop wasting time and attack me already!" He shouted with authority, causing the four to initially flinch back from the volume of his booming voice alone.

After a quick few seconds, the trio behind the red-headed youth seemingly recovered enough to answer the towering eighteen-year old. "Al-Alright…! I-If that's what you want!" The boy on the far right behind the red-head stuttered, trying to bring out as much confidence as he could despite how anxious he and his pals were at the moment. His words getting a nod from the other two beside him as the trio moved their still unmoving friend and charged Gakushu.

The tanned behemoth stood still as they came, not even bothering to throw up a guard, as all three boys threw blow after blow upon him. Punches, kicks, forearms and knees all rained down on the stationary giant, landing into his midsection, the back, side and front of his tree trunk legs, his massive arms, and finally his chest, as two of the boys launched their best strikes from his sides while the other did it from the front.

Yet no matter how many of their blows landed flush against his body, not a single one made him budge an inch, or even a millimetre from his spot. His hulking frame taking every attack without so much as the slightest reaction. He didn't even bother to count how many they threw, as couldn't feel a single one of them, that's how weak they were to him.

What one might ask, like the red-headed youth who still had yet to attack himself, why was he even doing this? Why was he having these boys attack him?

Well, the answer was quite simple really. The dull pain he could still feel emanating from his side being the reminder of his wounded pride. A pride that had taken quite the blow from being forced to his knees by an inward strike that was _completely accidental_ from a girl who other wise wasn't that skilled, and was much weaker than he was as far as fighters go.

Talk about insulting. Sure, about two years ago he'd been defeated by a single blow from Son Goku, which in itself had been a humiliating experience for him. Back then though, he was middle of the road as far as C-rank fighters go, and after all the training he'd put himself through, he wasn't far off from becoming a low A-rank fighter. Not too mention, Goku had actually been _fully aware_ of what he was doing. And yet even still, he'd been taken out by an inward strike that the one who'd used it hadn't even been aware of.

Hakufu Sonsaku as he'd come to find out. A girl that fit rather comfortably into the ditzy blond stereotype from his interaction with her, and what he'd gleamed of her personality. The girl who was, according to Saji, the 'little conqueror' reincarnated again from the era of the three kingdoms.

And she had felled him with an attack she was entirely unaware of behind her pathetically weak kick…

He knew it was rather childish of him, but in all honesty, he was just doing this to feel a little better about himself after he'd come to such an embarrassing realisation about that confrontation.

Over the course of about ten minutes, the boys continued to fruitlessly attack him. Their attacks becoming more sloppy as the minutes ticked by until they finally stopped. All three hunching over with their hands on their knees. Faces having turned red from exertion, with each of them breathing heavily from exhaustion. As Gakushu noticed as well, as he looked down at them, the trio were wincing as well, the knuckles of their hands having bruised from what he could see, and it was likely the same for the other parts of the bodies they'd used to attack him with.

Had Gakushu even been a slightly sadistic individual, he likely would've chuckled at least at the irony of them only hurting themselves in their best efforts to hurt him.

Regardless, it was obvious that these three weren't going to attack him anymore. It was written all over their faces that they knew they were far too weak to put a scratch on him outside of maybe his clothing.

That left only one. The red-head. As much as Gakushu tried to, he wasn't able to recall what the boy's name was, if he'd ever heard it. Not that it really mattered though…

"As I said before," He started, looking squarely at the strongest of the four, who'd yet to make a single move against him. "Stop wasting my time, and attack me!" He commanded, raising his voice several octaves to spur the strongest of them into action.

And spur him it did. Gakushu's booming command finally drawing him into action, as the boy took a step forward before swinging his outer leg forth, "Atchyooooo!" he bellowed with his best battle cry, as his leg arced upwards with the most amount of force and speed he could muster. The front of his foot impacting against the side of Gakushu's muscular neck.

Gakushu's head tilted ever so slightly from the blow, which was the only indication the red-haired youth had that his kick had actually hit the man, as outside of that he showed no visible reaction to being hit at all.

The red-head's eyes grew wide despite how strong he knew Gakushu was given his rank at how ineffective his attack was, only to have them widen further as he was suddenly thrust a good distance away from a swift, yet casual forearm from Gakushu, that looked more like the giant was trying to half-assedly swat off an annoying fly. His body sent careening away to Gakushu's left where his body painfully bounced off the ground, quickly turning into a far from pleasant roll on the ground, where his head smacked roughly against the hard soil several times in his tumble before he finally came to a stop a good fifteen feet away in a crumpled up position laid out on his side, groaning in pain.

"Ho-Holy shit…!" On of the three exhausted boys, the one on his left that he'd sent the red head sailing over muttering in a mixture of awe and fear, as he looked over at his fallen friend in a heap.

"So is that all? Or are you going to charge me again?" Gakushu asked, baring down on the remaining three with a hard gaze. The kick he'd took from the red-head, while better than the others shoddy attacks, was at best a minor flea bite to him, if he was being generous.

The trio took one look at him, expressions laced with fear as they shook where they stood. Beads of sweat pouring down their terrified faces. They each took a step back, before the one on his right and the one in front of him tiredly, and fearfully moved away from him.

"M-Monster. Y-You're a monster!" One of them yelled, overcome by fear for the senior Nanyo fighter and went over to their crumpled up friend, swinging his arms over their shoulders as they, and the last boy who'd been on his left made the smart decision they should've made from the start.

Run as far away from Gakushu as they could.

"Hmph! Well that's that then." Gakushu commented with slight disappointment as he watched them retreat away from him into the distance outside the park. One running ahead while the other two supported their fallen friend on their shoulders, who was barely even conscious at the moment.

In all honesty, that hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. Unfortunately, that little display had no such luck in making him feel better at all about what had occurred, and as if to taunt him, the phantom pain from his encounter earlier today lingered and grew over his leg and side.

Lookig down idly at his leg in particular, Gakushu couldn't help but sigh at his predicament. He couldn't forget about it even if he tried. There was, as much as he didn't want to admit it, a certain level of anxiety building up within him. Perhaps even terror, at the situation unfolding before him.

" _I'll have to meet that girl again, in order to figure this out…_ " More diplomatically this time, of course. Perhaps he could even talk with Son Goku about this, since from the little interaction he'd seen between the two before he walked off after defeating the girl, they seemed to know each other.

Talk about some food for thought. Those two seemed to be close, with the girl, Hakufu, despite her inexperience having monstrous potential from what he'd gleamed through her accidental inward strike, and Son Goku himself, who'd realised such potential and was already a fearsome monster in his own right known well among fighters across Kanto.

Those two together… now _that_ was truly a frightful thought.

Before Gakushu could think anymore on the matter, his eyes barely managed to catch what looked like the front of a black boot coming in like a blur as it smashed into his face. The giant given no time prepare himself as the sudden attack easily took him off his feet and sent his hulking frame hurtling at high speed across a section of the park into the bottom section of stone-walled hill on the other side, crashing through it all together as his body impacted with enough force to drive him through the concrete. Entire slabs and rocks of the concrete all the way up to the top of the structure, which went up to about twelve feet crumbling by the way side around the area he'd been launched into, and falling over his laid out body, effectively hiding pretty much his entire frame from view under the rubble, aside from the bottom portion of his shoes.

The culprit for the surprise blow brought her foot back to the ground, looking over at her fallen adversary buried under the rubble with a scoff. "And after all that talk about wanting to be attacked. I guess you're just some sort of weird masochist then."

Ryomo glowered down at the fallen behemoth. "Get up! I'm not through with you yet. I've got some steam to blow off, and you're the perfect punching bag."

 _Back at the Shuyuu residence…_

There wasn't much to look at outside the wooden structures that met his eyes, acting as the walls and doors of the interior, same as the wooden floor they were walking on. As they had walked through hall after hall over the course of ten minutes throughout the large Minka house. The walk had been fairly calm and quiet. With only the sounds of their feet on the wooden floor, and the light, yet audible sound of Hakufu's gigantic G-cup breasts jiggling around inside her dress when Koukin hadn't had to direct them at certain doorways leading to places within the house, such as the kitchen, living room area, bathhouse and so on. Thankfully, as Goku had come to find out about his new residence, is that unlike his master's dojo, the entirety of the house was interconnected in the sense that almost every area in the house had multiple doorways in through the sliding wooden doors, leading to other rooms, and different sections of the hallways.

That was good at least, as it meant that if he ever forgot how to get to where he was going and like say, where one of the bathrooms was, with how the house was structured, it shouldn't take him too long to find it on his own in case he couldn't ask one of the maids where to go.

And yes, Koukin's house apparently had _several_ bathrooms, alongside a bathhouse… because of course it did…

Speaking of the maids, they had run into two more them on the way, with both addressing them all as courteously as the first maid had, before said maid, Celia, had shown up again as they were nearing the end of this little tour. The girl having given a quick bow before telling him that his aunt had gotten the message, and had sent her to tell him not to keep her waiting too long for a greeting, and that she would be outside in the garden.

Following that brief exposition, finally, they had ended up on the far side of the house on the right, where several sliding doorways lined across the wall on their right side a decent distance of five feet from each other. Except for the fourth and final one, which was much further down from the third, and was near the end of the hall.

Koukin had made it clear these were their bedrooms. With the closest one to them as they walked up being Hakufu's, the one beside it being her mother's, the one after that being Goku's, and the last one being his own.

"If you want, you have a choice of either sleeping in a futon, or on a thin mattress with a quilt." He explained, as he slid the door to his aunt's room open, allowing them to see the mattress and quilt laid out neatly in the centre of the room, with a cosy looking green futon rolled up near the left-side wall. A suitcase, presumedly Hakufu's mom's, partially opened and placed beside the futon. "And finally," he started, as he moved across the fairly spacious room with dainty yellow walls that held some intricate designs running all over them that Goku couldn't decipher, coming to the end where another sliding door presented itself. "This is the outer area." Koukin said, stating the obvious as he slid the door open and walked outside with them onto a wooden porch.

"It's a good place to sit out by and relax, at least I find anyway." He said earnestly. Looking out, both Goku and Hakufu took an eyeful of the fairly spacious area with patches of grass, a few small ponds, one of which was underneath a small, curved bridge, a stone walkway that seemed to traverse around the area, along with a couple of trees and bushes. Hakufu vaguely being able to remember this area from when she was nine. Pleasant, but rather dull memories, if she was being honest.

Goku couldn't help but feel how serene this particular section of his new residence felt, with a quiet, tranquil atmosphere that he could appreciate. His eyes looking around, taking note of things like the slight rustle of the leaves in the trees from the wind, and the small koi fish that leisurely swam within the ponds.

The one thing that caught his, along with Koukin's and Hakufu's attention the most at the moment though, was the bespectacled woman with short purple hair, garbed in an aesthetic, form fitting kimono that matched her hair, knelt down near the pond closest to them, and appeared to be feeding the koi fish with a tender smile adorning her beautiful face.

"Hmm?" Sensing she was being watched, the gorgeous woman turned to look in their direction, and her smile grew a little more as she saw who was looking at her. "Well now, long time no see my dear little nephew!" She said jovially with a small giggle as she stood up and turned to face them. Immediately recognising the boy.

"Aunt Goei," Koukin smiled back kindly, as he made his way over to her. "It's good to see you again." He said, as he gave his own quick, polite bow to the older woman. "I hope you enjoy your stay here. It's great to have you."

"Ufufu, still as polite as I remember." The woman, Goei, giggled lightly at her nephew's greeting as she brought one of her arms up and hid her lower face behind her kimono's sleeve. "It's good to see you still have your manners, Koukin. It's a shame that never rubbed off on Hakufu. She can be such an unruly daughter at times."

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Said 'unruly daughter' exclaimed with an small tick mark appearing over her temple and an annoyed expression, bringing her mother's gaze up to her. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not here, mom!"

"Oh Hakufu, no need to be so agitated." Her arm came back down by her side, hands interlocking in front of her, near her pelvis as she walked forward. Koukin politely stepping out of the way for his aunt as she approached her daughter. "Tell me dear, how did your little trip to your new school go? Did you do what I told you and make a good first impression on your peers?"

The tick mark upon Hakufu's temple, alongside her annoyed expression vanished with that question. The buxom blond suddenly becoming nervous as she looked away from her mother's gaze. "Well, I _was…_ "

"So you lost then…" Goei sighed matter of factly, her words metaphorically stabbing into the younger girl's pride. "Well, I suppose I overestimated you. Thirty people was clearly too much for my daughter to handle."

"Hey, It's not my fault! I was almost there! I would've done it if that big guy hadn't shown up at the end!" Hakufu shot back defensively, looking back at her mother who now stood on the porch barely two feet away.

"Excuses, excuses…" Goei shook her head in disappointment. "Almost was never dear. It doesn't matter who it was. You still lost at the end of the day."

"Hrgk!" Hakufu clamped up, her expression halfway between a pained pout, and looking like she'd just been shot, before she hung her head dejectedly. Knowing her mother was right on that, no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

" _So this is what Hakufu's mom looks like…_ " Goku thought to himself as he appraised the woman. Fully taking in her appearance now that she was closer. His eyes raking up and down her kimono covered form. Eyes idly noting her womanly, voluptuous curves that showed through the fabric, the enormous pair of I-cup breasts that the kimono did little to hide and showed a portion of peeking out through the open window near the top, and lastly her, even he had to admit, beautiful and youthful features. Consisting of a heart shaped face, full red lips, delicate and feminine cheekbones, cute button nose that her small, round rimmed glasses perched over, framing her pretty lilac eyes behind them. " _Well,_ _I can see where Hakufu got her looks from…_ "

"Oh? And who might you be?" Goei asked with a sweet smile, turning towards Goku with her own appraising gaze, having noticed him looking her up and down.

He was obviously a friend of her nephew's at least, since he'd come along with them. Although he looked a little older, and, if she was being truthful, was quite handsome…

"Oh," Deciding it would be best to mirror his friend, just to look as polite as he could, Goku gave the woman a light bow. "It's Goku miss. Please to meet you!"

"Goku hmm?" Recognition seemed to dawn in the mature woman's eyes. "Son Goku, right?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Goku replied cheerfully, as he came out of his bow. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are, Goku." The woman's expression took on a fond look. "My daughter used to talk about you all the time when she was younger."

"She did?"

"Ooh yes… in fact, her eyes always seemed to light up with joy whenever she was spoke of you. Going on and on about how much fun you were, and how much she loved hanging out with you. Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say my little girl was quite smitten with you."

Smitten by him? Goku's cheeks tinted red at that thought.

"Mooooooom!?" Hakufu shouted with embarrassment, cheeks flushing red as she stared at her mother in horror. "Why do you have to embarrass me like that!?" She turned her gaze towards Goku, cheeks still set aflame by her mother's tactless words, intent to try and salvage the situation before her mother threw her further down the rabbit hole of humiliation. "Ignore her Goku! She's just going senile in her old age!" She exclaimed, pointing accusatorily at her mother's back.

A tick mark appeared over Goei's temple. Her right eye beginning to twitch venomously in agitation. "Senile in my old age, am I…"

"Old age?" Goku blinked in confusion, the red on his cheeks slowly dissipating. His eyes giving another look over Goei's face in case he missed something that Hakufu didn't. Not understanding right away that it was simply meant as an insult. "Are you sure about that, Hakufu? Your mom looks really young to me."

"huh!?" Hakufu's mouth fell open in surprise, whilst Goei's agitation all but disintegrated at his compliment, mild surprise reaching her features, before a warm, saccharin smile graced her lips.

"Well now, aren't you the flatterer." Stepping towards him, Goei stood less than a foot away from him now, looking him right in the eyes with a look he couldn't discern. "You think I look young, do you?"

"Well yeah." He rubbed the back of his head with a small chuckle. "Why wouldn't I? You're quite the pretty lady, miss."

"Oh please, call me Goei. There's no need to be so formal." Goei remarked, her eyes gaining a certain gleam to them at his admittance of her appearance. "I thank you for the compliment. You're quite the handsome young man yourself." Her tone turning flirtatious, Goei gave him a more sultry smile. Bringing up one of her hands and cupping the right side of his face.

Goku felt his cheeks heat up a little more as he felt the bodacious woman's thumb trace back and forth on his cheek. Suddenly finding himself feeling a familiar sensation as she looked into his coal black orbs with her lilac pools that seemed to brim with sensual interest. "You uh… think so?"

" _Definitely_." She gave a small nod. Her tone dripping seductively. The woman completely forgetting about her daughter's presence behind her, as well as her nephew's. "I'll be honest, since my husband passed away over a decade ago, I've been rather _lonely_. Perhaps, a good looking young man like yourself wouldn't mind showing a poor widow a… _good time_?" She emphasized the last two words with a distinct, salacious edge. Fluttering her eyelashes at the almost eighteen year old, palm-tree haired youth before her saucily, and alluringly.

Goku swallowed nervously. Not knowing how to respond to the older woman's now apparent advances. "Uhh… what did you have in mind?" He asked as politely as he could, not wanting to offend her. That being the only response he could think of, at the moment. Given the look she was giving him though, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she meant.

"Oh… I think a _strong_ young man like you knows _exactly_ what I have in mind, _don't you~_." As if by chance, the top part of the voluptuous, busty woman's kimono sagged a little, exposing more of her milky white boob-flesh to the boy, who failed to stop his eyes dipping down when he saw her kimono sag. Almost as if an outside force was pulling his head down out of his control. His eyes staring down into the valley of the older maiden's creamy cleavage that seemed to bulge up a little at his gaze, allowing him to see just how _big_ they really were. A part of his brain noting they were even bigger than Hakufu's, protruding as a staggering pair of I-cups that would have any red-blooded man drooling at the sight.

Goku, despite his best efforts, couldn't help but feel a familiar tightening sensation in his pants. One that Goei, perhaps out of experience, was able to notice even with her huge globes blocking most of her vision down there.

Hakufu watched the resulting scene play out with mounting horror and disgust. The latter of which aimed solely at her mother as she flirted with Goku _right in front of her_ , and tried to woo her best friend shamelessly. A weird pang of jealousy hit her inwardly at her mother getting far too chummy with Goku for her liking at the same time that she wanted to hurl at the idea and scene before her, of her mom now pining for someone half her damn age!

Koukin, who also watched on, had his jaw unhinged, utterly speechless at the sight of his aunt's shameless flirting. What even _did_ he say, to something like this? He couldn't formulate the words to describe what he felt seeing his closest friend being hit on by his aunt, who had to be close to double his age…

Luckily for him, depending on how you look at it, Hakufu seemed to finally find her voice again, and wasted little time letting her displeasure be known.

"Ewwwwww…! Get away from him you old hag! Goku's like, half your age!" The buxom blond practically yelled, reaching out and grabbing one of her mother's shoulders with her hand.

"I'm sorry Hakufu… but, did you just call me, what I _**think**_ you did…?" Goei's once alluring, and downright salacious tone melted near instantly, replaced by one of pure venom and cold fury. Her previous seductive expression falling by the way side to one of barely contained anger, as her teeth ground together in a way that even made Goku sweat, as he got an up close look at the near _murderous_ look in her eyes, as she almost mechanically turned in Hakufu's direction, pulling her hand away from his cheek. A dark, miasmic purple aura seemed to engulf her curvy frame.

Hakufu for her part noticed this, and immediately realised her mistake. Beads of sweat falling down her temple, as her mother's eyes became obscured by her now ominously glinting glasses, as they zoned in on her. The blond felt herself gulp a lump down her throat, as she could _feel_ the woman's eyes boring into her, with her menacing aura that accompanied it promising nothing but pain.

"First you say I'm going senile in my _old_ age, and now you call me a _**hag**_ _…_ " Goei smiled. Only, it was without any warmth. It was sickly sweet, and conveyed a message that Hakufu understood all too well. "It would seem I'm going to have to show you once again why you should _never_ disrespect and insult your mother!"

"Eeeeeeek!?" Hakufu failed to hold in her squeal, as one of her mother's hand clamped down on her shoulder with a strong grip that made even the finest and sturdiest vice seem pitiful by comparison, and yanked her daughter down on to her knee right as she kneeled down. The girl's gigantic G-cup boobies bouncing around erratically within her dress from the sudden movement. Her gut resting quite uncomfortably over the older woman's knee right before Goku's and Koukin's eyes, as she proceeded to pull her unruly daughter's skirt up, the fabric falling over her forearm that was placed down heavily upon the middle of Hakufu's back, keeping her rooted in place as her pearly white panties were exposed to both her Goku and Koukin respectively. The fabric having sunk as deep as it could get into the crevice of her plump butt cheeks, almost like it was giving her a wedgie, exposing the majority of her pale, delicious half-moons.

"W-Wait! Hold on!?" Hakufu attempted to plea, but it fell on deaf ears, as Goei took her sinking fabric practically exposing all of her daughter's ass cheeks as a sign that the girl's rear was ready for retribution, before winding her free arm back, before swinging it forth right for the left mound.

 _Smack!_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!?" Hakufu wailed in agony, as her mother's hand all but _slammed_ into her defenceless cheek with sickening force. The sound of the hand striking her flesh being comparable to that of a thunderclap! The flesh rippling painfully from the impact as her soft, round cheek jiggled profusely, as did her huge breasts, almost as if through a chain reaction as she jolted from the strike.

 _Smack!_

Goei's hand came down again with righteous anger and discipline, with the same force as the last one carrying the horrid sound of a thunderclap, as she struck the other cheek. Her own large breasts bobbling around somewhat within her partially opened kimono, as she sent the other the cheek into an erratic jiggle fit like it's twin from her slap. The tender flesh rippling all the same, like the water's of a lake that had a stone thrust into them. The first having already gone red from the first spank, as the other quickly started shifting it's pigmentation to match.

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Tears pricked at Hakufu's eyes, which had clenched shut from the pain of her spanking, as her_ mother continued to brutalise her precious derriere without remorse. Both her once snowy pale cantaloupes turned a sizzling red from the abuse. Eliciting more and more pained gasps, wails, and whimpers with each thunderous slap.

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

"Maybe this will-" _Smack!_ "teach you to-" _Smack!_ "mind your manners-" _Smack!_ "this time around-" _Smack!_ "you naughty-" _Smack!_ "insufferable-" _Smack!_ "ungrateful-" _Smack!_ "daughter of mine!" Goei exclaimed with exuberant indignation, as she continued raining down hell on her daughter's posterior. Lighting up the blonde's now furiously dark red, frantically wobbling ass cheeks.

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

"Oh, and Goku?" the woman suddenly asked, halting her relentless onslaught on Hakufu's battered booty to look up at said boy again. The aura of malice vanishing.

"U-Uh yeah…?" Goku answered, beads of sweat trailing down his own temple, skin having turned paler from the woman's violent spanking display that made him wince just from watching. His eyes noting as he replied how Hakufu's ass now had numerous full imprints of a hand all over both it's cheeks painting them a velvety red, as the tortured buttocks of the girl, which shamefully roused what was inside his pants a little more now that it wasn't being spanked, quivered from the pain, as did the honey blonde's lips from her mother's fury.

Her flirtatious, sultry smile returned for a moment as she regarded him. "The offer is still on the table." She winked. "I'll be waiting in my room tonight if you're still interested."

Goku didn't even get a chance to answer, before Hakufu cut her mother off again, as she hit on him.

"D-Don't even think about it… you old hag…!" Hakufu choked out through the pain defiantly spitting on the very idea, and effectively sealing her fate, as her mother's frightening aura returned greater than ever before, as her gaze slid down to her again.

"Oh my… it seems you still haven't learnt your lesson yet, _dear._ Such a foul mouth for your own mother… I guess I'll just have to spank you even _harder_ until you finally understand, won't I?" Her tone almost turning _demonic,_ Goei did just that, and rained down hell yet again with almost twice the ferocity upon her daughter's tenderized apple-bottom.

Goku was put in an odd place then, between wincing and cringing every time Hakufu bubbly ass was struck like a sledgehammer, and the agonised noises she'd make in response to it, and trying to cull the feeling of a certain part of his anatomy that had stiffened within his tightened pants for the first time in awhile thanks to the older woman before him, raining hellfire and brimstone upon her only daughter's rump.

Whether Goei was actually serious about that offer or not, one thing was for sure anyway…

 _Spank!_

 _Spank!_

"Guh…! I-I'm sorry okay!?"

"I don't believe you!"

 _Spank!_

"Aaaggghhhh!?"

 _Spank!_

Living here was certainly going to be interesting, that's for sure…

 **And cut!**

 **Well, that's the end of the chapter. Mainly a filler-ish one again, but don't worry, there'll be more substance in the next chapter, as we'll get to see more of Goku and co in the Shuyuu residence, the rest of the encounter between Ryomo and Gakushu, and finally a scene involving Goku's master. I won't tell you what that last one will involve, just know that it holds significance, and we'll leave it at that.**

 **Now, as promised, here is madmagusmax's story idea for anyone who wants to give it a shot.**

 **Sayians and Dragons with the power of a Thousand Part 1: The World of The Story.** ****

 **The world is it a merger of the Ikkitousen one and the Dragon Ball World with Goku still a Sayian who is just starting his adventures in Dragon Ball and when he meets Kokin and Hakufu who are still kids and eventually the rest of the Ikkitousen cast who end up helping Goku on his path and his adventures when you go into Goku's teen years and into Ikkitousen proper before Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super. It would allow Goku, Hakufu, and Kokin to bond and be true friends and Hakufu and Kokin can get tougher than in cannon by learning other martial arts styles. Especially when they end up training in the Kame Style. This really helps them out when you get into Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super and the rest of the gang also gets more powerful to help him out.** ****

 **Sayians and Dragons with the power of a Thousand Part 2: The Growth of The Cast. Everyone is as cannon like as possible in their personalities.** ****

 **Now here are my thoughts about the Ikkitousen cast and their growth. Aside from all the characters gaining all their cannon powers and abilities here is more so that they can keep up. You must make the Ikkitousen crew train with the Z Fighters to reach new levels and seek out and train under Master Roshi, The Crane Hermit, Korin and have their potential unlocked by drinking The Ultra Divine Water and they all survive, train under Mister Popo, Kami, King Kai, and having more of their potential unlocked by The Namekian Grand Elder Guru and going through the ritual of The Old Kai to awaken more of their hidden power and potential!** ****

 **Sayians and Dragons with the power of a Thousand Part 3: The Powers of Son Goku.** ****

 **Here are Goku's powers. Now for Goku, give him everything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, and all the various forms Goku has from all the movies, the manga, and the anime. When you go into the Cell Saga Goku perfects Super Sayian and unlocks Super Sayian 2.** ****

 **When you go into the Buu Saga Goku gains Super Sayian 3 and learns about Super Sayian 4 during the Buu Saga from Old Kai and works to gain it and ends up training to do so and ends up mastering the Golden Oozaru form, and reaches Super Sayian Four and then goes several steps beyond by going into Super Full Power Saiyan 4, and after further training Son Goku gains all the other forms and techniques that he has in Dragon Ball GT and reaches the same level of power he had at the end of Dragon Ball GT at his maximum potential during the Buu Saga to destroy Kid Buu and save the Universe thanks to Old Kai before going down the events of Dragon Ball Super. When you go into Dragon Ball Super Goku gains and absorbs the God Ki and keeps it and obtains the Super Sayian God Form and Super Sayian Blue, and all the various forms in Dragon Ball Super from all the movies, the manga, and the anime. Goku also gets Perfected Super Sayian Blue and Goku can use Hakai like in the Dragon Ball Super Manga and Ultra Instinct Omen and Ultra Instinct Sign and finally a fully mastered Ultra Instinct without many of his drawbacks as Goku is no longer vulnerable when his tail is grabbed as Goku had trained to overcome that weaknesses like how Nappa and Vegeta did in Dragon Ball Z and now Son Goku knows the danger of looking at the full moon until he controls and ultimately masters the Oozaru within himself when he realizes what he did to his grandfather and seeks to master it as his form of atonement and eventually masters the primal powers that lie within him and eventually transcends them by ascending into divinity as a god among mortals.** ****

 **Son Goku also gains the powers of his inspirations Sun Wukong from Journey to the West and the abilities of Hanuman the Hindu Ape God.** ****

 **Super Strength: Sun Wukong's trade mark Compliant Staff is extremely heavy. Sun Wukong at his weakest could easily lift one ton and kill a tiger in a single strike after being imprisoned under a mountain for 500 years right after breaking the mountain he was imprisoned in half.** ****

 **Not Quite Flight: Sun Wukong's cloud jumping allows him to reach the Celestial Heavens In a Single Bound or cross an ocean. Though he is capable of actual flight as well. Sun Wukong is able to cartwheel halfway across the world in a single leap.** ****

 **Nigh Invulnerable and Complete Immortality: The reason the Buddha dropped a mountain on him is because the gods failed in outright destroying him. Sun Wukong after training under a Taoist Sage became functionally immortal and after that he wrote his name and several of the names of his colleagues out of The Book of Life and Death becoming doubly immortal then he ate the fruit of immortality becoming triply immortal and the pills of immortality becoming quadruplly immortal. Sun Wukong survived being burned alive by a Fire that can kill immortals and became even stronger with the elixir of immortality hardening in his body and after that he survived having a mountain dropped on him by the Buddha himself. Also when Sun Wukong was on his journey he found and ate the human faced fruit that made even more immortal** ****

 **Self-Duplication: One of Monkey's signature moves has him pulling out a bunch of his hair and blowing on them, resulting in each hair turning into a clone of him. Goku can do that as well and with the Multiform technique.** ****

 **Enlightenment Super Power: His magic comes from studying taoism and learning secrets from his master.** ****

 **Archmage: Sun Wukong was a master of Senjutsu, Youjutsu, and Taoist Magic's** ****

 **Voluntary Shapeshifting: Allegedly 72 transformations, but in actual fact he can transform into whatever he likes.** ****

 **Mind over Matter: Sun Wukong is capable of telekinesis, and can make seemingly inanimate objects come to life.** ****

 **New Powers as the Plot Demands: Monkey has a tendency to suddenly reveal often one-off powers or abilities without previous mention that conveniently solve the current problem.** ****

 **Trade Mark Weapon: Sun Wukong had an indestructible staff that could expand and retract and under the Dragon King of the Seas could control the worlds Ocean's and the Tides. Make Goku's Power Pole have those same abilities. Goku's Power Pole operates on mechanics like Mjölnir from its incarnation in Marvel Comics with only the pure of heart can lift and use.** ****

 **World's Greatest Warrior: Sun Wukong defeated 5 heavenly kings, four Constellations, three celestial armies, several demonic foes, and Nezha the Lotus Prince at the start of his adventures. Just like how Goku fought Gods, Demons, Androids, Aliens, Dragon's etc.** ****

 **Ascended to a Higher Plane of existence: Sun Wukong after the events of Journey to the West ascended into a Buddha.** ****

 **Son Goku should do something similar as he is going to become a physical god when Goku gains the God Ki and eventually the immortality of Sun Wukong and Hanuman.** ****

 **Magic Eyes: Sun Wukong had special eyes that could see through all lies and illusions but had a little problem with smoke getting into them and they could also shoot laser beams all the way to Heaven.** ****

 **Speaks fluent animal: Sun Wukong could talk to animals.** ****

 **Speaking of Hanuman Goku also gains all the powers of Hanuman the Hindu Ape God. So here is Hanuman's profile and abilities. Hanuman is one of the supporting characters in the Hindu Indian epic story the Ramayana. In the Ramayana Hanuman is one of the kind and cheerful Vanara who first befriends Rama and Lakshmana.** ****

 **The Vanaras literally meaning "Forest Dwellers" are a race of anthropomorphic monkeys capable of human speech. They usually live by the Laws of the Jungle. They are also allied with anthropomorphic bears. In the Ramayana, they serve as the main allies of Rama, helping him in his quest to rescue Sita. They even declare war on Ravana and the Rakshasas and eventually emerge as the victors. They remain life long friends of Rama.** ****

 **Hanuman is the son of Vayu, the Wind God and is Sugriva's best friend. It is later revealed that Hanuman has Stock Superpowers. From then on, Hanuman pretty much becomes a superhero, always helping Rama and Lakshmana when needed the most.** ****

 **Try and not see the similarities between Hanuman and Goku.** ****

 **All-Loving Hero: Hanuman is extremely humble, caring and friendly.** ****

 **Break Out Character: The Ramayana has seven books in total. One of them — the Sundara Kanda — is entirely devoted to Hanuman's search for Sita. It pretty much consists of Hanuman defeating several sea monsters and Rakshasas and succeeds in locating Sita.** ****

 **Celibate Hero: Hanuman was not interested in having relationships, so he swore an oath of eternal Brahmacharya. It is averted in the versions in Southeast Asia such as Thailand, where he has a romance with the mermaid Suvannamaccha and conceives a son with her.** ****

 **Dating Catwoman: In the Thai versions in particular, he has a romance with Ravana's daughter, Suvannamaccha, after she becomes his opponent for a time. His wooing of her and explaining the reason for the war on her father spurs her to pull a Heel–Face Turn.** ****

 **Humble Hero: An after effect of the curse. Hanuman is humble to a fault. He never told even Rama about himself. He even leaves the venue out of embarrassment when the Sage Agastya starts telling Hanuman's backstory to Rama.** ****

 **Monkey King Lite: Hanuman isn't the same as the Chinese Monkey King Sun Wukong, but you can see the similarities. Actually, this is an Inverted Trope, because some scholars think Sun Wukong may have been influenced by Hanuman, and Monkey King Lite is characters who were influenced by Sun Wukong. (Sun Wukong can be traced back to about 1000 years, and the Ramayana is even older.)** ****

 **Nice Guy: Hanuman is of a very amiable personality. Something even Rama and Sita appreciated very much.** ****

 **Story-Breaker Power: Hanuman is immune to even the Brahmastra, which is equivalent to a nuclear weapon. He can fly all the way from Lanka to the Himalayas, uproot entire mountains and return to Lanka with the entire mountain in just one night.** ****

 **Superpower Lottery: As a child, Hanuman was blessed by the gods with Complete Immortality, shapeshifting, absolute invulnerability, super strength, perfect health and immunity from diseases, fire and drowning.** ****

 **World's Strongest Man: Hanuman is so strong that he can lift entire Himalayan mountains and fly all the way to Lanka in one night.** ****

 **This has to happen as Son Goku would come full circle on his development as a character and his abilities and goes even further by looking back at and drawing from his original inspirations. Son Goku would be the apex of what the Universe 7 Sayian race could have been and Goku would both be in tune with his primal roots and yet has also transcended them by reaching godhood and it would possibly make some Hindu's and Buddhists think that Son Goku is the Avatar of Hanuman the Hindu Ape God which he becomes during the Ikkitousen arcs, or is the reincarnation of Sun Wukong from Journey to The West which would tie into the theme of destiny and reincarnation in Ikkitousen until the truth of Son Goku's heritage comes out amongst him and his friends.** ****

 **Son Goku would be the ultimate non Broly Super Sayian and can serve as an example of what his Universe Sayians could have been and has more powers from his real world inspirations. That would be amazing and because of all this Goku is always a couple steps ahead of Vegeta.** ****

 **Sayians and Dragons with the power of a Thousand Part 4: Parings.** ****

 **Goku either gets a harem or he does not. If you go with the harem idea in this story here is my suggestion, Goku unknowingly at first being Goku gets with Chi Chi, Hakufu, Ryofu Housen, Chinkyuu Kodai, Kanu Uncho(Kanu is Bisexual in the Manga and in the English translation of the Manga was seen flirting with Koukin), Shinmei Ryoumou, and Gentoku Ryubi. Yamcha gets with Ekitouku and Launch after breaking up with Bulma. Bulma and Vegeta get together, and Android 18 hooks up with Krillin. And Gohan Jr gets with Videl.** ****

 **If you do not go with the Idea for the Harem Goku gets with either Hakufu or Chichi. Yamcha gets with Ekitouku. Bulma and Vegeta get together, and Android 18 hooks up with Krillin. Gohan gets with Videl. Ryoufu and Chinkyuu hookup, so do Gentoku and Kanu. Shinmei Ryoumou gets with Fake Genpu Saji, and the rest of the Ikkitousen cast find love interests from either series so long as it fits either their manga or anime cannon characters counterparts.** ****

 **Sayians and Dragons with the power of a Thousand Part 5: The Ending and the Legacy of Goku.** ****

 **After Goku, the Z Fighters and some of the Cast of Ikkitousen win the Tournament of Power and face down the Super version of Broly and put down Freiza they have to clean up the mess on earth because of overusing the Dragon Balls. The Shadow Dragons are born and run Rampant on the Earth and open the rift connecting the Earth with the denizens of Hell furthering the damages to the planet. After Goku and his companions defeat the Shadow Dragons, Goku has to leave the Earth with Shenron to protect the earth from people misusing the Dragon Balls and until the Earth can stand on its own without him and the Dragon Balls.** ****

 **Eventually Krillin and Tien bring back the Turtle and Crane Houses of Martial Arts back, Gohan writes the Ki Manuel's from Dragon Ball Online, and Hakufu and the Ikkitousen Cast open their own martial arts schools to help the Earth evolve. Which it does.**

Now for Goku's legacy. Goku during his adventures ends up defeating King Piccolo and is given credit for his accomplishment, is one of the youngest people to become a finalist in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku wins a world martial arts tournament after defeating Piccolo Jr and is regarded as a hero and in the Cell Saga Goku defeats Perfect Cell and lives to tell the tale which he is also rewarded and praised for doing at the end of the story Son Goku is regarded as a legend as one of the greatest martial artists ever and because he saved his planet multiple times and his universe and helped save the Dragon Ball multiverse.

After Goku leaves the earth he ends up becoming something more than a Saiyan, Super Sayian, a Super Sayian God, A Kai, A Supreme Kai, or even a God of Destruction. Son Goku then gains the immortality and Nigh Invulnerability of both Sun Wukong and Hanuman. At this point Son Goku has evolved into a truly immortal hero and a warrior god who will protect the universe but only when he and heroes are truly needed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Back again with another update! Now before we get into it, if it's not too much trouble for those of you reading, and this isn't too selfish of me to ask, could you please leave a review? I'd really appreciate it if you did. I just like seeing the feedback, you know?**

 **The Dragon Warrior:**

 **Chapter 11: Machinations and things to come.**

 _Within the red-light district of Shinjuku…_

The hum of music reverberated throughout the inside of the building, having a slow, but deliberate pace to it. It's sensual beat not going unnoticed by any of the place's patrons who either stood or sat by on their seats near the railing to watch.

Roughly seven individual men in total had come, and lulled in by the sensual music beat as their eyes hovered over the stage before them, raised up about four full feet off the ground from where they were situated, and was about seven feet in width, alongside about twelve feet in length with a small doorway stood at the start of the stage's walkway where one could enter on to it.

Near the end of the walkway was a three-inch wide pole that stretched all the way to the ceiling eight feet above the platform, connecting to it to keep it rigidly in place.

The lights across the room stood on the walls were dimly lit, so as to draw more attention to the spotlight that shone down on the stage. Where a petite young girl with an attractive, heart shaped face, shoulder length dirty blonde hair done up in twin-tails with frilly white hair pieces that had small black ribbons falling down near her shoulders, bangs framing either side of her forehead, but were parted in the middle just above her blue eyes walked out of the stage's entrance down the platform.

Her skin held a lightly tanned complexion that wouldn't have been out of place for a woman of partial Egyptian descent, and was perfectly smooth throughout her petite figure, with not even the tiniest of blemishes marring it from head-to-toe. The only thing covering her being a skin-tight leotard that left her the top part of her legs bare, showing off her surprisingly thicc thighs, and was see through for most of her back, and along her taut stomach all the way up to her small B-cup breasts, of which a third of both showed. The rest were covered by the section of the leotard that was white with yellow accents that travelled down covering parts of her sides, particularly her shapely hips despite her petite frame, a small portion of her lower and upper back, and her nether regions. The part covering her privates being comparable to a thong, as it rode up inside the crevice of her butt cheeks, only emphasizing them more as she moved.

Almost amusingly, the girl held a haughty expression as she made her way toward the pole, white stiletto heeled leggings, which went up to her knees to finish her little erotic ensemble, clacked against the floor beneath her as she looked down on the spectators almost condescendingly, as though they should be grateful to seemly bask in her presence.

She rose a brow however, when one of the men watching her, who sat right in front of the stage wearing a green vest, brown pants and sandals gave her a saucy looking wink.

She promptly turned her nose at him, almost like a snooty princess would to a commoner. Inwardly though, she didn't think he looked half bad, considering he was well muscled underneath the vest, and his arms that rested on the arm rests were fairly muscular as well. His hair was greyish black, signalling he was middle-aged, but his face managed to retain some level of rugged charm despite _his_ age. What appeared to be a black cloak discarded and resting flat behind his back over the seat.

"And now gentlemen, I hope you're ready for our next fine lady to give you all a show! She hasn't been around for long, but she's already captured the attention and adulation of plenty of our regulars! She's no doubt our youngest here at _The Witches Cavern_ , but she's no less capable at seducing prey for her own gain, it's our very own Lily!" Announced the slick voice of the DJ through a microphone set next to the recorder playing the music.

As the now named 'Lily' reached the pole and gently grabbed it with her left hand to the cheers of the majority of men watching her, the middle-aged man who'd winked at her, aka Goku's and Koukin's master, let a smirk grace his features.

" _New one, huh? Must've started only a few weeks ago, since I don't recall seeing her here last month in my previous visit."_ He mused with a twinkle in his perverted dark eyes. " _She's pretty young too_ , _barely looks like she's sixteen…"_ He knew better though. He frequented this strip club enough to know that they wouldn't even think of hiring you unless you were at least eighteen, even places in the red-light district had some form of standards. He'd hazard a guess she'd only just recently turned eighteen, and for whatever reason, decided to become a stripper here.

" _Not that I'm complaining though, hehe!_ " He thought to himself lecherously, as he watched the girl start to work the pole. Lightly latched on to it with her hand as she used it to swing herself around at first at a steady pace to get warmed up, " _Heh, what she lacks in the chest department, she_ _certainly_ _makes up for with that fine ass of hers!_ " giving the now sixty-two year old master a perfect look at her pert ass. Both of her cheeks, which were left mostly bare, despite being relatively small, were almost perfectly round, and held a certain firmness to them that made the girl's plump posterior all the more enticing to his eyes.

There were currently two other strippers filing about while Lily get her little show underway, one of which was walking down from the left side offering drinks on a platter to the other men, and inevitably came upon the martial arts master at the centre with a smile on her face.

"Care for a drink, master?" The woman asked, voice succulent and seductive. Holding out the platter near her waist for him, with several glasses full of alcohol.

While keeping one eye fixed on Lily, the master turned his other eye to appraise the woman before him. The woman was older than Lily, being in her early twenties with long red hair done up in a pony-tail that just about reached her waist behind her right side, with numerous bangs framing around the sides of her immaculate, gorgeous heart shaped face, as well as her temple right above her alluring purple eyes. She was much taller than Lily as well, standing at about six feet tall, admittedly with her stilettos on to bolster her height. Cutting a much more curvy figure than her younger co-worker, which was only accentuated in his opinion by her equally as skimpy leotard, which was almost identical to Lily's, except hers was coloured black with light yellow accents, and rather than the material having see-through sections like her cohorts, those parts of her body were just left completely bare.

Her skin was a creamy white, her legs were long and slender, with thicc, juicy thighs, full, wide hips, slim waist to go with a taut stomach and large F-cup breasts that had a third of their delicious boob flesh exposed while the rest was covered.

Heh, he knew this one well. "Perhaps later, Kaya."

Kaya licked her lips, "As you wish, master. Perhaps I could give you a _private_ show later along with it?"

The master giggled a little perversely, "Perhaps. You certainly gave me _quite_ the show last time."

The woman giggled back, "Indeed." Before turning away and walking off, giving his lingering eye a good eyeful of her plump apple-bottom jiggling slightly as she departed from his side.

" _God I love this place…_ " he turned his eye back to Lily then, watching as the new girl hooked a slim leg around the pole as she twirled around, holding on still with her hand as she reclined back with her spin, doing a full 360 degrees before slowing down to a stop briefly as she arched her back, leaving the top of her head opposite to the floor by a few feet as her body was suspended upside down. Giving everyone the chance to leer down on her taut belly and small, partially exposed boobs, as her nipples started to poke out of the fabric covering them.

While this went on, the other stripper milled around by the right side, coming near the entrance as another man walked in to the room. He looked to be in his early sixties, and was less than average in height. His skin was quite tanned, with a bald head, and small grey beard formed around his jawline, with orange sunglasses worn atop his nose blocking the colour of his eyes from view, along with a similar green vest to Goku's master, worn under a grey blazer, with black cargo pants and sandals to finish his ensemble, as he stopped for a brief moment with his hands clasped behind his back, and his form slouched forward rather casually.

"New around here, honey?" She asked, drawing the man's full attention to her as she stopped just a foot away from him on his right side, her voice sweet like honey, with a seductive, flirtatious edge to it that didn't go unnoticed, looking down at the shorter man with a saucy smile. "Maybe you'd like a private dance?"

The tanned, older man looked at her. Seeing the saccharine smile adorning her full, lusciously red lips as she gazed down at him with green eyes that shone like perfect emeralds. Her mature, stunning heart-shaped face framed by her midnight black hair that flowed freely down to her back, with bangs on either side of her face, and one large bang by the centre of her temple. Roving his eyes up and down the woman's body, which had a leotard exactly like Lily's as well, only hers was coloured with darker and lighter shades of purple. The man couldn't help the lecherous grin that came over him at ogling the young woman in her mid-twenties from her deliciously pale, thicc thighs and slender legs worn over by skin-tight dark purple leggings that went up to her knees, with high-heeled stilettos at the bottom giving her an extra few inches of height on her already tall frame, bringing her up to an impressive six-foot-two, making her the tallest out of the trio currently in the room. Her wide, shapely hips were second to none as well, faming her slim waist and flat stomach beneath her the purple see-through section of her attire very nicely. Best of all, from what he could see, had to be her enormous mounds of flesh protruding by her chest, unlike the other two, the non-see-through sections only covered a third of her huge melons, as her hard nipples poked out alluringly from the fabric atop her gigantic G-cup globes.

" _Hehe, my oh my! This fine lady's as well-endowed as my favoured pupil, it seems!_ " He thought to himself, before looking up into the beauty's eyes with his own. "And what might your name be?"

"Yuko." She replied, her smile growing a little.

"Well Yuko, as much as I'd…" His eyes fell down to her humongous hooters, paying particular attention to how they seemed to rise and fall slightly with her every breath. "Love to take you up on that, I'm here for a friend." Rather unfortunately, he might add at the moment. Having a rack like that shook in his face would be his highlight of the week. "Perhaps later, if you're still around?"

"Of course." She nodded, not let down by his response. "Try not to take too long, honey. You're missing out~."

With that, she walked by him, giving him a small tease of her fleshy mountains jiggling excitedly with each step, along with almost criminally plump booty as each pale, round mound rose and fell with her legs strides.

Ignoring the stir in his pants, he made his way over to the stage, his eyes locking a familiar head of greying black hair, as he came down near the man's seat. Coming by its side, he looked down at the man with a grin as he shook his head bemusedly. "Honestly, I should've known when you called me up to meet you after all this time that it'd be in a strip club of all things."

Without even turning to look at his new company, the man simply chuckled. "I don't see you complaining about it though, Tokusou."

"Probably because you're too busy ogling that young girl working the pole?" He quipped back teasingly, though he made no move to really deny his claim, as he sat down on the seat closest to him by his left.

"Touche." The master replied with a cheesy grin. His eyes still never leaving Lily, as she repeated her motion from before, grinding on the pole once again.

Tokusou simply looked over at the girl as well, watching her for a minute before he spoke again. "As much as I enjoy the view, I know you didn't call me up just to see some pole dancing with you."

"How do you know that old friend? I very well could've just for old time's sake to have some fun." He replied teasingly himself.

"If that were true, you would've called me over to a brothel instead of a strip club. I know you all too well. A brothel is where you have the most fun and is where you go when you _just_ want to have fun. Unless I'm mistaken old friend, the only times you ever brought me to a strip club was when you wanted to talk about something." Tokusou shot down, his orange glasses glinting in the low light.

"Heh, you got me there…"

"So then…" Tokusou turned his head away from the stage as Lily swung herself about the pole, grinding her crotch against the cold steel object. His gaze falling over his long-time friend as his glasses gained an out gleam to them. "What's the occasion?"

"The occasion? It's two-fold. I'm sure you've already heard about a certain fighter who's been causing a bit of a stir in the Kanto region the last two years?"

"Goku right?" Tokusou laughed. "Saw him for myself once not too long ago. He's no doubt your student, that's for sure. I'd know the style he uses anywhere."

"That easy to tell?"

"Well, that and the fact that he's the spitting image of his father. That alone was a dead giveaway."

"You're not wrong there." The master agreed. The only difference appearance wise between the two was the scar his father had been given across his left cheek during one of his fights in his early teen years.

"So, what does this have to do with him?" Tokusou prodded.

"I've decided to leave him in the care of my other disciple at his residence for the foreseeable future, and close down my dojo for the time being."

"Oh?" The tanned old master rose a curious brow. "Do tell, why bother doing that? Has he disappointed you in some way?"

The man's face hardened. "No. At least, not when it comes to his training as a fighter. That honestly couldn't be going better. He's made me a truly proud master seeing his growth." Koukin had too. They both had really. Seeing their progress always brought a smile to him.

"But…?"

The man sighed, trying to let the sight of Lily grinding her crotch on the pole as she pulled herself upside down and hooked both legs around it, grabbing on with both hands to the bottom part of the pole a metre down from her jaw and rose herself up and down in an erotic display that got more than a few cheers from those watching her. Her light, heated moans reaching their ears like a whisper as she worked herself up.

" _But…_? _"_ Tokusou repeated, with a little more edge this time seeing his friend trying to distract himself.

"But that's just the problem. Fighting was really all he knew. All he really cared about. It was the only thing that was ever on his mind." The master sighed again, and this time turned an eye towards Tokusou. Finally looking at his old friend since his arrival. "I wanted him… to be more than that. I wanted him to think about more than just fighting. I want him to broaden his horizons more, gain some new hobbies, have a _meaningful life_ outside of his love for fighting. To grow as a person more than anything else."

"And let me guess, he can't do that when you're around?" He guessed.

"Sadly no." He frowned. "I've seen what going to Nanyo has done for him. Seen some genuine progression in him over the last two years whilst he's gone there and made friends. Which is more than I can say for all the time he spent just being with me around the dojo." There had been a little bit of growth when he got to hang out with Koukin and the boy's cousin Hakufu when they were young, but not much. Not enough to really be noteworthy. "What I promised to do was make him strong enough to handle what laid ahead of him as a fighter, to prepare him as best I can for whatever fate tries to pull, and I've kept that promise I made. However, what's the point in giving him the strength to fight what's coming, to do my best to ensure he can live, when the only life he really knew was fighting, and nothing else?"

"I see…" Tokusou lowered his head in thought. "He definitely takes after his father in more than just his appearance. I remember when Bardock was your pupil all those years ago, he was very much the same, even after he met Gine…"

"And we both know how that ended…" The master added bitterly. "I try not to think about it, but I really did fail that boy. I can't help but believe that If I'd made a more concerted effort to teach him to live a more fulfilling life outside of just fighting, that he might still be alive today."

"It's not good to dwell on the past old friend." He shook his head, before giving him a pointed look beneath his glasses. "Besides, as much as I hate to say it, you and I both know there wasn't anything you could've done at the time to help him, considering that even that horrible disease he contracted couldn't even deter him."

The master frowned deeply. One of his hands clenching into a fist by his side. "If I'd known back then what I knew now, I could've helped him with even that…"

"But you didn't. so it doesn't matter I'm afraid." Tokusou shook his head once more in dismay. "Again, no use dwelling on it. Point being, you're trying things different now, and giving that boy some space away from you and the dojo in hopes that it will help him grow more as a person. Outside of the fighter you've helped mould him into. Admirable, but we'll have to see if that gambit of yours pays off. For your sake, I hope it does." He offered him a smile.

The master returned it. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for the concern Tokusou. I appreciate it."

"No problem." The man nodded with a grin. "Now then, what's the other reason you've decided to take your leave?"

"Ah yes, that…" Suddenly the smile vanished, replaced by a stony visage as the master fished out a folded piece of paper from his cloak, and showed it before his long-time friend.

"And this would be…?" Tokusou asked cautiously seeing the change in demeanour, his curiosity getting the better of him as he took the folded up paper from his friend's hand and gave it an odd look as he made to open it.

"A letter… from my son…"

Tokusou froze.

 _Around that time… back in the park…_

"Guh!" Gakushu grunted in pain, shaking the debris off of himself as he steadily rose back up to his feet from where he was launched. His stance slouched over as he gazed over at the one who'd smashed him through there in the first place.

Ryomo stood across from him, waiting for him to get up after her initial kick. No longer wearing her school uniform, and choosing instead to don a blue, skimpy French maid outfit with a skirt so short it barely reached down to her upper thighs.

Even if Gakushu gave a damn why she chose to wear something like that, he wasn't given any time to ponder it, as the scowling blue-haired vixen immediately charged him as soon as she saw him stand up fully.

In the blink of an eye, she was upon him, and before the musclebound giant could think to raise up a guard to block, she'd swung too quick for him to react. Slamming her blue glove covered fist right into his gut, almost burying it into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him as he bent over forward from the blow. His mouth falling open in a pained gasp, as spittle and some droplets of blood flew out.

She followed this up with an uppercut to his chin, which snapped his head back and clattered his teeth together as his upper body snapped up too.

Fighting through the ringing in his head, Gakushu threw caution to the wind, and forced his head back down to look at Ryomo as he clenched his massive right hand into a fist and swung forward in an attempt to punch her in the face.

He was given no such luck, as Ryomo easily saw that coming like it was in slow motion, and ducked under it before spinning in around to where her left side faced him, and bringing up her pale leg, covered by a lower thigh high cream coloured legging, and hit him with a barrage of kicks all over his abdomen, His body flinching and stuttering each time the sole of her boot planted into a section of his abdomen, numbering in at about a few dozen rapid fire blows that had him gasping desperately for air at the end, before she followed it up by seamlessly transitioning behind him with a twirl while he was disoriented, and hopping up in the air, turning herself sideways and bending her legs at the knee as she pulled them into her chest, before rocketing them forward right into his sturdy spine.

"Ack!" Was the pained noise that surfaced from Gakushu's open maw, as the force of the drop-kick rattled his spinal cord and sent him flying forward with his limbs dangling uselessly behind him, before he unceremoniously had a vert unfortunate meeting of the minds with the ground. His face grinding over the asphalt, forming a small crater in the ground in a crude likeness of his head before the rest of his body caught up with him, sending his hulking frame barrelling and tumbling at rapid speed over the tarmac , before he finally came to a stop almost forty metres away from her. Sprawled out gut first on the ground with blood trickling out down his lower lip in several different places, along with down his nose, which most definitely had had its cartilage ripped in some way from her initial first strike.

He made to rise again, more slowly this time as his breath came out in short, pained puffs. A few coughs rising from his throat, as more spittle and blood came hacking out, while he was propped on his elbows, before he managed to make it to his knees again, and with a little extra effort, gradually lumbered back to his feet.

 _Back at the Shuyuu residence…_

Koukin let out a calm, controlled breath, as the light wind near his family home licked through his hair. His eyes closed as he took a stance, legs separated by nearly a full stride as they bent at the knee. He clenched his left hand by his side, forming it into a fist as his chi formed an outline over his body, tinting it a calming shade of blue. A second later, his eyes snapped open, and in an instant, he turned his attention to the ground beneath him, and shot his fist out toward it.

To the highly trained eye, what appeared to be a small, almost invisible stark of energy that took flew out of his knuckles as they made contact with the soil, and just like that, the ground beneath him was _pulverised_ into a seven foot wide crater that was a solid six feet deep.

What was more intriguing about it however, was the fact that the cratered ground didn't have any cracks or fragmentation, like one would think it'd have after the kind of force was applied to indent it into the ground. Rather, it was perfectly smooth, forming a perfect circle around Koukin with not even a hint of dirt being kicked up, and not even the small blades of grass billowing slightly from the wind right by it were affected in any way, completely undisturbed. Almost as if the crater had always been there, rather than having just been formed by Koukin's punch.

The boy smiled as he looked down at his handiwork, bringing his still clenched fist up near his face. The result of a flawless inward strike. "Heh, well that's good. I was a little worried for a moment that since I hadn't done it in a while, I'd be a little rusty. Looks like I still have it down perfect then…"

He could still remember the day his master had taught him about it like it were yesterday. When he'd brought him before a dummy made of densely packed wood, and demonstrated the technique for him, by telling him to focus in on his palm as he placed it on the dummy's chest, before lightly pressing into it.

Scarcely a second later, that entire section of it's chest his palm rested over had a sizeable hole from from front to back, his eyes having noted back then when the master removed his hand, how all the damage seemed to come from the _inside_ rather than out, almost as if that entire section had just _imploded_ at his command. Not even the slightest bit of timber sticking out of place, as though there had always been a open hole there by design.

" _That's an inward strike, Koukin. A technique that allows you to bypass the defence of practically anything and cause internal damage when used. However, when practised enough, one can channel it's effects into whatever dose they desire. From simply causing minor internal wounds, to outright_ _crushing_ _bones and arteries, and a good deal more._ " He'd said wisely.

Koukin let out a chuckle. There was also a way to counter it, according to his master. A rather simple one, in fact. Well, on paper anyway. If you had control of your chi, and you were able to tell your opponent was attacking with an inward strike, if timed correctly, it was entirely possible to block their chi from passing into your body, and if you were feeling particularly confident, and _really_ knew what you were doing, it was also possible to rebound whatever damage they had been intending for you, right back on to them.

Poetic irony, the master had called it, if you were slick enough to pull it off.

He had chosen to test this out first, after taking his leave away from the others, though he'd made sure to let them know he was getting some training. This having been just after his aunt had finally stopped raining hell down on Hakufu with her vicious spanking.

Speaking of his cousin, she was the very reason he'd chosen to start out his training for today with practising his inward strike. He was no fool, after all, and when he'd had time to really think about what he'd seen when he came across Hakufu with her foot smacked into Gakushu's side, though it was hard to make it out, his eyes had definitely seen the tell-tale sign of Hakufu's energy sparking through her foot against the giant's side, unwittingly hitting him with an unrefined inward strike she was utterly oblivious to, which had likely caused some issues for Gakushu later on after their encounter.

Of course, that in itself was unheard of. Throwing an inward strike without realising it was close to impossible, given one normally would have to properly channel their chi in order to do it. To be able to pull it off without even trying to channel your energy for it…

Now that was something else… something that hinted at his cousin having a _terrifying_ amount of power within her, that she had no clue of…

"Master Koukin?" came the soft, familiar voice of Celia behind him.

"Hmm?" Th boy turned to regard the maid, giving her a gentle smile. "Yes Celia?"

Hands clasped before her by her pelvis, the girl matched his smile with one of her own. "The bath is ready, Master. I've already informed Master Goku of it, and I believe he's already made his way there. I just thought I'd come get you as well."

"Thanks Celia, but I don't feel like going in the bath just yet." He replied politely, before adding, "You see, I haven't gotten the chance to train today until now, so I think I'll put it in now, and take my own bath later. Say, in an hour or so?"

"But of course, Master Koukin." The maid girl bowed graciously. "I'll be sure to have it ready for you in an hour from now."

Koukin nodded appreciatively with a friendly gaze. "Thank you Celia. That will be all."

The girl nodded in understanding as she rose from her bow, before taking her leave.

"Now then, best not to slouch…" The boy muttered, before stepping out of the crater he'd made and getting a stance once more, as he prepared himself to get started on his personal training for the day.

 _Meanwhile… in the bathhouse…_

"Pheeeewwwwww!" Goku moaned in satisfaction as his dropped down and submerged his naked body up to his lower chest in the bathwater, feeling the warm, steamy liquid envelop his form, and cause his muscles to relax as he slinked in. "Now this feels good!"

He'd never had a relaxing, steamy bath like this before! Back in the dojo, all he'd had to wash himself was the bathtub, which was tiny compared to what he was in now. It was nice and spacious in here, with the bathing area being square shaped and a good 5 metres in width, and 3 metres in height, giving him a ton of room to move around in to get more comfortable.

Goku let the back of his head rest back on the tiled floor, as he propped both of his muscular arms atop it on either side of him as well. Closing his eyes with a sigh of contentment, as he let the feeling of the warm water wash away the tenseness in his body, and let all thought cease for a moment. So as to enjoy the bliss that washed over him as much as humanly possible.

After a moment or so, he heard the light patter of footsteps approaching the entrance, and he let a small grin curl over his lips. " _That'll be Koukin. Man, I still can't believe he has all of this stuff! Boy am I lucky to be living here now! I gotta be sure to thank him for all this when he comes in, before I forget!_ "

Soon enough, the feet stopped outside the door, a shadow casting itself over the wooden, paper door, before the door was slid open with an audible _chink!_

Goku opened his eyes with a grateful smile, as he turned his head down to look at the new arrival.

"He-" _Boing! "ey…"_ Goku froze, his smile falling as his eyes widened upon seeing someone who was decidedly _not_ Koukin step into the bathhouse before him. His eyes falling on her enormous, _naked_ G-cup globes of pale flesh giving a healthy bounce around her chest from the motion of opening the door. Semi-erect, pinkish nipples flicking about atop their creamy mountains of joy, almost appearing to draw lines through the steam in the air, in a tantalizing, erotic display that could make just about any man's heart race at a hundred miles a minute!

The owner of said mounds, a completely _naked_ Hakufu, looked down on him with a smile. Not bothered in the least by his presence.

"Hey!" She called back with a joyful expression, assuming the greeting was meant for her, as she shut the door and walked forward.

 _Boing! Boing! Boing!_ Went her huge, deliciously pale boobies, bouncing around with nipples kicking the steamy air around them in some unknown rhythm with her strides, as she made it to the water, unintentionally drawing Goku's eyes downward for a split second. Vision tracing down past her flat, toned belly, beyond her cute little belly button and shapely hips as his eyes brought into focus the small, thin pink lips between her thighs just as she crouched down and dipped her legs into the water, before sliding herself in. Submerging her virgin lips beneath the relaxing, still waters of the bath as her whole body sunk down to mid-chest level. Her mighty mounds splashing against the calm waters, causing both it, and the underside of her fat, perky pair to ripple in eye-catching fashion, as only the bottom half her pink cherries became submerged. The top half floating proudly above the tepid waters, alongside the top portion of creamy, delicious orbs.

Under the enveloping feeling of the temperate bathwater caressing them, her nipples quickly started to harden from the stimulation.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh!... this feels so _good!_ " The girl shivered in pleasure, making her massive melons jiggle within the water, the movement causing ripples to form in the water again. "I really missed baths like these… they're so _relaxing!..._ " She purred, losing herself in its warmth as she laid her head back with her own contented, peaceful sigh.

Meanwhile, Goku was anything but content and peaceful right now. His eyes looking ready to bug out of his head, his expression that of a dear caught in the headlights as his cheeks flushed a vibrant colour of red. His mouth snapping shut as he swallowed a huge lump that formed in his throat.

Try as he might to stop it, he felt his manhood rise tall and proud, stiff as a board and hard as steel beneath the water for the second time today, now at Hakufu's unknowing hands rather than Goei's. It was then, through the embarrassment and, mainly arousal, that Goku decided it hadn't been very wise on his part to bathe in here without a towel, as his cock stood up straight like an unyielding skyscraper, pointing directly and shamelessly at Hakufu beneath the water.

For a moment, nothing was said between the two. Hakufu unwinding herself on the opposite side of him to melt into the water's embrace with her arms propped up on the sides like his own, while he remained ram-rod in more ways than one staring at her like an idiot.

Finally however, Goku wrestled some self-control away from his body, and forced himself to ignore the _very naked_ Hakufu across from him as best he could, while trying to formulate something to say that didn't boil down to the dumb question of 'why are you here!?' or the even more obvious, and equally as dumb, 'you're naked!?'

It was at a time like this that he regretted allowing Saji to help him 'understand' the opposite sex…

Slowing his traitorous heart down after being taken completely off-guard and blindsided by his buxom childhood friend as she flashed her full, voluptuous, nude form without a care in the world, Goku also controlled his breathing as he brought himself back down to normal. Closing his eyes as his nerves began to calm themselves. As unfortunate as it was though, his manhood remained rigid and painfully erect even then. Refusing to calm down after what had just been _burned_ into his mind roused it from it's slumber. His only solace being that it was currently hidden beneath the waters and thick steam produced all over the room. Now all he had to do was keep it that way until Hakufu was satisfied and left the bathhouse.

Speaking of, "So how's the water Goku? Does it feel _good_ being in here? Because I know it does for me!" Hakufu laughed, her joyful smile wide enough to split her face in two, as she turned her head down to look over at her childhood friend.

"A-Ah yeah!" Crap, he just had to stutter! "It feels great!..." He forced a smile out, trying to make it look like nothing was wrong. If it were possible, his submerged erection would've snorted derisively at his attempted façade.

Hakufu blinked at his response, before giggling at him. "What's the matter, Goku? You sound tense…"

Oh, he was _tense_ alright… in more ways than one… "Sorry… I uh, guess I'm just a little awkward bathing with someone else for a change…"

The busty blond quirked a brow. "Really? Because I don't feel odd one bit around you bathing near me… it's not _that big_ of a deal…"

Goku let out a sigh. He would've agreed with that sentiment a while back, but after Saji had, in his words, 'shown him the way', that unfortunately no longer applied to him now. "Yeah, you're right. Guess I'm just being a little stupid…"

Though his dick wouldn't calm down, he did manage to make himself relax more, or make it look like it anyway, considering how uncomfortable it was for him below the waist. "So uh… you feeling even better now?" Seeing her perplexed look, he elaborated while keeping his eyes on her face. "Your butt, I mean…" It was a rather silly thing to ask, but he honestly couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

The girl grimaced slightly at the moment, though it was far more muted compared to the expression of agony she'd had on earlier when she was still clapped. "Yeah… it still stings, but it feels better now that I'm in here. That hag really did a number on me this time…" She grumbled, letting her eyes dip down, shifting her body as she dipped her arm beneath the warm water's surface, and bring her hand down to lightly nurse her still stinging rear. Both plush, round cheeks squishing against the wall she reclined on, both still discoloured a vibrant red from the beating they'd suffered at her mother's hand.

"Speaking of my Mom…" She said, turning her gaze back up to Goku's coal black orbs. "I can't believe she embarrassed me like that in front of you… She's such a pain sometimes…" She groaned, pouting like a girl half her age. "Can't believe that old bat had the nerve to come on to you like that… talk about _humiliating!_..." Hakufu squinted, bringing up two fingers to pinch the ridge of her cute button nose in exasperation, as her head tilted up. "She's like, twice your age!... and yet she acts like she's still in her prime…"

" _She still looked in her prime to me…"_ Goku thought but didn't say. Feeling his hard member stir beneath the deep at the thought of the older, beautiful vixen, and creamy white globes she'd given him a good peak at earlier. A darker part of his mind wandering away at the thought of what she'd look like without her kimono on, before he stamped it down with prejudice, feeling another tense reaction from his steed.

"Enough about her though…" the buxom blond dismissed, a curious smile painting her lips. "I'd like to know something…"

Sensing the change in topic, Goku gladly obliged. "Yeah? What is it, Hakufu?"

"I didn't think to ask this before but, what rank are you as a fighter, Goku?" She asked, an eager look in her eye.

For the first time since she'd come in, Goku managed to chuckle. "Well, last I checked, my magatama was silver, so I guess that makes me a _super_ A-rank, hehe…"

"Wha!?" A look of shock passed over Hakufu's features, mouth falling open in equal measure as she suddenly bounded up from the water's depths, water splashing out as her body rose up in almost alarming fashion, clenching her most hands by her sides as she stared down at Goku with unrestrained surprise.

 _Boing!_

"Your rank is _that high!?_ "

"Ehehe, yep!..." Goku said nervously, doing everything he could to keep his eyes locked down on her face. _"Don't look down… Don't look down… Don't look down!..."_ He repeated like a mantra in his head, making sure his eyes never dipped down to the girl's dripping wet, jiggling G-cups, even after he felt a few droplets of water hit him shortly after she'd jumped to her feet in the water, her hard, moist nipples flicking the moisture right on to his face. Daring him to gaze down and marvel at them in all their splendid, nude, _soaking wet_ glory.

"Oh man, that's… that's… _incredible!..._ " Her shocked expression morphed into a childish smile, brimming with awe. "I can't believe you're that far ahead of me, Goku!" That Gakushu guy who'd beaten her, which she was still a little bitter about, was only a _B-rank_ according to Koukin, and he'd starched her. And yet, her closest friend was like what, three? Four ranks ahead of him? That meant he was far, _far_ stronger than him, which meant the gap between her and him was much wider than she'd imagined! "Now I _really_ can't wait to start training with you!" She cheered, pumping her fists up in the air like giddy grade-schooler full of energy.

 _Boing!_ Her large mountains of pale boob flesh hopping up and down joyously, droplets of water being flung about from the moisture riddled mounds of delicious, creamy heaven. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah… you betcha!..." Goku smiled toothily, agreeing with her wholeheartedly, while inwardly cursing himself simultaneously as his eyes faltered down to her chest, almost as if drawn down by the rhythmic sound of those precious milky white orbs bouncing around freely with nothing to impede them. The perky pair left soaked and slippery from the water and steam, somehow still wobbling about like large mounds of soft jelly with even the slightest movement from the girl. The thick steam of the bathhouse grazing and wafting all around her priceless pearls, giving them an almost unearthly glow, as her pink tips stood on end, looking as though they were puncturing through the mist as the water vapour gave them a noticeable sheen.

Goku made a concerted effort to tear his eyes away from those glorious globes again and pretend everything was fine and dandy. And to be fair, it was… so long as he ignored the painful throbbing coming from the lower part of his anatomy, hidden from sight and twitching rather violently at the busty girl in front of him. A constant reminder to him of just how aroused it, and by extension he, was right now. Though not a single man on earth would blame him for it really. "I'll give you the best training I can… your opponents won't know what hit 'em…"

"Damn right they won't!" She cheered heartily, moving forward suddenly and reaching out towards Goku. All he could do, was let out a surprised noise as before he could react, Hakufu had wrapped her arms around his head and pulled his face straight down into her bosom! "You're the best, Goku!" She exclaimed, tone filled with affection alongside a beaming smile, excitement getting the better of her as she embraced him, unwittingly shoving his head deep into her cleavage!

"Mhmm!..." Was all she got in response, as whatever came out of his mouth was muffled by her doughy mounds. The lucky boy's pupils having shrunk down to the size of pinpricks. " _So…_ _soft_ _!..._ " Was all the young man thought, as his face was firmly squished into her silky-smooth melons. Tender boob flesh of her gigantic duo pressing down where his face smothered in between them and bulging out around his face. Further burying it into her pillowy flesh, as the girl hugged him deeper.

He felt his arms slacken by his sides, senses dulling for a moment as his face was enveloped by the spunky lass's beach ball sized, milky white boobies. His cheeks burning scarlet yet again as his body reacted to their closeness and wasn't ashamed to admit to himself that he was enjoying every second of this! Face relaxing almost sleepily, he felt like he was melting into her spongy flesh, as every breath his nose or mouth took while mushed into them carried the girl's scent, which smelt like a wonderful mix of honey and lavender… sending his traitorous heart racing all over again…

He wasn't the only the enjoying it either. As Hakufu felt a warmth creep throughout her body having him pressed against her like this. " _Wow… it feels good being close to him like this…_ " It was strange, but something about him being pressed up against her like this… it made her feel all tingly and fuzzy inside, almost like butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach, her heart seeming to speed up the more she hugged his head to her bouncy pair, his muffled breath washing over her moist boob flesh, sending shivers down her spine alongside a building heat in her core in tandem with her cheeks tinting red.

She decided to stay like that for a little longer, savouring that tingly, fuzzy feeling she got from hugging him close. Their bodies so close to one another by now that she could feel a part of his leg brush up and prod against her upper thigh. Though she didn't put any thought into it, she couldn't help but notice how _hard_ it felt poking into her thigh...

In reality, beneath the water out of Hakufu's sight, Goku's _other head_ pressed into Hakufu's thigh due to how close they were. The mushroom cap of his phallic organ twitching like mad as it poked against it, his full mass pulsating painfully with veins popping out along the shaft, almost as if it could sense her own moist folds just a scant few inches above. Wanting nothing more than to strike at the vulnerable womanhood, only to be denied by its owner. The palm-tree haired boy having gone fully lax by this point, with his face thoroughly mashed into the blonde's wondrous, mushy melons like a young boy who'd buried his face into the softest pair of pillows known to man.

Finally letting his head go and freeing his face from her supple, slippery tits, much to the boy's secret chagrin, and partially her own as well, she flashed him a friendly, giddy smile. "Ooh I just can't wait to get started!" She repeated excitedly, filled to the gills with child-like enthusiasm.

"Me neither…" The boy mumbled, slinking back into the end of the bath with his face facing the ceiling, cheeks flushed several different shades of red as he summoned up as much willpower as he could to recover from the face-full of bouncy boobage Hakufu had given him. Reinforcing his efforts to ignore the torrent of arousal he felt, reaching a fever pitch through his dick as it swelled and pulsated below the dam, like a starving beast that was furious at being denied the delicious meal before it…

 _Back at the park…_

Gakushu brought up his guard this time, making sure his body was tensed, and his fists were raised near to eye level as Ryomo darted through the distance she'd created between them in no time. Now mere inches away from him in just a small fraction of a second, looking like an angry tigress ready to pounce on prey.

Narrowing his eyes on her form and gritting his teeth, Gakushu winded back and thrust forward a powerful punch that seemed to tear through the very molecules in the air itself, as he held nothing back, packing enough force behind it to smash an entire building into rubble!

Sadly, the force of a blow meant nothing if it didn't land, which unfortunately for the giant musclebound teen came to pass as the blue-haired vixen weaved to the side at the last second. Easily avoiding the punch before spinning to her other side again, bringing her slender, curvaceous leg up and rocketing the sole of her foot forward at a sideways angle. The flat of her boot colliding with the tall, bulky youth's gut, and burying her foot almost all the way up to her ankle in his abdomen.

"Ghwach!?" Eyes widening like saucers in intense pain, Gakushu almost keeled over then and there, as a huge glob of blood flew out of his mouth, the young man able to feel several of his ribs break under the pressure of her boot.

He made to reach out for her leg, pushing past the pain as he tried to push for some sort of advantage in the as of now one-sided affair.

He was much too slow however, as the girl pulled her leg away, leaving an indent of her boot in the middle of his ribcage, before striking out with her other leg, and crashing the flat of her boot into the side of his knee with a low-kick. Buckling the sturdy tree trunk of a leg, and forcing him down on to one knee with a pained grunt.

Now knocked down close to eye level with each other, Ryomo didn't waste time throwing a myriad of high-speed lighter attacks. Overwhelming the increasingly defenceless giant knocked down to size with a slew of jabs, elbows, kicks and knees to the face and chest. Battering him to the point she could see bruises start to accumulate all over his face, which started to swell up around his left eye and right cheek from all the abuse. A cut opening up on the left side of his temple from one of her glancing elbows, trickling a small, steady stream of blood down alongside the stream running down his broken nose.

Through all of this, somehow Gakushu managed to regain his wits about him, and after suffering a particularly nasty elbow that made his jaw rattle, he defiantly swung an arm out in a long arc to try and force her back.

"Pathetic!" the buxom bluenette snarled, hopping up over his swing, and perching herself almost weightlessly on the back of his outstretched fist with one foot, the other raised up, knee bent and reaching up near her ample bust.

Time seemed to slow down for a brief moment as Gakushu gazed up. Left staring for a fleeting moment like a fool up Ryomo Shimei's short skirt raised up at the hem by her leg, giving him a full, unfiltered view at her pearly white panties, clinging close to her crotch, with the outline of her sacred lower lips peeking through the fabric.

When time finally resumed it's normal pace, Ryomo brought her leg down like a hammer, stomping down on his face with the sole of her boot, crushing his vulnerable features beneath it to the point that for a split second, it looked his whole face _inverted._

He was given no time to process the stomp, as the force of it smashing into his face shot his entire body back. The back of his muscular body skidding across the ground, digging a sizeable trench into the asphalt as he was sent packing back a good few yards away. When his momentum finally came to a halt, his laid out form was propped up from his upper back by the debris his body had dug up by the end, his arms and legs splayed out on either side of him. His nose now broken in several more places, looking almost flattened into his face as the blood continued to poor out both it and the cut on his temple. His bell wrung so badly he seeing triple. The whole world spinning around nauseously.

If any normal person would've walked in on this scene, they would've balked at the sight of a man Gakushu's size getting so utterly manhandled by a lithe girl less than half his size.

"Ughh…." Yet despite getting clocked that bad, even after all the punishment he'd endured, Gakushu slowly started to rise to his feet again. A low groan of agony accompanying it as he struggled to, but inevitably stood back up again. Bulky legs shaking like a leaf in the wind as they found it exceedingly difficult to support his weight, looking ready to buckle at any time before he steeled his nerves and forced them to stop.

His breathing heavy, coming out raspy inhales and wheezing exhales of oxygen. His gaze remained fixed on Ryomo, with his left eye now completely swollen shut, the skin over and around it turned black and blue. His temple where the cut had formed not faring any better after being beaten to a pulp.

"So… I assume you're on orders here to put me in my place?" Gakushu asked, gaining better control of his breathing despite the creaking in his bones all over his upper body. Hoping that she halted her final advance for just a moment to humour him.

Having managed to hear him, Ryomo actually did pause for a moment as her eyes narrowed at him, her scowl never leaving her face. "Yeah. I got an imperial order to put you in your place an hour ago."

" _I knew it._ " The giant thought with a narrowed gaze, ignoring the severe ringing in his head. " _Looks like Saji didn't take too kindly to me blowing him off, and had Enjutsu send out the order. Hmph, I really should've seen this coming…_ "

"Not that it matters though." She shrugged dismissively, getting into a stance. "I couldn't care less if I was given the order or not. I was making my way here anyway, and would've challenged you regardless. To me it's just an excuse to kick your ass."

Just an excuse to kick his ass?

Multiple thoughts whirred about in his mind at that detail, recalling earlier after her first strike, he did believe he heard her say she needed to blow off some steam…

Leaving aside that he'd hit the nail on the head with the imperial order being given down, why would she choose to seek him and batter him like this anyway? She seemed pretty angry about something, from what he could tell of her initial tone, and using him as a way to deal with it.

But what could've set her off enough to do this in the first pla-

Then it clicked. Once it dawned on him what was going on here, despite his situation, he actually chuckled.

Ryomo's scowl deepened at his sudden change in demeanour. "Something funny? Did I beat you so bad you've started laughing at yourself now?"

Gakushu just continued to chuckle, earning a twitching brow from the girl.

It had come to him, his mind recalling how Goku seemed to always hang around her, Saji, and Teifu. Most particularly her from the times he'd seen them together on occasion, with or without the other two. She seemed to be quite close with him, from what he could gleam.

And then that Hakufu girl had shown up earlier today, the possible reincarnation of the 'little conqueror' from the three kingdoms era. Before he'd left, he'd seen and heard the girl's reaction when she saw that Son Goku had saved her. The recognition and unbridled joy she'd had upon seeing him. The affection she'd shown him, and he'd accepted and returned…

"Hehe, and you called _me_ pathetic…"

"What…?" She hissed at his words. If looks could kill, she'd have set him on fire by now with the glare she sent his way.

Fully aware that he was digging his own grave with this, he elaborated. "You're taking your frustrations out on me, all because you're frustrated about something. Or _someone_." Gakushu allowed a childish part of him to take over for a moment as he gave the girl a bemused look. Seeing his words hit home as her fingers dug roughly into her gloved palm, her face contorting into an expression that was a mixture of surprise and anger. "It's that Hakufu girl, isn't it? From what I saw, she and Goku seem to be rather close, don't they?"

Gakushu had to suppress the smug smirk that almost graced his lips, watching as the girl locked up for a moment. Her teeth gritting as her clenched fists started to shake. He now knew full well why she really challenged him. Using him as her glorified punching bag to take her frustration out on.

As childish as it was, he wasn't going to let his pride get wounded like that without being able to get back at her for it. Not for the second time today after he'd underestimated the blonde. Even if, admittedly it was also rather petty.

Meeting her gaze with his own, Gakushu snorted. "While I'm scared of what her arrival will bring, _you're_ scared of her taking all of Son Goku's attention away from you, aren't you?" He knew he'd just sealed his fate then and there with that one, whether it was true or not. Given the daggers she was throwing at him with her furious gaze, he'd likely hit the nail on the head, whether she'd admit it or not.

He didn't really care right now though, as far as he saw it, he was on his last legs, metaphorically laying in his grave already, and just waiting for the dirt to be thrown on.

He didn't have to wait long for that, as Ryomo, with teeth grinding down against each other, a growl akin to that of an incensed beast scraping out, eyes flaring with hellfire and brimstone, shot towards at a speed greater than anything she'd shown him previous.

Despite how screwed he was, Gakushu remained defiant, bringing his fists back up near his chin and throwing one final punch towards her.

The small effort was futile, as Ryomo whipped a pair of handcuffs out from somewhere in her maid outfit, and faster than the giant could blink, she'd cuffed his extended arm by the wrist, reached over, and cuffed the other one, before pulling it across the previously extended one in the form of an 'x' and hopping over his head. Knees bending as she crouched, the flats of her boots planting themselves firmly on the back of his skull, matting his hair down as the hem of her flew up over her waist, fully exposing her panties to the world, and how they melded quite nicely over her shapely apple-bottom as much as they did her crotch. Her hands holding him close to his wrists where he'd been cuffed, forcing his crossed arms up, bent at the elbow, right into his neck. His huge, muscular arms a detriment to him now, as she used them to squeeze down like a vice on his neck.

"You should've kept your mouth shut, because now I'm _really_ going to enjoy watching you squirm!" Pulling his thick, bulky arms further into his neck, penetrating his windpipe and cutting off his air supply, she heard him start choking. Unable to breath as his own arms were used to strangle him. Through her anger, she let a sadistic smile cross her face as she listened to him choke, taking a sense of pleasure in strangling him like this after he'd shot off his big mouth a little too close to home for her liking. "Nothing left to say, Gakushu?"

Taking a glance at his face, she sneered at him and took in extra satisfaction watching it turn blue from severe lack of oxygen, as his eyes slowly started to roll back into his head. "This is what you get for mouthing off!" If he'd just kept his mouth shut, she would've simply knocked him out with one last, hard blow. Now, she wanted him to suffer before he lost consciousness. "Does it feel good? Having your thick arms used to strangle you?" She taunted, the gargled noise she was given in reply only adding to how therapeutic this was for her right now. "If not, then maybe next time you'll learn not to piss me off even more!" She yelled, somehow pulling his arms even closer together, squeezing his neck like a grape.

Not a second later, Gakushu fell to his knees, Ryomo unmoved as she continued to choke him out, even as his eyes blanked out completely. A clear sign of his consciousness having dissipated. His body going limp.

"Okay Ryomo, I think he's had enough." Remarked none other than Teifu, catching her attention as he walked towards the two from where her panty-clad ass was pointed. The boy having been content to just stand back out of sight and watch her 'blow off some steam' until now. "You choke him anymore, and you might seriously kill him. So I'd stop if I were you."

The violet-haired boy, acting as the voice of reason to the girl, got through to her as she slackened her grip and let go of his wrists, hopping back on to the ground with the hem of her short skirt falling back to her upper thighs with a flutter at the same time Gakushu collapsed forward. The front of his body hitting the ground with a _thud!_

She turned fully to look at him, the boy still clad in his uniform, letting out a sigh as he stopped just a few feet from her. "Do you feel better now?"

"No." She replied. Her features calming down back into her usually more stoic look, but Teifu could still make out the inflections of anger on her face. The frustration still clear as day in her eyes. "What are you doing here anyway, Teifu?"

"Oh, I was just in the area having a walk is all…" He lied. He'd actually followed her here in case she went overboard with whoever she picked to fight. Given the mood she'd been in, it was a reasonable assumption that had turned out to be correct.

The look she gave him right then told him she didn't buy it, but she chose not to call him out on it.

He continued. "Anyways, I hope you'll be more civil than this tomorrow, considering that Goku will want to introduce you to his old friend."

Ryomo visibly cringed. Looking like something had just crawled up her leg and died. "I don't like this…"

No shit. She couldn't have been more obvious with her distaste when she saw her cuddling up to Goku even if she tried. And her reaction when Gakushu had goaded her a minute ago, well, saying the giant had hit the nail on the head was putting it mildly. Given how visceral she'd just been. "I know, but at least try to give her a chance for his sake, would ya?" He'd rather not have their first meeting end in a catfight between the two girls. Given the way this was going, he had no doubt it would most likely happen sooner or later. With Goku in the middle of it all more than likely, the poor guy. but he hoped to avoid that for the moment, if he could. "As much as he loves fighting, I really don't think he'd like seeing you two at each other's throats, if you know what I mean."

Ryomo blinked at that, her mind conjuring up an image of how Goku might react if she did anything untoward the blond, which made her wince as though she'd just been shot. The anger vanished from her face completely a second later, the frustration in her eyes dimming as they became downcast. Her body sagging as she forced herself to relax as much as she could. "Okay… I'll try…"

Teifu breathed a sigh of relief at her response. " _Goku buddy, I've done all I can now. If this flops, it's up to you to fix it, because I'll be damned if I'm anywhere near them when the volcano erupts…_ "

 _Back in the red-light district…_

"You've got to be kidding me…" Muttered Tokusou in disbelief.

The master gave his long-time friend a hard look. "I'm afraid not, old friend."

"I can't believe this… he's supposed to be dead…" The tanned, shorter master almost whispered, at a loss for words.

"Well evidently, he isn't. Otherwise, he couldn't have sent this to me." The master grunted.

"But why…" Tokusou turned his head away from the letter to meet him eye to eye. "Why after all this time, after everything he did, would he reach out to you now…?"

"Apparently, according to the letter, I have a grandson he wants me to meet with."

"You're telling me he actually had a kid?" Tokusou's eyes narrowed beneath his sunglasses. "Don't tell me you're actually going to meet with him…"

"I am." The master affirmed. "I'll be meeting him tomorrow, alone near Rakuyo."

Tokusou growled at this. "You're aware this could be a trap right? I don't think I need to remind how things went between you and that wayward son of yours the last time you saw each other."

The master grimaced. His expression that of a man who was thinking of his next response carefully. "No, you don't. It was… unfortunate, how it went before…"

"Unfortunate…?" Bringing up a hand, Tokusou removed his sunglasses, something that was quite rare for anyone that knew him. Revealing a sharp pair of dark brown eyes that regarded the man beside him with a hard look of his own that bored right into his skull. " _Xiao_ , he tried to kill you!"

Heh, it'd been a long time since anyone had referred to him with that name. "I know, Tokusou. Believe me, I'll be prepared in case anything goes awry, you know that better than anyone."

Tokusou looked like he wanted to rebut that, but chose to bite his tongue. Letting a long, drawn out sigh flutter through his lips as he sagged into his chair. "I hope you know what you're doing, Xiao…"

"Trust me on this, Tokusou…" Xiao extended a hand and placed it on his friend's shoulder, giving the shorter master a confident smile. "If Junya is lying to me about this grandson of mine, I'll be ready for anything he might have waiting for me. Besides, if he couldn't take out his old man when he was at his best, what makes you think he could take me out now if he tried?"

Tokusou let out a low chuckle. "I suppose you have a point there. Just be careful, alright?"

"Absolutely!" He flashed him a thumbs up, his previous stony expression completely dropped for a more lecherous one, as he noticed that Lily had finished her dance. "Now, since we have some time to kill, why don't we both get ourselves a private dance? I'd like to see what Lily can _really_ do up close…"

"Hehe," Forgetting about the previous topic for now, Tokusou mirrored his friend's pervy expression, as he looked over to his left, spotting Yuko walking close by. "I'll take you up on that, alright."

"Oh, and Tokusou?"

"Hmm?"

"You were only half right before." Xiao smiled cheekily. "Ever wonder why there was only three ladies out here? It's because the unique thing about this strip club, is that it also doubles as a brothel for well-paying clients, right behind that curtained doorway to the other room."

Tokusou matched his cheeky smile almost like a mirror. "…Well then, what are we waiting for…?"

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well, this chapter's length certainly got away from me, hehe. One minute I'm thinking, 'yeah, this'll be about 8K words' and then by the end of it, I see I've managed to run over 11K words…**

 **Bah, it doesn't matter. This won't be a regular thing anyway.**

 **So, we got some stuff set up, like Hakufu meeting Ryomo, learning the master's name, his reasons for why he left, and some things about his own family we previously didn't know about. I wonder if that'll play a role in the story… oh who am I kidding, you know it will. I just won't tell you how, though some of you may be able to guess it, who knows?**

 **We're not fully done with Goku's first day at his new residence either. He still has to deal with Goei next chapter. Question is, will he be able to after the state Hakufu accidently left him in without knowing it? Can he resist the temptation…?**

 **We shall see indeed. Unfortunately though folks, due to my college work mounting up to the extreme despite my best efforts, along with the other chapter of one of my other fics I said I'd have out around this month, I'm afraid this story won't have another update likely until early December. I'm sorry but, that's just how it is. I really wish that wasn't the case but, if I want to do well in college, I got to dedicate more time to that work, you know?**


	12. Chapter 12

**And I'm finally back with the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, had plenty of college work thrown on me, then during Christmas I just lazed back with my family and didn't bother trying to write much and then after that my laptop decided to be an asshole to me again and make using Microsoft Word a massive pain in the ass.**

 **Either way though, I hope you all have a good read!**

 **The Dragon Warrior:**

 **Chapter 12: Temptation.**

 _Shuyuu residence…_

As night time fell over the Shuyuu house, with the luminescent beauty of the half-moon shining down on the land below like a radiant jewel, the atmosphere so tranquil and quiet that one could hear the distant yet poignant sound of crickets chirping happily as they bounded through the edges of the garden.

It was the kind of atmosphere that brought with it a sense of calm, and allowed one to relax and unwind. To let all the stress that may have mounted up simply ebb away. A perfect place to meditate, and let all thoughts cease so you could fully appreciate the moment for what it was.

To a certain young, passionate warrior however, this wasn't the case.

"Damnit…" Goku muttered, garbed in nothing but his underwear, exposing his well-toned, muscular physique as he was sat down by his futon in the lotus position, with his legs crossed and fingers clasped. Eyes closed shut as he tried to purge all thoughts from his mind and enter a complete state of meditation, just like his master had taught him to when he was younger.

Key word being 'tried'. His focus to fully relax into what his teacher had called 'a state of peace' being constantly disrupted by his own body despite his best efforts. Or rather, a certain _part_ of his anatomy was the issue here, causing him no amount of discomfort.

Goku's eyes snapped open seconds later with an exasperated sigh, as he looked down at the cause for his distress…

The massive erection that was that was standing out through the fabric of his white underwear like a poised sword, pulling the meagre cotton fabric taut as it struggled to stop itself from tearing with how much his member was stretching it out, forming a wide tent that one would have to be utterly _blind_ to miss. Jutting out proudly through it's pitiful confines, looking like it was trying to pierce right through and expose itself to the world.

"It's been hours now… and it still hasn't calmed down…" He muttered again, in genuine disbelief.

It had been like this since his unexpected shared bath with Hakufu. He had breathed a sigh of relief back when the buxom blond had finally had enough lounging about in the bath and had chosen to leave. Once he got out of there himself, he had been hoping that as the day went by his manhood would calm down and go back to normal.

To his dismay, it obviously hadn't, and he'd been forced to hide his package as best he could. Dinner had been much more awkward than it needed to be because of it. When he had first arrived here with Hakufu and Koukin, he'd been expecting his first meal with them here to be a pleasant and wholesome, marking the occasion of them now all living under the same roof together.

Oh, there'd certainly been a toast to that during the meal, all smiles going around, including from him. That genuine feeling of elation at being able to live under the same roof as his childhood friends was about the only thing to off-set and numb the discomfort he felt, having to hide his bulge from everyone showing through his pants whilst he ate his fill.

After the dinner, he'd politely excused himself, making the conscious decision to go to bed early. Whilst Koukin in particular had raised a brow at his decision, he hadn't questioned it, and along with Hakufu had wished him goodnight. When he got to his room, he'd been hoping that if he could get to sleep, his tent downstairs would've whittled down by the time he woke up.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried to force himself to, tossing and turning in his futon after removing his clothes like a wriggly worm, he couldn't fall asleep. His erection caused too much distress to just simply ignore, what with the way he could feel it pulsating beneath his futon and underwear, and each time he felt it _throb_ , the image of Hakufu in the bathhouse resurfaced in his mind.

After a while, he'd given up on sleep, and had chosen to try his hand at meditation instead. His master had always told him that it was the best way to clear one's mind of unnecessary thoughts, and relax the body and mind into a state of tranquillity. With how quiet it was, it made it the perfect place to try it.

"Man… this sucks…" It was a time like this that Goku once again wished he was as oblivious to the more sexual aspects of life as he used to be before attending Nanyo, and that he hadn't allowed Saji to open his mind to it.

This wasn't the first time he'd gotten what Saji called a 'boner', thanks to the dirty blonde's 'teachings'. No, he'd been like this several times before in the last two years since his 'good pal' Saji bestowed his 'wisdom'. Barring one other occasion, those other times were at least more bearable though, since unlike the one he had now, they always calmed down after a period of time.

He could curse his good friend's name all he wanted for that one, but it wouldn't change his current predicament. "Trying to force myself to sleep won't work, and neither does meditating… which means…" Another sigh leapt through Goku's lips at the thought. "I'll have to do _that_ then…"

Another thing Saji had told him about, fairly early on into 'teaching' him about the opposite sex, about how to deal with his 'little head' when it got a little too 'excited' and he was on his own.

He'd personally never done it, but he _was_ aware that it worked.

"My, my, Goku, awake at this hour?" Said boy flinched at the sound of that familiar saccharin, feminine voice. Halting him in his tracks as he heard the door that connected his room to a certain other person's bedroom slide open.

Turning his head almost robotically towards the source, his gaze fell on owner of that sweet, honey filled voice, none other than Hakufu's mother, who stood in the open doorway connecting their rooms.

"A-Ah! G-Goei-san! I uh…" Whatever Goku may have been about to say died in his throat, when he got a good look at her appearance. The woman had parted ways with her kimono, replaced by a see through purple nightgown that left little to the imagination, fully showing off every curve of the sexy mother's body.

Time seemed to slow down as Goku, as if on auto-pilot, found his eyes staring at her feet, before slowly trailing up the beautiful woman's long, curvaceous legs, that seemed to run up for miles from his perspective, showing off every last millimetre of her blemish-less, perfectly pale skin. His pupils beginning to shrink the further his gaze trailed up, noting the older woman's thicc thighs that framed flawlessly well with her hour-glass figure leading on to when her two slender, creamy legs finally ended by her pelvis.

A pair of thin, light purple panties hugged snuggly around it, covering her sex from view, but still showing off a good bit of camel-toe peeking through the soft fabric, shown behind the see-through part of her night-gown that fell over it like a short mini-skirt. Only emphasizing it further, alongside her wide, shapely hips.

Eyes travelling further still, running over her slim waist before reaching up a little higher on her tantalising sea of pale skin towards the cute belly button just above, lined perfectly in the centre of her taut belly before inevitably reaching up to her chest.

By this point, his pupils were the size of pin-pricks as his travelling gaze finally met her chest. Eyes zoning in and over the flimsy looking light purple bra beneath the nightgown, holstering the jaw-dropping pair of massive melons that the bodacious mother touted. The pair that beat out even Hakufu's giant G-cups in terms of size, showing off a wealth of milky white cleavage as the bra struggled to hold her utterly _humongous_ hooters that jiggled excitedly within their meagre confines. The straps themselves strained and appearing on the verge of snapping as the buxom dame's immense I-cup boobies pushed out into it. Nipples showing through the centres of her bra pads as they poked out from within the elastic fabric.

He found himself staring at her barely contained wobbling wonders more than he had the rest of her, seeing just how _lively_ they could be from simple motion alone, as they finally settled down from their prior jiggling, showing off a vast valley of mouth-watering, creamy boob flesh for both the underside and upper portion of her breasts that her bra failed to hide, and that he could see even from his current position sat on the floor.

"Ufufu…" Goku heard the woman giggle humouredly as his eyes pulled away from her mountainous duo after what felt like an eternity. Reaching the woman's face, which despite being in her mid-thirties, maintained it's youthful features, making the scantily clad matriarch look over a decade younger than she actually was. Her current attire only serving to cement how _breath-taking_ her beauty really was to the naked eye.

"Well now," The older vixen started with a twinkle in her eyes behind her glasses as she looked down at him, her already smiling features turning into a suggestive grin that curved up her luscious red lips as she spotted a certain package between the boy's legs. "that would certainly explain why you were so _tense_ during dinner~."

Goku blinked, as if being knocked out of a trance, before his eyes followed her line of sight, landing back on his manhood proudly spiking out through his underpants. If possible, being even _harder_ than before, even beginning to twitch like a leaf in the wind. His face quickly flushing red in embarrassment at being caught like this, and a glance back up at her smiling face further compounded this, as he realised from the knowing look he got back that she'd noticed him ogling her before.

It was a wonder that steam didn't pool out of his ears like a boiling kettle with how hot his face felt at the moment, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh dear… there's no need to look so embarrassed…" She remarked, the twinkle in her eyes becoming sharper, as she stepped into the room. The movement immediately drawing Goku's gaze back outside of his conscious control to her mind-bogglingly massive marsh-mellows, which gave a noticeable bounce from her entry, her nipples grating slightly through the fabric of her slim bra pads, as her watermelon sized boobs settled down into a small, entrancing jiggle that only further served to make the boy's manhood groan violently. His knees rising up unconsciously in a futile attempt to hide what had already been seen as he wrenched his eyes away from the heavenly sight of the voluptuous vixen in her sexy lingerie.

As if it hadn't been uncomfortable enough as it was before, now it felt downright _painful_ under his waist. It being nothing short of a miracle that his underpants was still hanging on.

The gorgeous mother's smile broadened as she slid the door shut behind her, before leaning back as she rested herself against the cool wood of the door, hands clasped behind her close to her rear. She couldn't help but giggle again seeing him try to hide his 'little friend' from her, and the way his face resembled a tomato as he did everything he could to look away from her.

" _Oh, he looks so_ _adorable_ _trying to hide it away!"_ She thought with increasing amusement, as her lilac pools roamed over his near naked body, no longer restrained by his uniform. Noting how his sturdy, dense looking muscles tensed all around his body. The woman nodded inwardly in high approval of the young man's chiselled physique, particularly at his bulging biceps, hard chest, rock hard six-pack, and strong legs. _"He's clearly put himself through some rigorous training, and has_ _certainly_ _bore the fruit of his efforts…"_ It made her wonder how well he could put that to work for her for _other_ physical activities she had in mind…

"U-uhm Goei-san… n-not to be rude… b-but why are you in my room…?" The young warrior managed to stutter out, being sure to keep his eyes on the floor to his right.

Goei's lips quirked up further. "Well, I just couldn't help but overhear you earlier dear. You sounded quite distressed, so I thought I'd come in and offer a… _helping_ hand, shall we say…" Her tone turning sensual near the end, she lowered her gaze to his crotch, a bit of his manhood still visible through the opening beneath his bend leg, jutting proudly through his underwear that seemed to be straining just as hard to keep the large organ held in as her bra was to hold in her womanly assets.

She certainly wasn't the only one in this room that was heavily endowed, that's for sure. At full mass, from what she'd seen before he cutely tried to hide it away, it had to be close to a foot long.

"A-a helping hand, huh?..."

"Oh yes…" Goei smiled like the Cheshire cat as she rose off the door, Goku's ears picking up every light step of her feet as she crossed the distance between them. Being sure to keep his head screwed down in the direction he was looking even as his sensitive ears also picked up the audible sounds of her large, heavy I-cup breasts jiggling and bobbling about within the pitiful binding of her bra. "And from the looks of things, you _certainly_ look in _desperate_ need of some help, and I'd be happy to give it. All you need do is ask." She said with an added level of seductiveness in her honey filled, mind lulling voice, as she stopped just a few inches away from the seated teen. Eying him with strengthening sexual interest. "My offer from before is still on the table after all~." She finished lasciviously before crouching down close to eye level with him.

Feeling the woman's hot breath tickle the skin of his scarlet shaded cheek, hair standing on end at the back of his neck, the young warrior found himself jolting back on instinct from her close proximity. Untangling his legs as he almost fell back on to his spine like a buffoon. His hands planting to the floor to steady himself before that happened, pointing him in the direction of the crouching maiden. The boy couldn't help but swallow audibly, beads of nervous sweat trailing down his temple as he locked gazes with the flirtatious matron, before failing to stop his hormonal gaze from slipping down to her bountiful globes of flesh that rose and fell with each breath she took. His eyes diving into the chasm between her mountainous melons, plunging deep into the ravine of her mesmerising cleavage, paying apt attention to even the slightest wobble those tantalisingly fat, creamy white snow globes gave.

"I-I uh… uhmm… uhh…" Coming off unintelligible, Goku didn't have the faintest clue what to do or say. A part of him, no doubt his more hormone-driven one, after the state he'd been left in unwittingly by Hakufu, and which was now made worse by her mom, wanted nothing else than to jump at the opportunity being given, like any other hormonally charged teen his age, to have this drop dead gorgeous lady give him that 'helping hand'. The temptation to do so being almost overwhelming.

On the other hand though, this was his childhood firend's _mom_ for crying out loud! No matter how… _hot_ she was, even with just the sight alone of her in her lingerie making him more aroused by the second, it just didn't feel right for him. He couldn't imagine how awkward things would get if he agreed and Hakufu found out about it…

Finding his eyes wandering again, his gaze trekked up the scantily clad mother's body crouched before him. Running up her silky smooth, pale legs, which even bent at the knee seemed to run on for much longer than they should've. Running over her crotch, seeing the outline of her camel toe push out more than before, almost invitingly before his pupils, skidding up her flat, surprisingly toned stomach, reaching her lily white mounds of fat that still rose and fell with each breath she took, before finally reaching the lusciously smiling face of Goei looking down at him and his member, which stood up straight like a skyscraper stretching his poor underpants thin more than ever. The material beginning to reach it's limit as the rod pushed up higher and more aggressively right before Goei's eyes.

Then again, if Hakufu _didn't_ find out… perhaps, he…

Goku crushed that traitorous thought down before it took root.

Meanwhile, having not seen any action in her rather lonely years since becoming a widow, the mother of Hakufu couldn't help but lick her lower lip feeling a bit aroused herself at the sight of his huge appendage.

"G-Goei-chan!..." Goku called, wrenching himself out of his funk as much as he could to call her attention. Not realising his change to a more affectionate suffix.

"Yes Goku?" She asked, looking up into his coal black orbs expectantly, making the boy gulp nervously for what he was about to say.

"I-I'm really sorry but… I-I'd rather handle this myself, if that's alright…" He informed, hoping she'd understand and not try to push it, otherwise he had no idea how much longer he could resist his hormones.

"Hmm…" She looked into his eyes, seeing the confliction in them. Part of him being genuine with what he said, and the other being firmly against what he'd just told her. After a moment, her smile dipped a little, but didn't falter as she let out a disappointed sigh. "That's a pity."

Rising to her feet once more, which caused a more healthy bounce from her precious pearls that Goku's treacherous eyes paid rapt attention to, she shook her head at his choice, but all the same never stopped smiling at him. "I guess you're just not ready yet, I understand." Turning on her heel, Goku was given full view of her plump ass, both cheeks perfectly round and pale beneath her see through gown as she walked to and slid open the door connecting their rooms before walking in.

She then came back inside his room not even a moment later with a teasing look in her eyes as she tossed something towards him. The boy looking down at the object she'd thrown quite dexterously in between his legs, and blinked in surprise when he saw it was… a box of tissues?

"My offer is still on the table, for when you change your mind." He heard her say matter of factly, as he looked back up at the woman who'd turned away from him again. Her head turning to look back at him one last time as she gave him a foxy grin. "We'll keep this between us. Be sure not to make too much noise now, Goku. " She teased, before walking back into her room. Goku being unable to stop his damned eyes from staring at her bubble-shaped booty as each spherical mound rose up and down with her strides, a light sway to her shapely hips accompanying it close to hypnotically before she slid the door shut behind her.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Goku tried in vain to stem his racing heart-beat, that sounded like revved up jack-hammer in his ears. Only marginally succeeding in doing so, Goku let out a few haggard breaths as he looked down at the box of tissues she'd so graciously given him. If it were possible, his face would've turned an even deeper shade of red at the insinuation she'd given him while departing.

It was clear as crystal she knew _damn well_ what he'd need these for…

Leaving that thought to the side, he grabbed the box of tissues as his ears began to pick up the sound of something beginning to tear, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was.

Closing his eyes for a moment as he let out another sigh at his predicament having escalated, Goku began pulling out some tissues.

Tonight… was going to be a _long_ night, that's for sure…

 _The next day…_

"Fuh! Now that was a good breakfast!" Complimented Hakufu with a gratified exhale and a beaming smile as she contentedly rubbed her full stomach. Now wearing her new school uniform.

Koukin let out a bemused sigh at his cousin as the trio of him, Goku and Hakufu walked towards Nanyo. Hakufu being in the middle whilst he was on her right, and Goku on her left. "I'd certainly hope so, considering you ate twice as much as anyone else. Makes me wonder where you even put all of it…"

Large breasts heaving and bouncing within her shirt and vest, Hakufu let out a carefree laugh. "What can I say, I'm a growing girl!"

Growing girl indeed…

"Speaking of…" Koukin eyed Goku curiously. "You didn't eat much at breakfast, Goku. That's not like you at all."

"Eh?" Goku blinked, looking over at Koukin. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that you usually eat way more than you did at breakfast. You barely even touched the noodles at all."

"Uhh…" Goku rubbed the back of his head as he gave a shy grin. "Well, I guess I just wasn't that hungry…"

Koukin raised a brow at that. Wasn't that hungry? He couldn't recall if there was ever a time Goku _wasn't_ hungry for a good breakfast in the morning. The guy's stomach could be practically be like a bottomless pit sometimes. "If you say so…"

Perhaps he was thinking too much into it, but something just seemed _off_ about the way he was at breakfast this morning. More so than just simply not being hungry…

"Ehehe…" The palm-tree haired boy chuckled nervously. Truth be told, sitting across from Hakufu's mom after what had happened last night had pretty much quelled a good portion of his appetite, especially with the knowing looks she gave his way every now and then.

She'd been pretty sly with them too, only giving them when she knew neither Koukin or Hakufu was looking.

"Anyway," Goku spoke up, pushing thoughts about Goei to the back of his mind, along with any thought of the activity he'd partaken in last night so he could calm down and get to sleep, and turning his attention over to the buxom blond. "I can't wait for you to meet my friends, Hakufu!" He smiled, feeling genuine excitement at being able to introduce her to them.

"Heh, and I can't wait to meet them!" Hakufu replied with her own bright smile in Goku's direction. "If they're friends with you, they must be nice people, and I'll bet they're strong fighters too!" She said exuberantly, and only getting more excited when Goku enthusiastically nodded his head.

"Oh they are. Trust me, you'll have a ton of fun!" Not even a second later, Goku felt his phone buzz inside his pocket as the opened gates leading into the school grounds came into view. Fishing it out of his pocket and looking at what was sent, his smile widened as he saw the text on it.

"Who's that?" Hakufu asked curiously as they stopped near the gate.

"It's Saji, one of my friends. He says they're heading to the roof to wait for us." He had a feeling that had been something Ryomo came up with, since he always helped her with her training up there.

"Roof top huh…" Briefly glancing up there , Hakufu's eyes shined happily without a care in the world as she brought her gaze back down to her childhood friend. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Trekking their way inside, it took a few short minutes for the trio to walk through the courtyard and up the stairwell within the west-side building that led to their destination.

Soon enough though, they reached the door to the rooftop, and without any further deliberation, Goku stepped forward and opened it wide. The cool breeze of the rooftop washed over them as Goku stepped through first, followed by Hakufu and then Koukin.

"Well, well… look what the cat dragged in." Goku couldn't help but smile like an idiot hearing the familiar voice of Teifu, before looking off to the side on his left to see his violet haired friend giving him a friendly wave as he leaned against the fence lazily. The boy grinning lightly at the trio as they stepped on to the roof with both hands in his pockets.

He wasn't alone either. Right beside him on his left was Saji, who gave the trio his own lazy grin, with one hand in his pocket while the other held his lighted cigarette up to his mouth. The teen noticing the way the honey blonde's eyes widened the moment she spotted him, he couldn't help but laugh inwardly, seeing the recognition of who he was in her eyes.

Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

Right by Teifu's other side, with her hands clasped behind her back as she leaned against the fence with a stone faced expression, was Ryomo. The bluenette's gaze softening the instant she saw Goku, but hardened twice as quick as she locked her gaze on Hakufu. Narrowing her eyes sharply at the girl with her head bowed.

"Sup guys!" Goku replied with a happy-go-lucky demeanour. "Glad you're all here! I've been looking forward to introducing you all." He said earnestly, motioning to his side to get the introduction underway. "Guys, this is Hakufu, the one I was telling you about. Hakufu, these are-"

"It's you!" Hakufu suddenly exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at Saji.

"Eh?" Goku almost tripped over himself as he turned to look at his long-time friend, taken off-guard by her sudden exclamation, as was Koukin and Teifu. Even Ryomo rose an inquisitive brow at her outburst. "Hakufu, have you met Saji already?"

"Damn right I have!" She huffed, glaring at the cigarette smoking boy, who just smirked back at her casually. "That's the phony bra salesman from yesterday!"

"Phony… what now?..." Teifu turned to look at Saji with a raised eyebrow.

Said 'phony bra salesman' chuckled at this. "As I recall sweetheart, I never actually _said_ I was a bra salesman to begin with. As I recall, you asked me if I was, and I told you I wasn't. Besides…" He took a moment to take a drag of his cigarette, before pulling the smoke-stick out of his mouth as he calmly blew out a puff of smoke. Eyes centring on Hakufu with unhidden amusement. "Why in the world would someone like that be lounging about in a high-school _courtyard_ exactly?"

"To sell bras, duh! What are you, stupid?" Hakufu retorted hotly.

"Pffhahahahahaha!"Okay, now Saji genuinely couldn't stop himself from bursting out laughing! She was seriously calling _him_ stupid? While she wasn't technically wrong there, there wasn't a chance in hell a real bra salesman would _ever_ try to sell those in a high-school. Not unless he wanted to be labelled a creep and thrown in prison for possible sexual harassment anyway.

Goku by this point, alongside Koukin, Teifu and Ryomo were completely lost. However, whilst Ryomo didn't know what was going on here, but had a feeling it had to do with Saji a perv, decided to cut in. Having had enough of this comical derailing. "Okay, I have no idea what's going on here, and quite frankly, I don't care."

This brought the attention to her, even Saji's laughs dying down as she stepped forward, getting right in front of the honey blond. Her narrowed eyes practically boring a hole through Hakufu's skull.

Hakufu, completely oblivious to the hard stare down she was getting from the older girl that would make most people uneasy, gave her a curious look.

Just because Hakufu was oblivious to it though, didn't mean Teifu or Saji weren't. Hell, even Koukin had immediately picked up that the air around the blue-haired vixen was hardly friendly at all. "So, you're the one Goku was telling us about, huh?" Eying her up and down, the two being almost the same height, Ryomo almost scoffed at her, everything about the girl just screaming 'blond bimbo' to her.

She held herself back though, knowing it would only upset Goku if she was too rude to her. The very thought of him being upset with her making her stomach churn. Instead, she outstretched her right hand to the girl, offering her a handshake. "Name's Ryomo." She introduced herself, whilst keeping her features steeled.

Hakufu, not being able to feel the vibe around Ryomo, Just stared down at the hand being offered for a second, blinking twice at the gesture before a cheery smile graced her features as she mirrored the other girl's gesture. "Pleased to meet you! Name's Hakufu, but uhh… I guess you already knew that hehe…" Hakufu laughed, rubbing the back of her head bashfully in an identical manner to how Goku would've.

Her smile soon became strained however, as she felt the older girl's grip on her hand. _"Holy cow, she's strong!"_ she thought in a mixture of amazement and nervousness, as she started to feel the bones in her hand get squeezed down like she shoved it into a vice. The sounds of them creaking under the pressure reaching her ears as she started to feel seriously uncomfortable. "That's uhh… pretty good grip you got there…"

"Same to you." Ryomo replied cooly, though it was a complete lie. Compared to her strength, the blonde's was pitiful, to say the least. But that didn't matter. What did, was the small sense of satisfaction she got watching the other girl squirm under her grip. Was it petty? Absolutely, but damnit if it didn't make her feel better having to be friendly with her.

Just then, a light bulb switched on in Ryomo's head, and a small, but lethal smile crossed her features for a split-second as she finally released her grip on the girl, who's hand visibly shook from the strain put on it, turning a shade of red in pain from getting clamped like that. "Say, aren't you the one who was beating the crap out of all those guys yesterday?"

Waving her burning red hand as she shamelessly blew on it to ease the pain, Hakufu nodded her head affirmatively. "Uh-huh! Yeah, why?"

"Not half bad." That was another lie. Those buffoons were all total canon fodder of the highest order in her mind. "Say, since we're both fighters, how about you and I have ourselves a little friendly _spar_ later today?"

Behind Ryomo, Teifu instantly paled as a bead of sweat fell down his temple. " _Oh shit…_ "

Even Goku looked surprised by the sudden request, though he looked _far_ from unpleased by the idea. Kouin being a different story, a look of worry showing in his eyes at the proposition, knowing that Ryomo was a much stronger foe than Gakushu, who Hakufu had already lost badly to.

Saji meanwhile, looked on with a devious twinkle in his eyes. " _Well now, this little get together just got a whole lot more interesting…_ "

"You want to spar with me?" Hakufu asked with widened eyes, but it didn't take any real effort to notice the giddiness in her tone, as an almost childish enthusiasm for the idea filled her eyes.

Ryomo nodded. "Sure. I'd like to see what you're made of." Given she'd gotten her pretty little ass handed to her by Gakushu already, she knew _exactly_ what the girl was made of. "Think of it like a practise match of sorts." A 'practise match' where she had an excuse to pummel her, but hey, details…

Bright smile coming back ten-fold at the prospect of a challenging fight, Hakufu bobbed her head up and down excitedly. "You're on! I'd like to see what you're made of too!" she voiced exuberantly, like she was a kid about to be brought to her favourite sweet shop.

" _Oh, you'll get to see what I'm made of alright…_ " Ryomo thought with a hint of sadism, smiling on the inside knowing she could get away with kicking the girl's ass under the guise of a 'friendly spar', and that she wouldn't get Goku upset with her. Giving a side-glance to him, she saw the powerful fighter smile and nod gratefully to her for what he saw as her way of accepting the blond readily. She didn't hesitate to let her own small smile out again for a brief moment seeing him happy.

Heh, it was like killing two birds with one stone…

This day was already going way better than she would've thought it would…

 _Around that time… near Rakuyo…_

"So this is the place…" The master muttered to himself as he stood outside the building he was supposed to meet his possible grandson in. "I have to say, of all the places to meet, this certainly wouldn't have been one that came to mind…"

Of all the places for his supposed grandson to meet him in, it had to be a plant shop of all things?

Certainly an odd choice for a meet and greet, and a place that, from the looks of it's size, Being only one story from the looks of it, it wouldn't really lend well to an ambush if that's what was really going to happen, as Tokusou seemed to believe was the more likely option.

Leaving his opinion on the odd choice of venue to the side, the martial arts master slid the door to the small building open and walked inside. His nose was immediately stroke with a pleasant aroma from the various plants that dotted around the shop. The inside was rather quaint, if he must say. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the inside of this place at least was built long ago, and was kept well maintained over the many years it had been around. While he certainly didn't care much for plants, he could definitely respect the dedication it must've taken to keep the place looking in mint condition seeing as how old it clearly was.

Walking in a little further, it didn't take him long to spot seemingly the only other figure in the shop, knelt down by a display podium for what he assumed was the highest quality plants in the shop. He was a young man that looked to around the same age as Goku, maybe a slight bit younger with unkempt dark-brown hair, with bangs that reached all the way to his near coal black eyes that seemed to stare over a particular potted purplish plant in fascination. He was garbed in rather formal attire, being that of a simple white dress shirt and black tie, along with grey pants and standard black shoes.

Getting a better look at the boy's face, despite himself the master couldn't help his eyes widening at the uncanny resemblance the teen bore to his son when he was around that age. Outside of the hair being shorter, and the eye colour being darker, he was every bit the spitting image of his son when he was younger…

Or rather, he was every bit the spitting image of his _father_ …

"So you came… _grandfather_ " the boy said, turning to look at the elder master with a reserved smile.

"That I did, boy…" The master replied, still looking the boy over with an appraising eye. His senses picking up an incredibly powerful aura from the kneeling teen, one that for his age, would be considered _monstrous_ indeed.

The master couldn't help but smirk, sensing no one else other than the two of them here, along with the shopkeeper in the backroom.

So it wasn't a trap after all…

Knowing this, the old man eased his guard just a little bit as he gave the still kneeling teen an intrigued gaze. "So you're my grandson, hmm? Well then, I suppose some introductions are in order, don't you think?" Walking closer to the boy, he stopped close enough to outstretch his hand for a good old-fashioned handshake.

"But of course, where are my manners." Smiling broader at the polite gesture, the boy rose back up to his feet as he readily took the offered hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, grandfather. My name is Chuuei. _Chuuei Toutaku."_

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter. Yeah, it was for the most part filler again, but there is some definite setup for the next chapter involving a certain one on one between Ryomo and Hakufu. I'm sure that'll go down just swell… or not.**

 **We also got a hint of plot progression with the reveal of our first main antagonist! And lo and behold, he's the grandson of Goku's master! For those of you who've read/watched Ikkitousen, you know who Toutaku is, and what he's capable of as far as canon is concerned. Wonder how things will develop with this new dynamic?**

 **Also, I'm fairly certain at least a few of you guessed this twist from the moment I hinted towards something in the previous chapter.**

 **Either way, the next chapter will be out at some point next month as I'll be focusing on other fics for the rest of January. For those of you who read my 'A Saiyan's Prison Ride' story, just know that it'll be the primary focus, and will have a new chapter released at the weekend, so look out for that!**

 **I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
